


And When I Go Into That Ground

by SaraSaito



Series: Serpent Age [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst and Tragedy, F/F, F/M, Family Secrets, Hurt Jughead Jones, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mystery, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2019-09-03 15:30:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 53,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16769635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraSaito/pseuds/SaraSaito
Summary: After a near death experience, Jughead Jones awakens to a new and frightening world.(Sequel to Like Lambs To The Slaughter)





	1. Been Counted Out, Left For Dead

**Author's Note:**

> This is a direct sequel to Like Lambs to The Slaughter and picks up almost immediately where that one left off. In order to understand the universe and changes made to canon, please read that fic first. Otherwise very little in this will make sense. Our story takes place shortly after Jughead awakens and will chronicle events of episode 2x22 "Brave New World." As always I would consider this fic, first and for most, Canon Compliant AU. Meaning that I mostly follow canon elements and events with a few things tweaked for story dictated purposes. Also, all unfamiliar characters are those based on actual Archie comics characters and any changes to canon are story dictated and will be explained in the tale.
> 
> Constructive feedback is always welcomed and appreciated. And I make it a point to be actively involved with those who read my stories so if there is anything you want to say about it, please let me know and I will do what I can to respond to your comment!

Betty Cooper took in a deep breath. 

She didn't know how long she had been lying there on Jughead's chest, and quite honestly, she didn't care. All she cared about was that he was alive -- awake -- and holding her in his arms. She had done her best, in the time that her mother and FP had left them, to not cry as much. She hated to admit she had been less than successful. However, unlike the hysterical sobbing that she had grown accustomed to over these long few days, they were quiet tears. Jughead said nothing, only guiding his hands up and down her arms in an effort to soothe her. It had been exactly what she needed at that moment. Betty breathed a shaky breath, doing her best to keep herself from completely coming undone. These last few days had been the longest since they had started dating that she had ever gone without feeling Jughead's touch.

To think she had come so close to never feeling it again -- Betty shuddered at the thought. 

Jughead stiffened as he felt Betty move against his chest. They had said very little since their reunion even though there had been so much that needed to be said. Ever since his father had told him what had happened with Mr. Cooper, the first -- no the only -- thing that mattered to him was seeing her. Wrapping her up in his arms and never letting go. He could see the pain. The fear in her eyes when she saw him for the first time -- and it broke his heart. While he knew that part of the look she carried was for him, that most of it was for her father. Her family. This time last year, The Coopers were the All American perfect family, however, that was merely a fantasy. A fairytale that cracked, crashed and burned -- taking nearly half of Riverdale with it.

What made things worse was, knowing Betty the way he did, she had held herself responsible for it. All those months -- those secret conversations with The Black Hood -- feeding him sinners to destroy -- unaware that she was sewing the seeds of her own personal destruction in the process. Guilt over almost costing Archie his Dad and the suffering it had caused him. For Midge, who while she wasn't very close friends with Betty, didn't deserve to be murdered and strung up like a marionette for the entire town to see. Guilty that the actions of The Black Hood led to the devastation of the South Side, the Serpents, and the town itself. And worst of all, she would feel guilty that her actions put him, personally, in a position that nearly cost him his life. But Betty had nothing to feel guilty for -- and no matter what he had to do -- no matter what it took, he would make her come to see that.

"I'm so sorry that I wasn't there for you," he whispered softly. "To help with your Dad --"

For the first time since she has arrived, Betty let go of Jughead. Her father was the last thing that she wanted to talk about. The last thing that mattered at this moment. She knew that Jughead had handed himself over to Penny in order to save those he loved from pain and suffering -- only to cause more pain and suffering. That guilt weighed heavily in the eyes that greeted her when she gently lifted herself into a sitting position. She would have none of it. If there was anyone to blame for the situation they all found themselves in, it was her. She egged on The Black Hood. Played a part in his sick and twisted games. If she had done things differently -- maybe there wouldn't be so much awfulness that had come out of it. Regardless. None of that mattered now.

"No," she said adamantly. "I never want to see him again."

The pain in Betty's voice broke Jughead's heart. She was trying to be strong, he could see it. He needed her to know, that it was okay to be vulnerable. To lean on him if need be. He reached out and grabbed her gently by the arm, giving a reassuring squeeze. Their eyes met. There were no words that needed to be said. They both knew what the other was thinking. 

"All I care about is you," Betty replied taking Jughead's hand in hers. "And taking care of my _Mom --_ "

The quiver in her voice cut through Jughead like fire cutting steel. 

"And figuring out -- how to atone for all the horrible things my father did."

_It's not your fault. You have nothing to atone for._

Jughead knew this. Deep down, Betty knew this. But this wasn't the time nor the place to try and convince her of that. Instead Jughead decided to do the only thing he could. To take her mind off of it. To alleviate all this lachrymose disquisition with the only thing he felt he had in him at the moment -- witty sarcasm.

"So I guess that means were not running for student council anymore, huh?"

Betty smiled a soft sad smile. What Jughead said was kinda dumb and inappropriately appropriate but just the right amount of Jughead-esque humor that she needed. That she missed hearing over these dreadful few days.

"I guess not."

Jughead pursed his lips in a mock attempt at disappointment and Betty's smile widened. He knew her. Her darker impulses. Her pain. Her agony. Her fears. He always knew what to say to soothe her. What to do and where to touch to make her melt. And most importantly -- how to make her smile. Wholeheartedly and truly. Their relationship wasn't easy. It never would be. But it was deep. Genuine. In all her years of pining over Archie, someone who it turned out, never really knew her all that well -- that it would be Jughead who would ultimately win her heart. Her soul. 

Betty leaned in and planted two small kisses on Jug's cheek and a tender one on his lips before laying her head back onto his chest.

"Just so you know," she whispered. "Your Dad is downstairs having coffee with my Mom. There was something important they needed to talk about."

"I wonder what that could be?"

"I know what it is,"Betty mumbled as she snuggled in closer to Jug. "We'll talk about it later. Right now, I just don't feel like talking."

"Noted," Jug replied as he softly began caressing the hair on Betty's head.

Betty Cooper gave out a relieved sigh as she pulled herself closer to Jughead, closing her eyes as she continued listening to the beat of his heart.

oooooo

Alice Cooper never saw anyone pale as much as FP had over the course of the last half an hour. She knew that telling him about Charles would be rough, in light of his past, and especially after what happened to Jughead. However, Betty had been right. It had been wrong to keep this from him for as long as she had, and even more wrong to keep him out of the loop on what she had found in the interim. Charles had been his son too, he had a right to grieve as much as she did. Alice had known better than most, with the exception of Fred, that for all his mistakes FP loved and adored his children. He would never intentionally harm them. Not like the elder FP had done to him.

The first Forsythe had been a monster for as long as Alice had the displeasure of knowing him. He had been one of the ring leaders of the Serpents back when she had been among their ranks. He was commanding and authoritarian and frightening. She did her best back in those days to stay as far away from him as possible. However, her falling in love with FP made it incredibly difficult. It was hard to ignore the bruises on his body, the cuts and scraps that mysteriously appeared on his face or the time he broke his arm the same week the college talent scouts came to size up the football team. Losing out on a chance at a football scholarship pretty much crushed FP's dreams of college and so he joined the military in the hopes of using his service to pay his way through higher education.

He never ended up going to college. The horrors of both the war and his home broke him and his desire to ever see himself for anything more than trailer trash. He would never leave Riverdale for bigger things. Never escape the Southside or the Serpents, no matter how hard he tried. In doing so he became everything he hated -- a petty, alcoholic gang leader, who, while he never physically struck Jughead, was never exactly what you would call delicate in his arguments with him. He had become the one thing he hated most in this world -- his father. 

It broke Alice's heart to think of that boy, eyes bright and full of hope, being beaten down through life to the person he was today. The horror it must of been for him to see himself slowly turning into the man he hated. The man who couldn't hold a job. Who couldn't get through life without a few beers. The man who watched his wife and daughter leave their home -- much like his own mother and sister had done when he was a teenager himself. The man who wore his heart on his sleeve and his pain in his eyes. A man -- a good man -- who deserved all the happiness in the world. And Alice wanted nothing more than to give it to him.

Although, currently, she was slowly breaking his heart.

FP was never good at hiding stress. You could always tell when something was bothering him and he looked even worse when he pretended like he wasn't. He always had this guilty face -- much like a child trying to hide something from a parent -- that was a dead giveaway for his anguish. Alice hated seeing him like that. The last few days had been incredibly rough on him mentally and physically. She had contemplated waiting a few days to tell him about Charles. Give him time to get over what happened to Jughead, but she knew the longer she kept this to herself, the harder it would be for her to tell him at all, and so as much as it pained her to heave more upon his struggling shoulders, she told him the truth.

To have to tell FP that their son. This life they had created at time when they had clung onto the hope of better lives and brighter futures had died -- and horrifically so -- feeling abandoned, unloved and unwanted. Unclaimed in death, cremated, and his ashes stored in a small box in a mass grave in Greendale, with only a small metal sign with numbers on them designating where he had been buried. She thought it had been hard for her to hear it. Hard for her to have to tell Betty. It was agonizing having to tell FP. He said nothing while she spoke. Only sitting there, hands nursing a half drank cup of crappy coffee, doing his best to hide from her his heartbreak. It wasn't working.

"So Chic didn't kill him?" FP asked finally feeling the courage to speak. 

The last half an hour had been torture. He was riding high on the fact that Jughead was awake and going to recover and had reunited with Betty. When Alice had asked him for coffee, he had expected she had been there mainly for support. To help him celebrate the fact that his son was awake and to help ease the fear and anguish of the last few days. He didn't expect for her to bring up a subject he felt he had no business knowing about -- Charles, their son. A son he had never known. Who had been given away before he ever had a chance to lay eyes on him. A child, who instead of getting the better life his mother had always wanted for him, had been thrown away like yesterdays trash.

Growing up believing he was unloved, unwanted and dying -- alone. FP didn't know what was worse. For a moment his mind went to a dark place, wondered if his son was frightened at the end. If he knew it was the end. FP shook his head. He couldn't allow himself to go down that road because if he went too far, he wasn't sure he would be able to find his way back. Instead, he reached across and grabbed Alice's hands. Taking comfort in the small squeeze she gave to him.

"Not directly," she said stifling a sob. "Dr. Shepherd, the Greendale Coroner, said that Charles had already been sick -- dying -- before Chic ever laid a hand on him. His injuries were severe but not life threatening. If anything, it just sped up something that was already gonna happen."

A guttural sob broke from FP that left Alice taken aback. She watched as the man who had been hanging on by a thread, devolve into a wash of grief and despair.

"It's my fault," he sobbed as Alice got up from her chair to kneel before him. She caressed the side of his face, which was awash in tears. "I did this to him. I - I made him an addict."

"What are you talking"

"One of the first things I learned w-when I was getting sober, was that addiction is hereditary. My old man was an addict. I became an addict. It's one the reasons I'm so hard on Jug sometimes. He's got that obsessive personality. One wrong turn and -- all this time -- I ended up passing this demon on to Charles. It was my genes that made him an addict, its the disease that killed him. _I'm the reason we don't have our son._ "

Alice wasn't having it.

"Forsythe, listen to me. _You did not kill our son_. He killed himself with the choices he made. Sure, the circumstances in his life didn't make it easy for him to make the right choices, but the choices were his. There are plenty of people with predispositions to addictions who never become addicts. If I hadn't turned him away when I did -- maybe he could have gotten help. Maybe we would have found out that his heart was damaged. He could have gotten treatment. He wouldn't have gotten into that fight with Chic -- he never would have had a heart attack -- we can go on and on and we probably will -- for the rest of our lives. The truth is we will never know. It doesn't make it any easier. But do not -- _for a single second_ \-- try and put this on yourself. It won't do either of us any good."

"Then what do we do?"

Alice took a deep breath, looking FP in the eyes.

"We do what we can to honor him and his memory. Not just for us -- but for our children. He was their brother as much as he was our son."

"How do we do that?"

"We start -- by bringing him home. I've talked to the Greendale sheriff's department -- I am going to claim Charles' remains. Have them exhumed from the mass grave and brought to a cemetery in Riverdale. Give him a headstone. Acknowledge his existence. From there -- we get to know what we can about his life. I've talked with Sister Woodhouse, she's agreed to help us get in touch with some of the other kids Charles grew up with. Give us a chance to maybe get better insight into who our son really was."

FP wiped the tears from his eyes.

"I can do that. I want my kids to know who Charles Smith was."

"Jones," Alice added as she pulled up a chair next to FP. "Charles Smith-Jones."

FP felt his eyes water again, only to have Alice reached up and wipe the tears away.

"Stop it. If you cry -- I'll cry and I am really trying to stop crying," she replied smiling sweetly.

FP could only nod, "You know Alice -- what I said earlier -- I -- "

FP's words were interrupted by a call on his phone which sat on the table next to his coffee. Taking a quick glance, he immediately tensed up.

"FP?" Alice said nervously as she noted the changed in his demeanor. "Who is it?"

"Mary Andrews," he whispered grabbing his phone slowly. A chill ran up FP's spine the moment his hand made contact. Something was wrong. Very, very wrong. He didn't hesitate to answer. "Mary?"

_FP?_

FP froze at the sound of Mary's voice. It was full of fear.

Alice watched as FP paled once again, making the bruises and scratches on his face more pronounced.

"FP? she asked nervously. "What is it?"

FP looked at Alice with dread.

"Claudia."

oooooooooooo

Tom Keller watched from a distance as Mary was on the phone with FP. She had been hysterical since Pop's. Claudia had been awake and conscious when suddenly she collapsed into a seizure. Years of military and police training afforded Tom the ability to hold his composure. Mary had none of that. She stayed on the phone with the operator until the paramedics arrived and then fell into his arms hysterically sobbing. He had told the medics his suspicions when they arrived, doing his best to try and get his point across while Mary was out of earshot by Claudia's side. It was hard enough on her as it was without adding more to Mary's own fear and anxiety. In all truth, Tom was just as hysterical and terrified as Mary -- he was just better at hiding it. He had only just mended fences with her, he couldn't handle it if anything were to happen -- he couldn't bear it. Tom watched at the door as they loaded Claudia into the ambulance with Mary following behind them. There wasn't room for them both so he drove himself. 

As he drove he made a call to Ravi Patel. Claudia confessed that Ravi had first been sent to spy on her, courtesy of Hiram. ut that in the months he spent taking care of her, she had swayed him to her side. Tom informed him of what happened and encouraged him to meet them at Riverdale General as soon as possible. He would feel easier knowing there was a doctor they could trust, who was aware of Claudia's medical history here to treat her. The doctor had arrived ten minutes after the ambulance did and had been with Claudia ever since.

He watched as Mary hung up and walked towards him. She looked even worse than she did a few minutes prior.

"I talked with FP," she said shaking slightly. "Turns out he's already here. Jughead woke up a few hours ago -- he's in the cafeteria with Alice getting coffee. She said they would be a few minutes -- FP was pretty worked up about it. He needed time to collect himself."

"How about you? How you holding up? Do you want me to call Fred?"

Mary shook her head, "He needs to spend his time on the campaign trail doing what he can to thwart Hermione's run for Mayor."

Tom watched as Mary wiped the tears from her eyes and sat down at a nearby set of chairs.

" _I can't believe this_ ," she said trying her best to keep herself composed. "One minute she was fine -- and we were talking, having a good time. The best we've had in a really long time, Tom, if ever -- and then --"

"It's gonna be okay. Ravi's here. We know what we're dealing with. We got her to the hospital right away, which means they can start treatment as soon as possible. The faster she gets treatment, the greater the likelihood is of survival."

" _How_?" Mary asked trying her best to stop sobbing. "How did you know?"

Tom hesitated slightly, something that did not go unnoticed by Mary.

"A few years ago, before I became Sheriff, I worked this case. There was this guy -- he was an avid horticulturist. His wife -- she was trying to kill him for insurance. Tried to use one of the plants in his garden. I was responsible for bagging and tagging the evidence. I remember the smell, it was so distinct and the symptoms he gave off when we questioned him, it just clicked for me. I hadn't thought about this in years but in that second, it all just came flooding back."

"Thank god you did," said a voice from behind, interrupting their conversation. 

Mary and Tom looked up to see Ravi standing next to the nurses station, chart in hand.

"Oh, Ravi," Mary whispered as she got up from her seat. Tom following suit. "How is she?"

"Resting. I just wanted to start off by saying that Tom's quick thinking probably saved her life," Ravi said as he set the chart down. "If we hadn't known what to look for, we never would have been able to treat it so quickly."

"So I was right?"

"Yes, Tom. Claudia's blood work and testing of the milkshake have confirmed the presence of Oleandrin and Neriine."

"Which is what?"

"Oleander, Mary," Tom replied anxiously.

"Like the flowers?"

Tom nodded. "So _this was_ intentional?"

"Yes." Ravi sighed. "Oleandrin and Neriine are most potent when isolated from the plant itself, which means someone cultivated it. To make matters worse, it takes about four hours for a person whose been exposed to toxicity to show symptoms, so while the poison was present in the milkshake she was drinking, she was exposed way before then."

"Claudia was drinking a milkshake when I first got to Pop's," Tom said, his suspicions rising. "It would fit with the time frame."

A realization hit Mary like a ton of bricks, "Pop hadn't shut the diner down yet and Claudia kept walking away to help me with things downstairs. Anyone could have slipped something into her drink without her even knowing. And to think that she was poisoned hours later means that whomever it was had to have stuck around and waited for the shop to reopen to have another opportunity at her."

"It also means that they knew about our meeting," Tom added. "Whomever it was knew to stick around after it was all said and done."

"Oleander poisoning can be potentially deadly, it is, thankfully, very rarely in this day and age lethal. Especially if treatment is done early enough," Ravi added. "Which means that whomever is responsible wanted Claudia dead. The more toxin that is ingested, the better the likelihood of developing potentially fatal complications."

"What kind of prognosis are we looking at Ravi?" Mary asked somberly.

"We were able to empty the contents of her stomach but that isn't to say that Claudia's life isn't still in danger. Oleander poisoning presents itself primarily through gastrointestinal and cardiac symptoms and side effects. With the poison out of her system the side effects are what we need to concentrate on treating. Right now our greatest concern is that her heart is beating abnormally slow. Basically it means her heart isn't pumping well enough to deliver blood to all of her vital organs. We have her on medication in the hopes of raising it but the longer it remains slow -- the more her life remains in danger. At this moment, we're in a holding pattern. Its a wait and see from here."

Tom gave Mary's shoulder a comforting squeeze. He could see her tense up the more Ravi spoke. "Can we see her?"

"Right now, Tom, she's resting -- but let me check in on her, see if we can't give you guys a few minutes."

"Thank you." They replied in unison as they watched Ravi walk away.

"When I see Hiram Lodge, I'm gonna kill him!" Mary whispered as soon as Ravi was out of earshot.

"We have no evidence to prove that he did this."

"Oh, please, Tom. Who else would have the motive or opportunity? He must have found out about our plans -- he --"

Mary looked up at Tom, whose attention was pulled to something happening behind her.

"Tom, what is it?"

"I think someone may have beaten you to it."

"What are you talk --"

_OUT OF THE WAY!_

Tom pulled Mary aside as a set of EMT's brushed passed them with a patient. But not just any patient -- Hiram Lodge -- whose dress shirt was torn open and covered in blood, a wound visible near his stomach.

_Tom? Mary? What are you doing here?_

They turned around in time to see Hermione Lodge standing behind them, visibly shaken and covered in blood. 

"Hiram wasn't the only Lodge who someone tried to kill tonight," Tom replied as nodded in the direction of the second emergency room cubicle just as Ravi exited, revealing to Hermione a pale and unconscious Claudia.

" _Dios mío_ \-- _WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON_?"

"We could ask you the same thing," Mary replied her voice filled with venom.

Before anyone could say anything more, a nearby elevator door opened and a visibly shaken FP and Alice stepped out.

FP's stomach dropped the moment he stepped foot off the elevator. Taking one look at Mary's tear stained face, Tom's visible pallor and Hermione Lodge covered in blood, he went into full blown panic mode.

" _Where is she?_ " he asked in a quivering voice. " _Where is my wife?_ "


	2. I 've Got Troubles Of More Than One Kind

_May 23, 1996_

The sound of glass breaking against the wall jolted Claudia Reilly from her sleep.

Loud arguing and the continued crashing of objects coming from downstairs alerted her to what was happening. She sighed and swore under her breath. All she wanted was just one night of sleep without it devolving into dysfunctional drunken Mortal Kombat. Her parents were arguing again -- adoptive parents actually -- a fact that they never let her forget. In the past, she used to climb out her window and cross the street to the house of her best friend -- Mary Maiden. Mary was more like a sister, really. More so than any of her adoptive siblings ever were. When things got loud and she needed rest, Claudia would run to Mary, who always left her window unlocked, and wouldn't act surprised when she got up the next day to find Claudia sleeping in her room. That, however, was a thing of the past. Mary had finally left for college and Claudia was left to navigate the world of destructive family drama on her own.

Knowing that sleep was now out the window and not wanting to stay to have to hear any more of the fighting, she figured she would borrow the family car and spend some time across town at the Whyte Wyrm. Dressed in green and black flannel pajama pants and a white tank, she didn't feel much like changing. Instead she threw on a pair of Doc Martens, put her curly raven colored hair in a half-up messy bun and grabbed her favorite faded black leather from her closet. Without so much as making a sound, she made her way out her bedroom window. Luckily for her, her parents tended to come home having tipped back a few refreshments elsewhere and had been known to leave the doors to the car unlocked -- and in this instance -- the keys still in the ignition.

As she drove away, she reached into the glove compartment and pulled out a CD that was merely labeled "Groovy Tunes". Knowing that radio in Riverdale at this time of night was mostly talk, she popped it in -- taking a risk. Much to her surprise Radiohead's _Fake Plastic Trees_ was the first track to play. Sitting back, trying to take her mind off her home situation, she sighed and let the soothing sounds of Thom Yorke guide her down the road and over the bridge to the Riverdale's Southern district where the Wyrm was located. The Whyte Wyrm was a bar run by the local gang, the Southside Serpents, and although Claudia wasn't an official member, she counted them among her only companions since Mary's departure. Well, them and Fred Andrews. Fred was Mary's perfect boyfriend who was a kind and sweet do-gooder who could do no wrong. Claudia found him insufferable and judgmental but put up with him because he treated Mary right. 

Mary had left Fred in charge of looking after Claudia in her absence and while she had been well meaning to leave someone to watch her back in her stead, he was the absolute worst person she could have chosen. Fred Andrews hated her. She was sure of it. While he was nice and affable to her when Mary was around he was nothing but disagreeable and irritated by her when she wasn't. So when Mary had told her that Fred would look out for her, Claudia made a quiet oath that she would do her best to get under his skin as much as possible. She hoped he would get so fed up, he would write her off and leave her be. The last thing she wanted or needed was her best friends boyfriend walking around scolding her like an angry parent every five minutes.

As she passed down a long road, to a darkened alley that led to the Wyrm, the soothing sounds of Radiohead were drowned out by the deafening sounds of Nirvana. One of the advantages of being located in the middle of nowhere, no one really cared how loud you played your music, so you could always tell you getting close to the Wyrm by sound alone. Claudia had come to see Viper aka Angel Angelino, a Serpent and the current bartender on duty. He was older than Claudia -- by six years. The fact of which wouldn't be a big deal except Claudia was sixteen and therefore dating a twenty two year old was more than a bit illegal. A fact that only made Claudia more attracted to him. As she pulled up into the parking lot, at a spot off to the side, she noticed his lime green Camar. A gift from his father and his most prized possession it was parked off near the back entrance of the club. Claudia turned off the ignition and was about to get out of the car when she saw a figure moving around in the backseat.

Believing that Viper had come out to get a quick nap in between his shifts, Claudia turned on the engine and prepared to pull the car up next to him to surprise him. However, before she could even adjust the gear shift she saw a second figure in the back seat. She immediately froze. A flash of green hair alerted her that one of the bodies in the back seat definitely belong to Viper and while she couldn't get a good look at the second person in the car, the all too familiar uniform of the Riverdale High cheer squad, The River Vixens, was loud and bright and clear as day.

Claudia was pissed. No more than pissed -- livid. No more than livid -- vengeful.

" _Asshole,_ " Claudia said under her breath as she reached behind her seat.

It took her a moment to find what she was looking for, but she found it. Stashed up behind the passengers seat was the tool of her justice. Her parents referred to it as their protection against carjackers. _As if anyone would steal this piece of crap._ Taking a deep breath, she got out of the car and made a beeline for the Camaro. The sounds of _Smells Like Teen Spirit_ encouraging her forward on her quest. She walked with purpose until finally stopping off to the side of the car and in the line of sight to anyone inside who would have been paying attention. Which its occupants obviously weren't. Without hesitation or regret she raised her sister's metal Louisville Slugger softball bat and with all her strength, slammed it into the rear window -- shattering it on impact.

Viper and the River slut barreled out of the car in a shocked frenzy. Claudia just stood there, bat in hand with a wild look in her eye and a half smarmy grin on her face. The Vixen took one look at Claudia who did nothing but shoot her a nasty grin before taking off into the night. 

" _WHAT THE FUCK_?!"

Claudia raised the bat and smashed it against the passenger side windows,"Yes, _Viper_ \-- _what the fuck?!_ Screwing a River Vixen. Seriously?"

"You crazy bitch, look what you did to my car!"

Claudia smarted at his blatant ignorance of her question. She responded by taking out both of his side view mirrors.

"Be lucky that I am choosing to take my anger out on the car," Claudia replied as she went around smashing each of the car's headlights. " _How could you do this to me? I trusted you_!"

Viper finally looked Claudia in the face, his anger turning to resolve.

"What do you expect me to do, Claudia?" he said nonchalantly. "If you aren't going to take the time to make me happy, I need to find someone who will."

Claudia saw red. Without a word she took the bat to the front windshield shattering it with such effort that the Serpents who were standing outside the bar took notice. They stood there, silently, a mixture of shock and amiable respect across their faces. No one said a word to stop it or moved to help her. Instead they just stood there. Waiting to see how this was going to play out before they took action.

" _You told me you were fine with waiting_!"

Viper laughed, "That's because I didn't think you were serious. The only reason I even got together with you was because your reputation for being easy -- and not just on the eyes. Who would have thought that it was all talk."

Claudia turned to the hood, putting all of her strength and effort she continued to beat it until a small hole appeared in its center. She knew full well her reputation. She reveled in it. It didn't however, make it true. If half the town thought of her as some psycho slut, then let them. If people were going to write her off as trash without getting an opportunity to know who she was, then what did she care how they thought about her. Now, while Claudia was by no means chaste, it didn't mean that she stepped out with every guy who crossed her path. To her surprise, however, many of the men she hung around respected that. Especially among the Serpents. She had believed Viper would be no different. He had been kind to her. Listened to her while she had vented her frustrations about her family. Held her when things got so overwhelming she cried. She thought, for the first time in her life, that she had found a man who truly loved her.

Guess she had been wrong. 

Giving out an anguished cry, she continued to pummel the vehicle in anger. She remembered little else. She would be told afterward that Viper had made a move to stop her, only to be rushed and thrown to the ground by nearby Serpents. That each time she struck the vehicle with her bat, the crowd whooped and hollered in delight. No one made a move to stop her. That was until the sounds of distance sirens dispersed the crowd. Claudia's reality immediately snapped back into focus. It had been the River Vixen slut who had called them, she was sure of it. There was unwritten rule among Serpents that no matter how bad things got, no one called the authorities on one of their own. Ever. As she heard the car pull to a stop behind her, she threw the bat down on the ground, causing it to bounce and flail before settling down at her feet.

_Put your hands were I can see them!_

Claudia raised her hands above her head and took one last look at Viper, who sat a crying mess at the remains of his most beloved possession. Claudia couldn't help but smile and stick out her tongue as her hands were pulled behind her back and handcuffed. As she was being stuffed into the back of the squad car, she caught sight of a Lincoln Town Car in the distance, shiny and almost brand new looking, off in the distance. She thought it strange that someone would park such a fancy car in such a shady neighborhood. She thought little of it, other than the fact that it would probably be up on concrete blocks by morning and stripped to the core. As the squad car drove away, they passed the car, which turned out to not be unoccupied. As they creaked passed the driver's side window rolled down and Claudia came face to face with someone familiar. Someone it took a moment for her to recognized. As they car pulled out of the driveway and into the streets, she was finally able to put a name to that face -- Hiram Lodge.

With a gasp consciousness returned to Claudia instantaneously. 

There wasn't a part of her body that didn't ache and horribly so. It felt as if she had done a belly flop into a pool of hard water. Staring around she could tell she was in the hospital and cursed under her breath. This was enough to get Ravi's attention, who had been standing off to the side. 

"Claudia?"

"What happened?" she asked in a dry cracking voice. She cringed as the taste of bile and vomit became ever present in her mouth. Ravi helped her up to expectorate what seemed like the entire contents of her stomach into a nearby receptacle.

"You're going to be ejecting the contents of your stomach for a while," Ravi said as he rubbed a comforting hand on her back. "We had to introduce emesis as quickly as possible before the poison was able to do damaged to your system. We're fairly certain that its been cleared, but the drug we used to induce vomiting was rather powerful, so its still in your system."

"Poison?!" Claudia exclaimed as Ravi helped her lay back down on the bed. "How the hell did that happen?"

Ravi hesitated, "We're not sure. It appears as if someone put oleander sap in your milkshake. If it were for some quick thinking on Tom's part -- you never would have gotten here on time."

Ravi's words swam around in Claudia's head much like her vision had been when she had first opened her eyes. She had been poisoned. At Pop's. The last thing she remembered was talking with Tom and Mary. She felt funny. Then she woke up in a hospital. She vaguely remembered Tom mentioning poison. It was all a flutter of confusion that she was trying hard to wrap he mind around. Who could have poisoned her? How? Who had the opportunity? Her first thoughts had gone to Hiram but this didn't seem like this style. And to use oleander, of all things. Claudia had once worked at a flower shop and remembered all too well the workshop she had to take in order to identify the poisonous plants that they carried and how to handle them property. What symptoms to look out for and what to expect if one had been infected by accident --. Her thoughts faltered as her mind hearkened back to what she knew about oleander poisoning. The signs and symptoms. The parts of body it effected most. Claudia turned her head to glance at the cardiac monitor, all the color draining from her already pallid face. Sensing her fear, Ravi placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"We were able to get to the poison before it did permanent damage," he told her reassuringly. 

"Why am I sensing a 'but' about to come out of your mouth," Claudia replied, her eyes never leaving the monitor.

"It's not looking too good at the moment," Ravi stated cutting to the chase. "You're still experiencing some of the more dangerous side effects of oleander poisoning."

Dangerous was an understatement. According to the monitors before her, her heart rate kept dipping below 45 bpm. If she had been a particularly athletic person, that wouldn't be an issue, but considering her blood pressure and other issues her resting heart rate had been in the high 90's. She knew what she was experiencing currently was beyond the realms of bad.

"What are we looking at?" Claudia turned, looking Ravi in the face.

"I'm gonna just be straight with you. We've got you on an IV of atropine in the hopes of raising your heart rate and fluids to help with the vomiting. I had hoped by now to see some improvement but your heart rate keeps dipping below 45. I'm going to up the dosage but if we don't see a marked improvement soon -- then there's the most recent health issues you've experienced that have to be considered -- "

"How long?"

"The next twenty four to forty eight hours will determine rate of survivability."

Claudia did her best to hide back her tears. 

"I just spoke with Mary and Tom," Ravi stated. "They want to see you."

"Mary," Claudia blurted out. "I need to speak to Mary first Ravi. Before anyone else. Understand?"

Ravi nodded and turned to the door when they were interrupted by shouting. 

_WHERE IS SHE? WHERE'S MY WIFE?_

"Oh, my god," Claudia gasped. " _FP_? _Who told FP_?"

Ravi could see the panic in Claudia's eyes. 

"You need to calm down."

"He can't know what happened to me!" Claudia exclaimed frantically. "What really happened! Jughead has to remain safe. FP is the only one that can protect him. That can only happen if FP isn't involved in any of this. Ravi, you need to go out there. Before anyone tells him what happened. Make something up -- I don't care what it is. Just make him believe it."

"But Claudia -- someone tried to kill you -- keeping Jughead safe -- FP needs to know the truth."

"You don't know him, Ravi. If he knew someone tried to hurt me -- he wouldn't rest until he found them. If something happens to me -- I can't risk FP getting himself killed on a half thought out quest for vengeance. He needs to stay safe."

Ravi reluctantly nodded and headed out the double doors. Once he was gone, Claudia let the tears spill. So much had been happening. So fast. Too fast, one might say, to get a clear handle on it. But that wasn't going to stop Claudia. She had been through worse and made it out the other side. This would be no different. She took a deep breaths until she was able to calm down. Taking a look at the monitors she watched as her heart rate jumped from 45 to 48 and remained steady. She smiled softly, her determination fueling her resolve. She had a long and difficult fight ahead of her but like most things in her life she was more than ready for it.

oooooo

Cheryl and Toni spent the better part of an hour trying to grill Moose for more details about his run in with Hiram Lodge. They were having trouble believing -- Kevin included -- that the woman he saw at the hospital had in fact been Claudia Jones. After railing him with every probing threat or question she could muster, Cheryl came to the conclusion that as far as Moose was concerned, he was telling the truth. Unnerved by the bombardment Moose left soon after. Toni felt bad for him, Cheryl was a bit harsh about it. Kevin tried to go after him but he was too spooked. He told Kevin he needed time to himself. Perturbed that Cheryl had managed to run Moose away just as he was making inroads with him, Kevin gave Cheryl the cold shoulder and instead took a seat next to Ambrose at the bar. Kevin had befriended Ambrose during his brief relationship with Joaquin. He was one of the first among the younger ranks to come out and much to his surprise, thanks in much part to FP's leadership, found himself welcomed with open arms. That's not to say that he didn't get shit from some of the older members, but FP made it a point to cast out those who were not accepting of him. FP laid down the law that anything less than love and acceptance was not going to be tolerated. 

It made it easier for the likes of herself, Joaquin, Fangs and others to be themselves. To know that no matter what, they always had a place to call home. A family who loved them and had their back no matter what. Toni could tell by the brief glances that the boys kept giving them that Kevin was unloading on Ambrose what had happened between Moose and Cheryl. She felt bad for them. While Kevin's father was loving and accepting, the same could not be said of the Mason family. From what she could gather from the talk at school was that his father was hard and intimidating and blatantly homophobic and his mother was a religious traditionalist who made it a point to publicly look down on those like Tom Keller who had openly gay children. While Moose's sister Marsha was personally and privately supportive, she had married a man who was of a similar mindset as her father and therefore of little help to her brother. She couldn't imagine how scared and confused Moose had to be. All he knew was that he liked Kevin and wanted to be with Kevin, but to do so meant he would more than likely lose the love and support of his own family. That was tough enough on anyone, let alone someone who was sixteen.

"They keep looking at me like I'm the devil incarnate," Cheryl said as she put her drink back on the table. "Don't think I don't know you're talking about me Keller!"

Kevin and Ambrose took one rough look at Cheryl before turning their backs so she could no longer see what they were saying. Cheryl fumed. Toni couldn't help but laugh at that.

"I thought you of all people would be on my side, T.T."

Toni gave Cheryl an incredulous stare, "Its not about sides. You are both in your feelings right now so you're both in the wrong as far as I am concerned."

Before Cheryl could protest further, Toni got up and sat beside her. Grabbing her face in her hands, she gave her a sweet long kiss. Cheryl smiled and looked Toni in the eyes adoringly.

"You always know what to do to calm me down."

"And I always will."

"I'm sorry if I got a little carried away with the whole Moose interrogation."

"You were more than a _little_ hard on Moose, Cheryl," she replied. "You literally scared him away."

"I kinda did do that, didn't I?'

"You kinda did," Toni said shaking her head in agreement. "And honestly, while Kevin is being a little dramatic, you can't really blame him for being mad at you. He's trying to do his best to be there for Moose. He has feelings for Moose and Moose has feeling for Kevin, but given how his family would feel about it --"

Cheryl shivered, "I know all too well the wrath of the homophobic parent. I don't want anyone to have to go through that, let alone someone as sweet at Moose. I want to help him through all this. I feel Midge would want me to. Do you have anything in mind as to where we could start?"

"All we can really do is be there for him," Toni responded kindly. "The decision has to lie with Moose -- but maybe, just maybe, if he knew he had people who had his back -- he won't be so afraid to make the decision I feel he wants to make."

Cheryl looked up at Kevin, who had stopped shunning her and was busy talking on his phone. This back and forth between him and Moose seemed to be going on for a while, at least since Jason's death, for certain. Kevin was sweet and kind and a great friend, who deserved a great man. A great man like Moose. Cheryl noticed Kevin hang up his phone, his face paler than it had been moments earlier. He said something to Ambrose, who looked spooked and walked away towards a group of Serpents gathered by the pool table. Kevin walked up to Cheryl hastily, looking as if he was trying to find the words to speak.

"Kevin, what's wrong?" Cheryl asked getting up to greet him.

"I just got off the phone with my Dad -- Moose was right, Claudia Jones is in Riverdale. She's with my Dad right now."

"Really?" Toni asked excitedly. "Where are they? Is there anyway we can meet them -- tonight."

Cheryl noticed Kevin's hesitation. He looked upset, almost on the verge of tears.

" _What's wrong_?"

"T-There at the hospital . . . my dad said that something happened -- Claudia's sick. Really sick."

"How sick are we talking about?"

"I don't know all the details, m-my Dad was pretty broken up about it. All I know is that they are at the hospital right now -- and its bad, Cheryl. Really, really bad."

Out of the corner of her eye, Toni could see a group of Serpents, lead by Ambrose heading towards the door.

"Hey?" Toni asked getting up from her seat to catch Ambrose before he left. "What's going on?"

"I assume Kevin told you about Claudia?"

Toni nodded, "Yeah, he did. Is it that bad?"

"FP's a wreck," Ambrose added matter-of-factly. "Jughead just woke up from a coma and now this -- he needs our support."

"I'm coming with you."

Ambrose nodded, "No, you're staying here."

"Like hell I am!"

"Toni, listen to me. We are taking a big risk just leaving the Wyrm, but FP needs us --"

"Which is why I am going --"

" -- but Fangs needs you. He'll be back in a few hours. He's still pretty banged up. He's gonna need you. And besides, someone has to keep these guys in line til I get back."

As much as Toni wanted to protest, Ambrose had a point. The risk of even leaving the Wyrm was too great. She had to think of Fangs, of Cheryl. They had all been through too much for her to take that risk. She knew Cheryl would probably jump into the fray right along with her and that wasn't something she could let happen. As much as this whole situation pained her. She knew that without FP or Ambrose or Jughead, someone the Serpents trusted to keep them in line, who knows what they would do. Especially when news about Claudia began to spread among the rank and file. They would listen to her. Over the last few months, Toni had started to garner more and more respect among her brethren -- thanks in part to Jughead's leadership. Enough to keep them in line if need be. It wasn't the place she wanted to be --- but she knew if they were ever going to keep the Serpents afloat in their leaders absence -- she had to take a step up.

"Just be careful. Please."

"Will do," Ambrose grinned. "Kevin, you need a ride?"

"Yeah!" Kevin said as he grabbed his coat. "I have to go -- my dad -- Claudia's like his sister -- I don't want to leave him alone."

"Go," Cheryl nodded diligently. "Keep us updated."

"Will do."

Toni once again went to stand by Cheryl's side as they watched the group walk out the doors of the Wyrm.

"Don't worry _mon cher_ , they got FP's back," Cheryl said putting a comforting hand on Toni's shoulder.

"I know," she said grabbing onto Cheryl's hand with her own. "FP's done so much for me. For Sweet Pea -- for Fangs, for all of the younger Serpents. We all owe him so much. I don't know what I could ever do to repay him for all of that."

"Well, I think the first thing we can do is hope and pray for Claudia's recovery," Cheryl said sitting back down and picking up her phone. "And if we can't be there for FP, then we be there for his son."

"Who are you calling?" Toni asked as she sat down beside her.

"Archie," Cheryl said flatly. "I'm not sure if Betty has had a chance to call him and tell him Jughead's awake. And if she did, I am going to tell him about Mrs. Jones. If we can't be there to support Jughead, someone has to be. He just got out of a coma and he wakes up to his mom -- he needs his friends. Now more than ever."

ooooooo

Fred Andrews sat in his kitchen mulling over the pamphlets that Veronica had left behind for them. He had to admit, her strategy was brilliant, and in any other town it may have had a fighting chance. But this was Riverdale -- a town that Fred had known his whole life. Better than Veronica ever would. The only other person who knew it better or just as well was Hermione. There wasn't going to be any fancy strategy that was going to work. Barring some miracle, most of Riverdale had already put their hats behind the Lodges. They saved the town as far as anyone was concerned. Yes, it was from the chaos they themselves had started but in spite of or because of the tragedy that happened to Jason Blossom, people around town were more aimed to putting their heads in the sand. Blissful ignorance is better than facing the horrible realities of what was really going on around them.

"Veronica did a great job," he said turning to Archie who was standing in the doorway. "But I'm not too sure what good its gonna do, Arch. This is Riverdale, people are stubborn -- fickle even -- if they've made up their minds they are going to vote for Hermione, they're gonna vote for Hermione."

"Veronica's on her way," Archie said reassuringly. "She'll be able to explain her strategy better and its gonna work!"

Fred smiled at his son's confidence. Veronica had called them and told them that Pop's was packed and that it was taking longer to get the food she had ordered for the Cooper women. She promised Archie that once it was done, she was going to duck in quickly to check up on Betty and Alice before popping back in to help him finalize their plans. Fred was happy that Archie had Veronica. She was the epitome of kind and sweet and caring -- everything Hermione had been before Hiram came her way. Hermione grew up incredibly poor. Her mother struggled to make ends meet working grueling hours as a maid at the Five Seasons, her father skipping out on them years before. Hiram, the son of a mobster who was making a name for himself even back then as a low level drug runner, offered her the one thing Fred never could -- safety and security. Hermione had gotten out of Riverdale, like she always wanted, but her life was never safe or secure. And over time that sweet, kind girl he knew in high school turned into someone cunning and manipulative and unrecognizable.

He hadn't seen it when she first came to town, and part of him wished he had. Maybe if he hadn't been so eager to let her in, he might have seen through Hiram's intentions from the start. If he had put even a chink in the plans that Hiram had, there was a chance that all of this chaos and misery could have been avoided. That maybe he could have stopped the snowball effect that resulted in Jughead being beaten to an inch of his life. Now that it seemed as if Jughead's life wasn't in immediate danger, Fred admitted to himself for the first time how scared he had been. He had known that little boy since the day he was born. Had been right there with FP and Mary the moment he came into the world. Had been one of the first to hold him, as tiny as he was. Would stay up half the night watching him and Archie sleeping in the same crib. Archie's arm wrapped around him protectively. It was how it had always been for the two of them. Archie was super protective of Jughead, who always seemed like the more vulnerable of the two. Now Jughead stood strong on his own and it was Archie who was leaning on him in times when he was vulnerable. It was a beautiful thing to see. 

Fred watched as Archie nervously began looking at his phone. 

"Penny for your thoughts, son?"

Archie hesitated slightly, "I'm waiting for news on Jughead. I thought that -- hoped that -- he would be awake by now. I-I know the doctors said he would be okay, but I know the longer he stays asleep the worse his recover would be -- and I just --"

Fred crossed the small space the separated him and his son almost instantly. 

"Jughead's gonna be okay," he said as he held either side of Archie's head in his hands. "You need to start believing that."

"I'll believe it when I see him," he said somberly. "I have this feeling -- and I can't shake it no matter how hard I try -- that the other shoe is about to drop."

Fred's heart broke in that moment. He could tell by the look in his eyes the fear that his son had come to call familiar over these last few months had returned with a vengeance. He should have taken his mother's suggestion after his shooting. Taken Archie to therapy. Had him talk to someone about what he went through. Instead he left him to deal with his issues on his own. Left him vulnerable to the mercy of a man like Hiram Lodge. It was one of his greatest regrets. 

"Archie, look," Fred said reassuringly. "I understand, more than most, how scary this whole situation with Jughead has been. However, its important to understand that whatever you're feeling, multiply that times a thousand, and that has to be what Jug is feeling right now. When he wakes up and he starts to recover -- he's going to need his friends. He's going to need you -- to help him through it. I meant what I said to you earlier Archie, you need to be there for him -- be there for each other. That's the only way you are going to defeat Hiram."

Fred look as his son blanched at the mention of the mobster's name.

"The fact that he tried so hard to drive a wedge between you, just goes to show that much more how right I am. Separate, you two are formidable. But together -- you're unstoppable. You're gonna stop that jackass, once and for all."

Archie raised an eyebrow at the mention of a cuss coming from his father's mouth. It took a minute for him to realize what it was that made him look at him so strangely.

"Just because I make it a point to not swear in front of you, doesn't mean I'm a prude Archie."

Archie couldn't help but laugh, Fred followed suit. It was this small moment that seemed to relieve the tension that had been building. Archie was about to make a clever retort when frantic knocking on their front door broke their concentration. Both men got up front their seats, Archie practically running, to answer it. When Fred arrived, Archie had already flung open the door to find a frantic and out of breath Veronica standing there.

"Ronnie? What -- "

"He's awake!" she said trying to catch her breath. "Jughead. He's awake. Polly told me when I went to drop off the food. Betty and Mrs. Cooper are already at the hospital."

Archie looked back at his father, a huge smile inched across his face.

"See what I meant about having faith, Archie."

Archie nodded look at Veronica resolutely, "Do you have a ride to the hospital?"

Veronica shook her head, "The cab dropped me off a few minutes ago. I can call for a driver --"

"No need," Fred interjected. "I'll take you. I gotta grab my keys off the kitchen table."

"Grab my phone while you're there. I need to text Reggie and others. Tell them that Jughead woke up."

"Meet you outside?"

Archie nodded as he grabbed his coat and headed out the door. Fred gave a small sigh of relief. It felt as if a terrible weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. And not just for Mary or FP's sake but for his own. As he grabbed the keys and Archie's phone from off the table and headed to the door. He was about to walk outside when the phone rang. While normally Fred was one to leave Archie to his private life, he had a feeling that Miss Blossom was calling to tell them the exact news that they had just heard from Veronica. So swiftly, he answered.

"Cheryl?"

_Mr. Andrews? Why are you answering Archie's phone?_

"He's outside with Veronica. Polly Cooper just told us about Jughead, we are on the way to the hospital to see Jughead now."

Fred could hear Cheryl hesitate. 

_Mr. Andrews, before you head to the hospital. There is something you need to know. Archie needs to know._

Fred said nothing as he listened to what Cheryl had to say, his momentary joy and elation turning to worry and sorrow. That weight on his shoulders having returned, only this time, ten times as heavy. He thanked Cheryl and promised he would relay the message. He said very little as he walked outside, locked his doors, and met Archie and Veronica by the truck. He said nothing as they piled in and pulled out onto the road. He said nothing to Archie as they drove the small distance to the hospital. He wasn't going to say anything to Archie. Not until he knew more -- not until he knew what to say and how to say it. In an instant things had gone from looking up to looking fairly worse. He knew what it was like to lose a parent at this age, and never wished for any child he knew to know of that kind of pain. Juhgead had survived one painful and traumatizing experience only to be thrown smack into another. If Claudia was as bad as Cheryl believed she was -- if Jughead lost his mother -- Mary her sister -- FP his wife -- how could any of them reconcile that. As they continued down the road, Fred saw himself praying a familiar prayer, but with a different recipient in mind.

_Please, don’t let her die._

oooooo

"I dreamed about you," Jughead whispered as he stroked Betty's hair softly.

Betty smiled and sat up softly. Sitting cross legged on the edge of the bed, she stroked the side of Jughead's face. He smiled sweetly.

"You did?"

Jughead let out a shaky breath, "When I was asleep, all I did was dream. Some of them were sweet and kind and others -- not so much. But my touchstone, the thing that brought me back was you. Telling me to come back to you."

"You heard me," she said overwhelmed with emotion. "When I first saw you, they weren't sure if you were going to wake up. S-so I did what Cheryl told me to and I talked to you and told you to come back to me. And you did."

Jughead wiped away a tear that had fallen away down Betty's cheek.

"I would never leave you."

"Then why did you do it?!" Betty asked trying to bite back the anger that had crept into her voice. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to --"

Jughead shook his head, "Don't apologize. You have a right to be angry. It was stupid. I was stupid --"

"Yes, you were!" Betty shouted softly, her lips quivering as if to keep herself from crying. "You may have thought what you did was noble and selfless but Jughead, it was stupid and selfish and unfair. Unfair to me. To Archie. To your _Dad_. Y _our dad -- he carried your body out of the woods_. You weren't _breathing_. He thought you were _dead_. We all thought you were dead. If it weren't for Archie and Ambrose, you would have been. They gave you CPR, got you breathing again. _I love you, Jughead_. So much. More than words can express. But you -- you act without thinking sometimes. You act on impulse without worrying about the consequences. And that _frightens me_. Turns out, for good reasons. You willingly _marched to your death_ , without a second thought on to what that would do to _anyone in this world who loves you_. The thing that scares me the most is that I know deep down, you would do this again. And I _can't go through this again_ , Jug -- _I can't_ \--"

Jughead enveloped Betty into a hug as she wept harshly. As hard as it was to hear those words come out of her mouth -- it didn't make them any less true. This wasn't the first time he acted without forethought and others around him suffered for it. However, this was the first time his actions scared even him. The more he had thought about what he had done, the more he began to question why he even tried to do it. He couldn't come up with a reason that didn't sound altruistically stupid and it only frightened him more. After a few moments, Betty sat back up again, wiping the tears from her eyes, seriousness plastered all over her face.

"I want you to do something for me," she said quietly. "I know you're not going to be happy about it. I can understand totally if you don't want to do it. But -- "

Jughead wiped the tears from Betty's eyes. She grabbed onto both his hands and squeezed them tightly.

"Whatever it is, Betty, just tell me."

"Polly gave me the name of a therapist she had talked to after Jason's death. A guy she met when she was staying out at that new age farm commune near the Greendale border. I did a quick background check and this doctor comes highly recommended. I made an appointment with him next week to talk a little bit about what happened with my Dad and some of my other issues. And I would love it -- if you did the same. I know that this may be a difficult thing for you to do, given everything you told me about your Mom, but Jug -- I really think you should talk to someone."

Jughead sat in silence. The last thing he ever wanted to do was step one foot near a mental health professional. However, one look into Betty's eyes melted his resolve. 

"I'll give it a try," he acquiesced. "However, I waive the right to stop going if I don't like it." 

"Agreed," she smiled.

"My only question right now is how am I going to pay for it?"

"Well, Polly said that the first visit is always free. He labels it a consultation. But that going forward, if we wish to continue seeing him, Dr. Evernever has this work study kind of program where you would pay for your visits by helping out with chores on his farm. That's how Polly was able to pay for hers."

" _Dr. Evernever_?" Jughead asked as he was trying but failing to contain his laughter. 

Betty smacked Jughead lightly on the arm, "You laugh. Considering you prefer people call you _Jughead_ \-- _Forsythe!_ Dr. Evernever did a great job with Polly _._ He follows a plan that focuses less on the use of psychoactives and more on therapeutic methodology. Who knows, maybe he might just be the thing to help us overcome our darker tendancies. I feel like talking to him couldn't hurt."

"You're right," Jughead agreed as he pulled Betty closer to him. "What harm could come from just talking to him."

oooooo

Polly Cooper sat mulling over a cheeseburger and fries. Veronica had stopped by their house earlier to drop them off food from Pop's and check up on her mother and Betty. After thanking Veronica for her hospitality, she had the distinction of being the one to tell them that Jughead had awakened from his coma. Elated, Veronica apologized and swiftly left, running across the street to tell Archie the news about his best friend. Polly's heart was glad that Jughead was awake and truly happy for her sister that some good could come out of this never ending nightmare. Shortly after Veronica had left, she had put the twins to bed and spent time on her phone while she picked over the food that her sister's friend had left behind. She opened a text and scrolled her phone looking for the recipient. After find them she smiled and wrote in it a brief but telling message.

_* The Jones boy is awake *_

Five minutes passed before a response popped up on her screen.

_~ Good -- What are we looking at as far as recovery? ~_

Polly only smiled wider as she responded.

* _Optimistic that he will make a full physical recovery -- barring any complications._ *

~ _And psychologically?_ ~

* _Betty is worried for him. Says he's been under a lot of stress -- making rash decisions. I suggested maybe she get him to speak with you._ *

~ _Good work Polly. As always._ ~

* _If you don't mind my asking, what is your interest in Jughead?_ *

A few minutes passed and Polly began to worry that she had spoken out of line. She had started preparing an apology when another text popped up.

~ _You should know by now that every action we partake is not for own sake. Everything that is done, we do for the sake of The Benefactor._ ~

Polly was startled. 

* _The Benefactor? *_

~ _Yes, child. It is he who has an interest in this Jones boy._ ~

* _But for what purpose?_ *

~ _His continued defiance of Hiram Lodge, even to the point of risking his own life, has impressed The Benefactor. He believes this defiance may be use to us. To what end, I do not yet know._ ~

A small cry from the other room alerted Polly that the twins were waking from their nap.

* _The twins are waking up. I have to get going. Is there anything else you would like me to do?_ *

~ _Tend to your children, Polly. You have done us all proud._ ~

* _Thank you. Goodnight Dr. Evernever._ *

~ _Goodnight, child._ ~

Edgar Evernever set his phone down on his desk and stared at the man who sat before him.

"Polly sends us great news, Benefactor. The Jones boy has awakened from his coma. He lives and is expected to make a full recovery."

"Good," The Benefactor replied, getting up from his chair to stand before the fireplace. "The boy battled against death and came out victorious. He has proven himself to be worthy of what is to come."

"What would you like me to do now, Benefactor?"

"You have done your part for now, Edgar. For the time being all we can do is wait."

"Wait for what?"

Edgar watched as The Benefactor moved over to his table and poured himself a glass of brandy.

"To see if Hiram and Claudia are able to do the same."


	3. I Won't Go Quietly

Alice watched in earnest as FP barreled out of the elevator.

"Where is she?" he asked trying desperately to contain his panic. "Where is my wife?"

A crowd of unlikely individuals turned and looked in their direction. Mary Andrews, whose tear-stained and wrought eyes were the first to react, saying nothing as she walked forward and enveloped FP into a hug. 

"Oh, FP, its awful," she cried pulling away from him and wiping the tears from her eyes. "We were at Pop's --"

" -- when Claudia had a bad medication reaction," Ravi interrupted as he approached the group from behind. "I'm Dr. Patel, I am working Claudia's case."

"FP -- Jones," FP replied as he reached out to shake the hand that Ravi had extended. "How is she? W-what happened?"

"If you have a moment, Mr. Jones, I would like to take a moment to talk with you about your wife's condition -- privately, if you don't mind."

FP looked to Mary and Tom who nodded, and Alice, who reached out and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. With that FP walked off to a set of nearby chairs with Ravi and sat down.

"What the hell is going on?" Alice asked once she knew that FP was out of earshot. "I can see by the looks on your faces that this wasn't just some medication reaction. And what is Hermione doing here? Did Hiram have anything to do with this?"

"What would make you think Hiram had anything to do with this?" Hermione replied defensively. 

"Oh, I don't know, Hermione," Alice said as she stepped closer to the mafia queen accusingly. "I think considering the fact that Hiram just had Jughead almost killed a few days ago and now all of a sudden, his mother is in the hospital under mysterious circumstances -- a little too convenient -- don't you think?"

"Well, Alice, its good to know now with Hal having a one way ticket to Shankshaw, you can once again let the inner bitch fly."

Alice slapped Hermione. The anger on Hermione's face grew. She lunged to make a move against Alice when Tom stepped in between them.

"Ladies!" he shouted. "This is not the time nor the place to do this."

It took a moment for them to calm down enough for Tom to step out of the way. Mary only rolled her eyes.

"What the hell happened?" Hermione asked breaking the awkward tension.

"Claudia was poisoned," Tom replied pointedly. "Someone spiked her shake at Pop's with Oleander."

Mary watched as both Hermione and Alice paled. 

"P-poisoned?" Hermione asked leaning up against the wall. "Tom, are you sure?"

Tom nodded, "I could smell it. Its kinda distinctive."

"But who would want to poison Claudia?" Alice asked in disbelief. "That makes no sense. And why would her doctor lie to FP about why she was sick?"

"There's a lot more going on here, Alice," Mary interjected. "Its complicated. J-just know that right now, you need to be there for FP. First Jug now Claude -- he needs support. I know that you and skeptical and you have every right to be. But Tom is right. Now is not the time or place. Just trust in me, Alice. I would never do anything to hurt FP. Dr. Patel has reasons for not telling FP, please respect that."

Every instinct inside of Alice was screaming on how wrong this was. However, she knew that Mary would always do right by FP -- for Claudia's sake if nothing else. For the time being, she would go with it. Alice nodded and she could see the relief and gratitude wash over Mary's face. 

"I'm going to call Polly," Alice said excusing herself. "Give her an update on Jughead."

The three of them sighed and waited patiently for Alice to walk out of earshot.

" _¡¿Qué diablos está pasando?!_ " 

"No idea," Tom asked looking Hermione in the eyes. "Are you certain that Hiram had no hand in this? Dr. Patel said that she was poisoned both before and after the sit down. So whomever tried to kill Claudia had to be aware of our meeting."

"I would bet my life on it," Hermione assured. "Hiram loves Claudia."

Mary responded to this by laughing sarcastically. 

"Believe what you want to Mary, but he loves Claudia -- he would never try to kill her."

"But he had no problem trying to kill her son! Sorry, Hermione, if I am not convinced of Hiram's devotion!"

"I know this whole situation is new to you and I can understand that maybe its a little hard for you to accept -- but Claudia is _Hiram's sister_. And over the last twenty two years that they have been aware of that fact, for all the ups and downs that followed, there is one thing that I have been keenly witness to. You know what that was Mary?"

Mary said nothing.

"I was witness to the fact that came to care about one another. That in some weird, toxic way, they love each other like siblings do. And you can tell yourself that they don't, all you want, it's not going to take away the fact that they're family. He would never harm her."

Mary looked as if she was about to reply when Hermione's attention was pulled away.

"Family of Hiram Lodge?"

"You know I'm right," she said as she walked away.

"Don't listen to her," Tom soothed as he watched Mary wipe away tears. "She was just trying to get under your skin. Like she always does."

"But she's right," Mary admitted. "Claudia kept me in the dark for twenty two years, Tom. She had known Hiram was her brother since she was sixteen. She told me that she did so because she was ashamed of it and I believe that there is truth to that, but there has to be more to it. I feel like Hermione is right. It's not just about the shame of being the daughter of Mateo Lodge and what that means, but the fact that deep down, he's her brother and she loves him -- in her own way. And I don't know how to feel about that."

"Mary?"

Turning in the direction of the voice, Mary saw Fred approaching. Her resolve crumbled as she folded into his familiar arms and wept. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Tom could see Hermione thanking the doctor and decided to give his surrogate sister a moment alone.

"So what's the verdict?" he asked approaching Hermione, who had a small smile on her face.

"He's going to be fine," Hermione said happily. "The knife missed anything major and his wound won't require surgery. Other than shock and blood loss -- they are going to keep him for observation but expect a full recovery."

"He got incredibly lucky."

"He did -- but this can't be a coincidence. Hiram says that he was attacked by someone. This wasn't an accident."

"Did he say who did it?"

Hermione shook her head, "No. He was in shock. But with both Claudia and Hiram attacked in the same night --"

"This was personal. Meant to send a message. The question is who?"

"I don't know, Tom. The fact that Claudia is Hiram's sister is not public knowledge. Mateo Lodge isn't even mentioned on the birth certificate."

Tom sat in a nearby chair. Hermione followed.

"I'm going to assume that you are aware of what information was revealed in the meeting?"

Hermione nodded.

"Sierra's been freaking out. Not gonna lie, I am to."

"I don't want to believe it either. I thought that I had put that chapter of my life behind me years ago."

"We all did. We thought it was just a game."

"But if Claudia's right. This is bigger than we ever thought."

"So is this what you think this is? All of this? Some kind of quest?"

"If Hiram never stopped playing like the rest of us, if he kept going, god only knows what all of this could be. That manual was hundreds of pages long. We never got beyond quests."

"We need to talk with Penelope. She was the only one of us who actual read that damn thing. So if anyone would know, it would be her."

"Penelope is knee deep in this mess with Hiram," Hermione sighed. "She won't say a thing to either of us."

"She'll talk with me," Tom insisted getting up from his seat. 

"What makes you so sure."

Tom smiled softly, "Penelope owes me a favor. I've been waiting for the right time to call it in. Now's the time."

oooooo

"Jughead?" a voice replied getting Betty's attention. 

"Ethel?" Betty replied as she sat up to meet Ethel by the door. "What brings you here?"

"I was on my way here and I thought I would stop by and see how Jughead was doing?"

"He's asleep right now," Betty motioned trying to keep her voice down. "He just woke up from his coma but as strange as it sounds, he needs the rest."

"Everyone at school has been freaking out about what happened to Jughead."

"They have?" 

Ethel nodded, "Yeah, its strange. Its like, people were so against Jughead and the Serpents before the riots but when they all found out what happened to him, especially after Fangs, I don't know, things changed."

Betty smiled softly. She would have loved to have been there to see it. Most of the school wanted to string Jughead and the other Serpents up for what happened to Midge. Even after the revelation of her father's culpability. A part of her was happy that they seemed to change their minds. She only wished that it didn't take Jughead and Fangs almost dying for that to happen.

"I almost forgot," Ethel said reaching into her bag to pull out an envelope. "Its a Get Well card for Jughead. The entire Congregation signed it."

"Congregation?" Betty asked uncomfortably as she grabbed the card out of Ethel's hands. "What congregation?"

"The one at Riverdale High. After Jason Blossom was murdered and the chaos that followed, a bunch of us felt like we needed to talk to someone but had no idea who talk to. So a bunch of students got together and just started talking. It began with just a handful of us but there are dozens of us now. Its a place of safety. Where we could let our feelings, our fears and our hopes loose without fear of reprisal. After a while it became more than just a group for talking but a way to find meaning and purpose where there wasn't any. Kinda like a church. Hence the name. Instead of having faith in a religion we have faith in one another and ourselves."

"It good to know at least something positive can come out of all of this."

Ethel nodded, "Yeah, since Riot Night the group keeps getting bigger. It has been a great help to a lot of us. Anyway, tell Jughead that we are all hoping he gets better soon and can't wait to see him back at school."

"Will do Ethel," Betty said kindly. "Thank you."

Ethel nodded and awkwardly left the room just as swiftly as she had showed up. 

"You handled that spectacularly," a groggy voice said from behind her.

"How long were you awake?" Betty asked as she took a seat a Jughead's side.

"Long enough."

"She means well," Betty replied handing Jughead the card.

"Congregation? Sounds like some weird new age religious group."

"So what if it is? With all the horrible things happening in this town, how bad would it be to give people a shoulder to lean on?"

"There's nothing wrong with having someone to lean on," Jughead said taking the card out of Betty's hand and placing it on the table nearby. "However, groups like these have a tendency to be more than just a shoulder to lean on. Their help almost always comes with some heavy price."

"It's a peer mediation group, Jug. Not some kind of sinister cult."

As he pulled himself up into a sitting position, Jughead squinted his eyes tightly. He had been having the worst headache since he woke. He had done his best to hide it from Betty and hoped that getting some sleep would help. It didn't.

"Jug? Are you okay?" Betty asked, a concerned hand gently stroking Jughead's arm.

"Yeah, just sat up to fast," he lied. "I am still trying to adjust to being upright."

"Is there anything I can to do help?"

A wry smile crept across his face, "Well, now that you ask, Betty -- if there is anyway you could do me a favor and get me a cup of coffee -- I would appreciate it."

"Jughead, I am not getting you coffee. You had a heart surgery less than three days ago."

"It was more like an invasive procedure than an actual surgery. And there is nothing wrong with my heart, the fluid accumulation was due to an injury to my chest and the issue was cured with the procedure."

"Don't try to technobabble your way out of this," Betty said as she got up and kissed him on his forehead. "I did my homework when you got out of surgery. Besides, you still have a murmur, I am not going to do anything to aggravate it."

"A murmur that will go away once the rest of the fluid is absorbed by my body."

A wide grin swept across her face, "I'm still not getting you coffee. What I will get you is some juice from the vending machine."

"Why spend your money on juice when they give it to me for free?"

"Because this juice will be bought with love," Betty giggle as she headed toward the door. 

Jughead responded to this sarcasm by throwing one of his pillows towards the door as Betty exited. 

"Very funny Cooper!"

Jughead could hear Betty's laugh as she walked down the hall. It brought a giant smile to his face. It was good to see Betty laugh again. Be so jolly and seemingly unburdened. He knew that deep down she was still hurting. Still held a deep wound inside where the reality of the last few days still haunted her. However to think that for only a few minutes she had felt joy and that he had a small part in that made the world seem right once more. Lying his head back against his single remaining propped pillow, he reached over and grabbed the card off the table. He opened it swiftly to find a simple photos of what looked like a field of flowers with the words Get Well written in embossed glitter. He opened the card to find dozens of signatures adorned from people he both knew and didn't. Some with small sweet messages of support.

However, that wasn't the thing that had the bulk of his attention. His attention was pulled to a smaller enveloped tape to one side of the card. Yanking it off, he quickly opened it to find an elaborate calligraphy written note taped to what looked like a tarot card no bigger than the size of his hand. He looked at the note which read simply: _BENEMERITAS._ Flipping the card over Jughead saw what looked like a Renaissance painting of the Grim Reaper being impaled by the sword of a Crusader Knight with _VICTRIX_ written in script at the bottom. On the opposite side of the card was what looked like a runic symbol written in the same script.

His knowledge of Latin was rudimentary at best, but he knew enough to know what the card had said and a quick Goggle on Betty's phone told him the rune was Viking and the symbol for Rebirth. While he understood what the card said, he hadn't a clue what it meant and even less of an idea of why Ethel and her peer mediation group would want to include it in a Get Well card. He was half tempted to use Betty's phone to give Ethel a call, asking her to explain, when something soft hit his legs. Looking up he saw that his thrown pillow now sat crooked at the end of the bed. Looking up in the direction in which it was thrown, he smiled at the person who stood in his doorway.

"I thought you might need that," Archie Andrews said nervously.

"Yeah, I think I might."

Archie said nothing. He merely looked at Jughead with a mixture of relief and tears. Jughead knew that look well. It was the one Archie wore in those rare times when he was afraid. It wasn't a look he wore well and one that Jughead didn't want to be the cause of.

"I'm gonna be okay, Archie," he whispered looking his friend directly in the eyes. He wanted him to know that he meant what he was saying. That his words were true.

"Thank God," was all the young man could say as he closed the distance between them. The grief of the last few days and the relief of the reality before him set in. He pulled Jughead carefully but pointedly into a hug. Jughead could hear Archie's sniffles as they turned into full blown sobs. Nothing was said. Nothing had to be. He merely held his friend tighter in response, fighting back tears of his own.

From the doorway, Veronica and Betty stood watching.


	4. Wanted With A Bounty On My Head

Alice finished her call to Polly in time to see Dr. Patel walk away, leaving FP still sitting in the chairs with his head in his hands. He looked ragged. She regretted now unloading to him about Charles. She could have waited. To know that she added to his grief only made things worse. Walking over to where he was sitting, she carefully placed a hang on this shoulder, squeezing it tightly. FP reached up and squeezed her hand back in return.

"What did Dr. Patel say?"

FP sighed deeply, "She had a reaction to a new medication protocol. She had a seizure at Pop's and now her h-h-heart is beating dangerously slow. T-they are giving her medication to try and raise her heart rate -- but progress is slow going. He said the next twenty four hours will determine whether or not she _makes it_. 

Alice could hear FP choke on those last words and sat down swiftly on the chair beside him. Pulling him into a hug.

"Oh, FP. I'm sorry."

"I'm gonna have to tell Jug," he admitted defeated. "If she doesn't -- and he finds out that I kept it from him -- he won't ever forgive me."

"I know you're worried because Jughead just woke up, but he's strong FP. He's strong, like you're strong and he's not alone. He has Betty and Archie and Veronica and the Serpents behind him He has you -- "

"What good would I be Alice?" FP said standing up abruptly. "I am the criminal leader of a biker gang whose holding on to sobriety by a thread. I can barely take care of myself, let alone Jug -- let alone my daughter. I can't do this Alice!"

"Yes you can," Alice assured FP. "You can. You're not alone either. You have Mary and Tom and Fred and the Serpents and most importantly -- you have me. I am not going anywhere FP."

FP nodded as he held back tears, "I need to tell Jug now. I don't want to waste anymore time."

"He's with Betty and now that Fred is here I am guessing Archie as well. He'll have all the support he needs."

"Come with me. I don't think I can do this alone."

"Of course," Alice replied as she grabbed FP's hand and walked with him towards the elevators.

Hermione watched in the distance as FP and Alice got onto the elevator and vanished. If she had to guess, they were on their way to tell Jughead. Her heart broke into a million pieces. She had come to know Claudia over the years. Care for her. Call her friend. She wanted nothing more than to join the others in their grief and sadness regarding her condition. She knew however, she couldn't. No one knew of Claudia's relationship to Hiram. No one could know. So she had no choice but to stand by and act as if she was a bystander. Oblivious to the pain and agony that others were feeling around her. 

Thankfully her pity party was cut short by the arrival of Sheriff Minetta, who if the expression on his face was anything to go by, was the bearer of bad news. 

"Michael." she said relieved to be taken away from her thoughts for a moment. "Did you find anything?"

Minetta shook his head, "I went over the crime scenes meticulously, looking for the things you asked me to look for."

"And?"

"I found these," he said taking out a pair of plastic bags. Each one held a card inside no bigger than Hermione's hand. 

Hermione grabbed them from him, her hands shaking, "These were found at the crime scenes?"

"Yes. What do they mean?"

"Nothing good," she remarked examining the card. "The symbol on the front of the cards is a Viking runic language and has a different meaning depending on the intention of the person who cast it. It could mean either Justice or Sacrifice."

"Cast?"

"It's part of a game I played when I was younger. Something I have regretted ever since."

Hermione flipped the cards over. While the runic symbol on the front had been the same. The picture on the back was completely different. One was that of Crusader Knight impaling the Grim Reaper with a sword. The words _VICTRIX_ written on the bottom. The other had the Crusader Knight lying under the foot of the Grim Reaper, it's scythe about to barrel down. The word _VICTUS_ written on the bottom. 

"A game? So these are like, what -- trivia cards or something?"

"Now, Michael this is really, really important," Hermione stated exasperated. Not really wanting to go into too much detail with Minetta just yet. "Which card did you find at which crime scene? Which was Claudia's? Which was Hiram's? I need to know."

"Why?"

Hermione held up the card marked _VICTUS_ , "Because whomever had this card at their crime scene is marked for death."

"How?"

"Victus means Conquered. Meaning that death conquers them. This makes the rune on the front mean Justice. This is a card you against an enemy.”

"Neither," he replied bluntly.

"What do you mean neither?"

"The first card, the one that reads Victirx, I found at the scene of Claudia Jones's poisoning. There were no cards or any other strange signs at the scene of Hiram's stabbing. That means --"

"That means that Hiram's stabbing isn't connected to Claudia's poisoning after all," Fear crept up Hermione's spine as a terrifying realization hit her. "Michael, where did you get the card from?"

oooooo

Fred Andrews sat on the hard chair in the emergency room as Mary went off to visit Claudia.

Cheryl had very little information about what had happened to Claudia. However, talking with Mary didn't leave him with much encouragement on the matter. It was bad. There was no getting around that. He just hoped that bad didn't mean _the permanent kind._ Fred knew that kind of bad. Had lived through it when he was around Jughead's age. He never wanted anyone to have to go through what he did. Especially Jug, who had a somewhat volatile relationship with his mother as it was. 

After Fred's mother had left their family with his brother in tow, another unfortunate connection that he and FP shared, it was just him and his father. When his father fell sick, the responsibility fell on Fred to take care of him. It had brought him and his dad closer than ever. His father was a sweet and kind man who wanted nothing more for Fred than to enjoy his life. It's one of the reasons Artie Andrews refused to let his son stop playing baseball or pursue his music or hang out with his friends. He wanted his life to be more than just taking care of his 'invalid old man'. It was the reason that he was out with his friends that night instead of being home. The night that his father passed away in his sleep. He had been reassured that he had felt no pain and that it was for the best. But Fred couldn't get over the fact that he had been alone. It broke his heart even to this day.

Soon after his father had died he went to go live with his uncle and started working at the construction company that he and his father had founded. He put aside his dreams of baseball and music and college and settled down to begin learning of the family business. The one that he would one day take over. In the wake of his father's passing he grew closer to Mary -- to FP -- and Claudia started to become a bigger part of his orbit. Only thirteen at the time, she was a forced to be reckoned with, but sweet in her own way. He remembered vividly how she had told him at his father's funeral how sorry she was for his loss and that his father had given out the best Halloween candy in Riverdale. He also remembered quite fondly how a week later Mary had to pick her up from detention because she had clocked a boy for making fun of the size of a fellow students nose. Mary, being Mary, had done nothing but lecture her on how wrong it was to put hands on anyone without permission -- no matter how she justified it. Fred, however, had low key high-fived her from the passengers seat when Mary wasn't watching.

As they grew older, that rapport between them vanished and became more combative. The closer he became to Mary -- it seemed -- the more Claudia began to dislike him, and not to lie, the feeling was mutual. Sure they had come to some type of mutual understanding over the years but that didn't quite negate the feelings of mistrust and frustration that defined their relationship from the beginning. That still didn't mean he wanted her to die. Claudia meant a lot to people who meant a lot to him, so it was natural he would wish her well. However, deep down, over the last few days Fred began to realize that Claudia had meant a lot to him as well. She had been a friend to him at a time when he truly needed it. A time when he was questioning whether or not it was fair of him -- who never wanted to leave Riverdale -- to pursue a relationship with Mary knowing that she had such big dreams. A time when they had decided to give each other some space. A time that happened to, ironically, fall close to the anniversary of his father's death.

In his dour mood Claudia had taken it upon herself to cheer him up. Mary was away at school and he had recently done her a solid, so she figured she owed him one. She had gotten Fred spectacularly drunk and convinced him to go for a swim in the Blossoms' pool. Having befriended many of the staff, Claudia had learned that when the Blossoms left for their annual two week family reunion, of sorts, they closed up Thornhill and traveled, staff and all. The house was abandoned and thanks in part to their arrogance, had no alarms or security guards protecting it in their absence. It was merely locked and open to anyone to knew where the key was. After sneaking in, Claudia pushed Fred into the pool, fully clothed, and spent the next five minutes laughing hysterically. After helping Fred out of the pool, Claudia told him that her adoptive mother was a Blossom cousin, once removed, and that up until her parents drunken behavior became too scandalous, they would travel to the annual function themselves.

During these times, Claudia would hang out with Penelope, who like herself, had been adopted and was less than fond of the family she had been adopted into. However, as she grew older and more into her role as Clifford's 'chosen companion' as it was colorfully known, the more Penelope shunned Claudia and the more she decided to spend time with the staff and their children. It was here that she learned the ins and outs of Thornhill. How there were entire closets of clothes and accessories that not only the Blossoms had never worn but had been forgotten about entirely in their deluge of extravagance; how Old Man Blossom was a bit of a survivalist and had bunker's stashed all around Riverdale that led right up under Thornhill itself; or how Rose Blossom had one of the largest liquor cabinets in town.

For one of the two weeks out of the year that the Blossom's were gone, Claudia would escape her reality to enjoy all Thornhill had to offer. She never took advantage of more than she needed and always made sure to leave word with Daria, the Head Maid, who looked at her as the daughter she never had. Claudia would leave a note of the food and other items that needed to be replaced after she left. The staff always arrived two days before the rest of the family to help "prepare" Thornhill for their arrival and so they were none the wiser about their unintentional house guest. It was Claudia's private oasis. A secret she kept from even Mary, mostly to save herself from what she felt was her sister's judgement about breaking and entering, but also because she wanted something to herself. Something private. It was for that reason that he asked her --once he had sobered up, changed into dry clothes and enjoyed a hot meal -- why he had let him in on her secret.

She only smiled softly and replied, "You looked like you needed an oasis to escape to."

Fred smiled and the two spent the rest of the day and well into the night talking and enjoying what Rose Blossom's private liquor collection had to offer. Claudia had managed to convince Fred that Mary was a strong willed woman who only did what she wanted and if she wasn't in it with him for the long haul, no matter what that meant, she would have left long ago. He was foolish to think otherwise. The sun came and they had left Thornhill as close to as how it had been when they first arrived. Once back at his home, Fred called and apologized to Mary. As a way to thank Claudia from getting him out of his funk, he invited her out to dinner, bringing FP along for the ride. It was that day spent at Thornhill that convinced him that his future sister-in-law and his best friend deserved a bit of happiness -- as short lived as it was. Thinking back on these times only made the guilt Fred felt that much heavier.

He had watched as Alice had led FP to the elevators, more than likely on their way to tell Jughead the news. He was grateful in that moment that Archie was there and for the newfound determination he had hoped he had invested in his son regarding his friendship with Jug.

"Fred?"

Fred looked up to see Hermione standing before him, her face pale and frightened. 

"Hermione?" he asked concerned. "Are you okay? Why are you here?"

"I'm not," she said taking a seat beside him. "Someone tried to kill Hiram tonight."

"Is he okay?" Fred asked more for Hermione's sake than Hiram's.

"He survived the attempt," she admitted reaching into her purse to pull out a plastic bag. Fred recognized it's contents. He immediately froze. 

"Hermione, what is that?" he asked already knowing the answer.

"A Ritual card."

"How?" Fred asked disbelieving. "We destroyed everything. We made sure of it."

"We may not have been the only ones playing -- in fact -- this whole thing may even predate us entirely."

Fred got up from his seat and began to pace, "What do you want me to do about this?"

"We need to tell the others. This concerns all of us."

"We all made a vow," Fred insisted. "They are not going to want to have anything to do with this."

"That's why I need your help," she pleaded. "If they will listen to anyone, Fred, it's you."

Fred had enough of Hermione's audacity. This was neither the time nor place.

"First off, this isn't exactly the right time to be asking me this. Secondly, what makes you think they'll listen to me?"

"Everyone _will_ listen to you because you are the one person that most all of us like. And most importantly I am not asking you to do this for me or for Hiram but for the sake of our children. So right now -- this is the perfect time."

"Hermione, what are you talking about?"

"Hiram never stopped playing, Fred. All this time, all these years, he's kept playing."

Every fiber of Fred's being was on edge. The card read VICTUS. From what little Fred remembered of the game itself. He knew what it meant.

Hermione continued, "This card, it wasn't found at the scene of Hiram's stabbing. Minetta found this in the woods near where FP found Jughead. Which means --"

"Hiram meant for Jughead to die," he admitted fearfully.

"And he didn't."

"Which means Jughead's life is still in danger."

oooooo

"Barring any unforeseen setbacks I could be released as early as tomorrow."

Jughead Jones sat propped up with Betty and Archie sitting on either side of him and Veronica taking up flank at the foot of his bed. He had welcomed the arrival of his friend, Archie in particular, ever since Betty had given him a complete run down of the events of the last few days he had been worried for his friend. The young Andrews wore his heart on his sleeve and given the events of the past year, had seen it broken more times than most. He hated to know he had been hurting. Looking around at the people who meant the most to him, for the first time in a while, Jughead felt safe.

"You just woke up from a coma?" Archie asked nervously. "How can they let you out so soon? Is it even safe -- ?"

Jughead raised his hand in an attempt to calm his friends nerves.

"Other than some cuts and bruises, I have little more than a really nasty concussion. The only reason that they are even keeping me until tomorrow is because of the procedure they did to drain the fluid from my chest. Everything else can be managed from home so long as I keep up with the doctor for regular follow-ups. Besides, I don't even want to think of how much this is costing us -- considering we don't have insurance --"

"Speaking of which," Veronica interrupted. Jughead noticed she had been awkwardly silent the entire visit up until this point. "I just wanted to let you know that neither you or your father will have to pay a single cent for your time here. I have already talked with hospital administration and set up a trust to pay for any medical expenses either you or your father incurred while staying here."

"Veronica, you really shouldn't have --"

"Yes, I should and I have," she replied trying her best to hold back her emotions. "My father tried to kill you. He's responsible for the violence that trashed the town."

"Ronnie, where did you get the money to set something like that up?" Archie asked getting up from his seat at Jughead's side to be a comforting presence. "I mean, I doubt either of your parents would support something like this?"

"They didn't have to. I went to Sierra McCoy and together, we got back from my dad the money I earned from giving Nick St. Claire back to his family in one piece. I used some of that for the trust to take care of Jughead and FP's medical expenses. And that includes any expenses incurred post hospital. I even talked the with the Lodge personal family physician, Dr. Ravi Patel, who agreed to take care of any and all follow-ups either of you may need."

"Veronica," Jughead said in disbelief. "I don't know what to say."

"There's nothing to be said, Jug. Aside from my father's culpability in putting you here, this whole situation has shown me that in all earnestness, I have been a really crappy friend. Too caught up in my misguided attempts to prove to myself that my family weren't awful people. Helping you out with this, its the least that I can do."

Betty smiled sweetly as she rubbed the back of Jughead's shoulders, she knew he was moved and at a loss for words.

"That's so kind of you V," she said gratefully. "Thank you."

A knock at the door to the room, broke the awkward but moving silence that stood between them. Looking up, Betty could see a disheveled FP Jones and her equally as upset mother standing in the doorway beside him. 

"Good, you're all here," FP said as he walked slowly into the room. Betty could see that her mother had a grip on FP's shoulder. As if she was hanging onto him for dear life. Jughead's shoulders tensed underneath her hands. 

"Dad, what's going on?" he asked in an almost breathy whisper. "What's wrong?"

Betty watched as FP's resolve crumble at Jughead's words. Losing the composure he had been trying to keep together. He began to cry.

"Dad!" Jughead screamed, a touch of rising fear and panic in his voice. 

" _I-It's your mom_."


	5. Where The Sun Don't Shine

Mary Andrews sat nervously on a plane.

She was on her way to Toledo to pick up Jellybean and bring her back to Riverdale at Claudia's request. Her visit with her sister didn't go as she had expected it to. Initially the pain and sadness that overwhelmed her at seeing her sister hurt was eclipsed by anger. One that Mary didn't even know she was carrying. She wasn't sure where the anger came from as she couldn't pinpoint exactly the reason for it. She just knew that she was and unfortunately for her sister, as sick as she was, she was there. There was a part of her, deep down, that knew that Hermione's words were partly to blame for her reaction. She didn't know why she let it bother her so much, but they struck a nerve. Sure, she and Claudia have had their ups and downs but she never thought that her sister would keep something this massive from her. Again, she understood her reasoning, but she couldn't help but deep down be hurt by it.

She was the one that started their argument. They had just finished talking about her picking up Jellybean (Claudia couldn't stand the thought of her daughter with those people for a minute longer) when things went downhill. And fast. Into territories Mary had believed they had long gotten over. It had been an innocent question, one she had been wondering about ever since Ravi had come out to speak with FP. But a question she wanted an honest answer for.

"Why didn't you let Ravi tell FP what really happened?"

Claudia turned her attention away from the cardiac monitor, which she had been watching intently since Mary's arrival.

"We're holding steady at 55," she smiled, relieved.

"Claud --" 

"It looks like the Atropine is finally working."

"Claudia!"

Claudia had turned and looked at her contently. Mary wasn't one known for such outbursts, "What, Mary? This is a thing for celebration. If it keeps going up and stays that way, the less likely chance of my dying from all this."

Mary's face scrunched at the word _dying_ but held her ground. She wanted answers.

"All the more reason why FP deserved to know the truth."

"We still don't know who did this, Mary. We have no idea why. I am not going to subject my son to this unknown danger while he is still recovering. He needs someone to look out for him. To protect him. And if I can't do that, FP has to."

"How do you think he's going to feel?" Mary said trying to hold back tears. "If the worse happens -- and he finds out that you lied to him about why."

Claudia shook her head in annoyance, "It doesn't matter. What matters is keeping them safe. You know what FP is like Mary. He's already gonna be gunning for Hiram because of what happened to Jughead. The last thing I need or Jug needs for that matter is for him to run off half-cocked against someone who is far more dangerous. Thankfully the only reason Hiram's still standing is because there is too much going on for him to pull his attention his way."

"You sound like you're reluctant to have FP go up against Hiram," Mary stated as a strange bitterness overtook her words. 

"Of course I'm reluctant! Hiram isn't someone to mess around with and FP isn't someone who always thinks clearly when he's upset."

"Are you sure its not anything else."

"Of course not," Claudia replied offended. Pulling herself up into a seating position. "Mary, what the hell is all of this?!"

Mary couldn't help it. All of the emotions she had been bottling in over the last few days came out in a rage. The likes of which she hadn't known possible. Her anger was palpable, if not extremely misplaced.

"I have been trying to come to terms with the fact that Hiram Lodge is _your brother_ and that you've kept that secret from me for over twenty years --"

"Mary, I told you --"

"I know and I understand your reasoning. But sweetie, _I know you_. I know that the one thing you have always wanted was a family. It's one of the reasons you clung to FP as hard as you did -- for as long as you did. There's a part of you -- and you know it -- that thinks Hiram can be some kind of family to you --

"He tried to kill my son! You can't honestly tell me --"

"Someone tried to kill Hiram tonight too."

Claudia's face fell at the revelation. It was the one reaction Mary had been fearing since her confrontation with Hermione earlier.

"What do you mean someone tried to kill him?"

"Hermione found him on the floor of his office, someone had stabbed him." Mary said raising her hand to stop Claudia before she could speak. "And before you even ask, he's gonna be fine. They are keeping him over night because of blood loss."

"I wasn't going to ask if he was fine, Mary."

"Yes, you were. And don't try and say that it was out of respect for Hermione and Veronica. I saw the look in your eyes. You were afraid for him. That -- that right there is what I have a problem with."

"Where is all this coming from? Mary -- I honestly don't know how I feel about Hiram and that's the truth. Yes, there is a part of me that wishes he were different. That I could have a relationship with him like a normal sibling would. But that's not possible now. Not after what he did to Jughead. I can't forgive that. That doesn't mean though that I am going to hold Hermione or Veronica responsible for his actions. And, yes, I asked out of concern for them -- whether you believe it or not. Despite Hiram's actions I do consider them to be my family."

"Veronica, I can understand. She is a very sweet girl. Hermione -- I've told you all the things she did to me in high school. How she pretty much jumped Fred the moment she got back into town -- even though we were both still married --"

"Stop, right there," Claudia reminded Mary with a look of pained resolve she had seen only once before. "First off, what Hermione did to you in high school -- that's in the past. Much like how you basically washed your hands of me when I married FP. You told me how stupid I was for throwing my life away for a guy who was four years older than I was and with as you put it "sketchy moral compass". Well, guess what Mare -- I wasn't exactly innocent. Nor was I stupid either."

"You were seventeen. You ran off with some guy in a biker gang --"

"FP was a decorated military man by the time I married him --"

"Who made you drop out of school --"

"He didn't _make me_ do anything. I chose to. School never did anything for me Mary. If I was lucky, I would graduate. Then what? It's not like I was college material to begin with."

"You never had a chance to find out."

"I loved him, Mary. He loved me. There was nothing you could do or say that could have stopped or changed what happened. What you could have done -- is not been so self righteous and had my back for once."

" _I have always had your back_."

"Five years," Claudia replied matter-of-fact. "You stopped speaking to me for five years after I married FP. And why? Because you didn't approve of who I married. A man with a rough past, not unlike my own, who happened to be the best friend of the man you married. Five years you were absent. Gone. No matter how hard I tried to reach out, you didn't want to hear it. When I turned eighteen -- you were nowhere to be found. Hermione was though. FP was overseas and I was all alone. Hermione came and took me out for brunch. We had mimosa's and then went to see The Big Lebowski. The first time I found out I was pregnant -- FP was in Kosovo -- I wasn't able to reach him. I wanted to tell you -- I tried calling -- but if I remember correctly, you hung up on me. So I called Hermione. She was there the next day. We celebrated and she had helped me through the rough first months -- and never left my side when I miscarried halfway through my second trimester. She was there for other times too. The first time FP came home drunk and I didn't want to be alone -- she came and picked me up. Gave me a place to stay. When times got tough, financially, she would make sure things were taken care of, that I was taken care of, when FP struggled to find work. I always told FP it was from Wilma, he never questioned it. Of course, I knew it was partly Hiram, trying to reach out to me, to forge a connection. But she had my back. Even now. It was Hermione who called me and told me what Hiram did to Jughead. Who arranged a plane so I could come here and see him."

"Honey, I'm sorry," Mary said apologetically. "I didn't know -- "

"No, you didn't. But you would of -- if you had been there."

"I should have been --"

"But you weren't -- and if were going to be honest, it started _long_ before I got involved with FP."

"What do you mean?"

"Hal Cooper is what I mean!"

Mary's eye fell with shame, "Sweetie, if we had known then, what we know now --"

"What? It would have made a difference?"

"You need to understand, as far as anyone knew, The Coopers were a respectable family. Hal was, as far as anyone knew, unable to hurt a fly."

_"And I could?"_

"You could be dramatic," Mary admitted. "And wild. And a handful. And unpredictable."

Claudia shook her head in agreement, "True. But was I ever -- _I mean ever_ \-- dishonest?"

Mary shook her head no.

"Thanks to Mr. & Mrs. Cooper going to my parents, I spent seven months at the Sister of Quiet Mercy."

"I know. And believe me -- Tom and I did everything we could to get you out -- "

"But you didn't -- FP, however, did. He was the only one who believed me. The moment he knew I was in trouble -- he came for me. He got me out --"

"He got you out by marrying you --"

"You stop right there," Claudia said pointedly. "Don't even go there, because I have been through this with you more times than I can count and honestly, I don't want to do it again. Not all love stories start with love, Mary."

Mary remembered little else after that. She remembered talking with Fred in the hallway. Told him where she was heading. Fred had promised Mary to keep an eye on Claudia for her while she was away.

"Like always," he promised. 

Mary held back the tears long enough to pull Fred into a hug. 

"Thank you."

The next thing Mary knew after that was she was on a plane to Toledo. As she sat back in the chair, her mind became filled with guilt, regret and shame. She had let Hermione strike a nerve. One that even after all these years, was still incredibly raw. Soft tears spilled down her face as she wished she could run into Claudia's room right now and apologize for all of it. How much of a bad sister she was, and in a way _still_ was. Quiet tears soon turned to sobs. Mary was grateful that it was a late flight, there was barely anyone on the plane to pay her notice. The realization of their conversation, its impact and meaning becoming ever so present. There were things you were supposed to say to the people you love in those situation. She never got that chance. She may _never_ get that chance. The regret weighed heavily on her chest, breaking her heart and her spirit with each passing moment. The thought too gruesome to acknowledge but too real to ignore lay before her. What if Claudia died? What if that's the last conversation they ever had?

How would she ever be able to forgive herself?

ooooooo

After her conversation with Fred, Hermione made a beeline for Hiram's room. Without stopping or hesitating, she walked right in and slapped him across the face. Hiram awoke with a gasp.

"Her-mione?" Hiram asked in confusion as consciousness returned to him. "What the hell --"

" _Call it off!_ " she screamed as she shoved a plastic bag with a card in his face. " _NOW! Hiram!_ "

Hiram batted away Hermione's hand with annoyance as he sat himself up in the bed.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Hermione."

Hermione had no time for this, "Don't play stupid with me Hiram. I know you're still playing."

"Playing what?" he asked looking at her curiously.

Hermione threw the card directly at Hiram's face. It landed with a slap on his lap. Initially annoyed even further by her childishness, Hiram changed his tune when he went down to pick it up. He faltered and looked up at Hermione absolutely shaken.

"Where did you get this?"

"Oh, don't act so surprised Hiram. Minetta found that at the scene of Jughead's beating. Don't tell me you didn't put it there."

"I didn't," Hiram said in all seriousness. "Where is Minetta now?"

"Why? So you can send him after Jughead now too!"

"Hermione, I'm being serious."

"You know, I defended you to Mary and Tom. I told them you would never harm a hair on Claudia's head but --"

Hiram paled, "What happened to Claudia?"

"As if you don't know!"

"Hermione!"

Hermione took one look at Hiram's eyes. They were filled with panic and fear. Genuine fear. A hard realization dawned on her.

"You _didn't_ hurt Claudia, did you?"

"No," Hiram asserted. "What happened to my sister?" 

Hermione sighed deeply at sat at the foot of Hiram's bed. It had been so long since she had seen genuine emotion and decency in her husband that it caught her off guard.

"She was poisoned."

"Poisoned? How?"

"Oleander sap. It was put in her milkshake at Pop's."

"Oleander?" Hiram asked, his face getting darker. "There is only one person I know of who --"

Hermione put her hand up to stop Hiram before he continued, "Tom Keller is way ahead of you on that one."

"Is she going to be okay?"

Hermione could sense the slight quiver in his voice. Deep down, she wanted to believe it was genuine. That Hiram really cared about his sister that much. However, given his recent actions, she couldn't help but remain skeptical.

"They were able to administer the antidote but --"

"But what?"

"Her heart. Its weak. And as we both know, its not just from the poison. Luckily, Ravi is the one treating her and is aware of her pre-existing condition. Right now its pretty much wait and see. If she survives the next twenty four hours -- he's hopeful."

Hiram threw the covers off of the bed, "I need to see her!"

Hermione immediately pushed him back down.

"You're not going anywhere! You almost bled to death. You would have, if hadn't come home when I did."

"She's my sister, Hermione!"

"And not too many people know that! Don't you think it kills me that I can't go in there and see her! No one knows that she's family and right now, it needs to stay that way!"

"I don't care what people think, Hermione --"

"You're gonna care what FP Jones thinks! Jughead is awake. That means everyone knows what you did to him, Hiram. Including our daughter. This hospital is crawling with people who love and are loyal to the Jones family, including a small band of Serpents who just stopped in a minute ago. They all know what you did. And the only reason someone hasn't finished what your attacker started was because they are too busy worrying about Claudia to care what happens to you. You tried to kill FP's son, Hiram. He's not gonna forget that. Or forgive that easily."

"I can't just sit around and watch _mi hermana_ die."

"I know," she said quietly. "Which is why I need to know what's going on. Starting with these cards."

"You said one was found at the site of Jughead's beating and I assume the other one at Pop's."

Hermione nodded, "I know you're still playing the game. Don't lie to me about that."

"Okay I won't. I am still playing. I never stopped."

_"Why?"_

"Its more than just a game, Hermione. It always was. It's more complicated than that."

"How?"

"Now is not the time, nor the place, Hermione. Just trust me on that."

"How can I? You tried to have Jughead killed. Claudia could die. Both of these spots had Ritual cards left behind from a dangerous and deadly game that you are still somehow connected to. Not to mention that you were mysteriously stabbed. How am I supposed to take your word --"

"My stabbing has nothing to do with this!"

Hermione looked at Hiram incredulously. "I cannot see how it can't _not_ be connected."

"It's not," Hiram insisted. "I can prove it."

"How?"

"Because the one who stabbed me was Archie Andrews."

oooooo

FP Jones walked on to the elevator in a half daze, with a worried Betty and Archie behind him. Telling Jughead about Claudia was one of the hardest things he had ever done in his life. Watching his son crumble and weep at being told his mother could die was more than he could bear. As he wept, FP enveloped him into a hug. Although he could not see it, Alice had done the same for Betty and Veronica for an equally as devastated Archie. No one said anything. Did anything. They all held one another until they had cried themselves out. Until a friendly nurse had come by to tell them visiting hours were ending soon. FP didn't want to leave his son. Not for a second. However, at the same time, he wanted to see Claudia. It had been over a year since he had seen her and right now he wanted nothing more. 

"It's okay, Dad. Go," Jughead insisted when his father looked him in the eyes. He didn't have to say anything. He already knew what he wanted to do.

"Elizabeth, honey," Alice said softly. "I know that you probably want to stay but Jughead needs rest. All of you, should go home. You guys can come back and see him in the morning."

Betty went to protest, but Jughead grabbed her hand and rubbed it softly.

"It's okay," he whispered at her smiling softly. 

"I don't want to leave you, not after this."

"My dad will still be here. So I won't be alone for long. This has been a difficult few days for all of us. And even though it's become apparent that more difficult times may lie ahead, we need to keep up our strength. We can't allow ourselves to run ragged. It does none of us any good."

Jughead was looking right at FP. He knew his son meant for him to rest as well, but he didn't know how he was going to be able to do it. Almost as if she had read his mind, Alice put her hand on FP's shoulder and spoke up.

"I'm going to stay with FP for a little while longer," she replied softly. "Betty, Mr. Andrews is waiting downstairs to take you and Archie home. Veronica, your mom is on her way to come and get you. If you want to stay here with me and Jughead while FP goes and visits Claudia, you can."

Veronica nodded. Betty sweetly caressed Jughead's face and kissed his forehead. Archie gave him the tightest of hugs.

"I'll meet you guys at the elevator," FP replied as Archie and Betty exited the room. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it," Alice smiled softly. "Now, go."

FP nodded and walked out the door. Having dropped off Betty and Archie with Fred in the waiting room -- and being briefed about Mary going to pick up Jellybean -- FP was beyond grateful.

"Listen, FP," Fred said grabbing FP by the shoulder. "I'm gonna drop off the kids and make my way back here."

"Listen, Fred, you don't have to --"

"Yes, I do," Fred asserted. "I really do."

FP just smiled as Fred pulled him into a hug.

"It's gonna be okay, brother," he said. "You have to believe that."

"I do."

Fred nodded as he walked to meet Betty and Archie, who had already made their way outside. FP sighed deeply as he watched his friend leave. If you had asked him a little over a year ago if he believed that people like Alice and Fred had his back, he wouldn't believe you. A little over a year ago, he was ready to just give up. To lay down and die because he believed the world and the people he loved most in this world were better off without him. The people who loved him spent the better part of a year proving him wrong. It would ultimately be his son, the one he fought so hard to protect, the one he was willing to throw it all away for that was his beacon. His hope. The light at the end of the tunnel. Without him. His love. His support. FP wouldn't be here. He knew it. Everyone knew it. It was that faith in him that led others who had long turned their backs on him -- like Alice and Fred -- to find their way back into his life. He was forever grateful.

As he rounded the corner to the ICU he stopped and took a quick look through the observation window. It had been over a year since he had seen his wife and he stood there in awe, watching her out of the corner of his eye. Her beauty was unquestionable and at first glance, you could never tell that there was anything different about her. However, as FP walked closer it was then he noticed. Her olive colored skin was sallow, her curly raven colored hair was pulled messy, almost haphazardly up into a ponytail, but it was her eyes, once akin to two sparkling peridot's now were just as vibrant in their color but missing the light that shone behind it. It was disturbing. Almost inhuman. And for FP, it was the thing he feared the most. He stood outside the room, watching silently but intently as Dr. Patel listened to her heart. It was then Claudia looked up and saw him. Her face smiled softly and scrunched tightly as she willed herself not to cry. Dr. Patel looked behind him, saw FP standing there and gave Claudia a reassuring pat on the arm. Walking out into the hallway, FP looked at him nervously.

"How's she doing, doc?"

"Her heart rate is in the mid 60s, which is much, much better than it was only a few hours ago. This means the medicine we gave her seems to be working. She not out of the woods yet. If her heart rate climbs into the 80s and holds, I will consider the treatment successful. Now, before you see her -- know she is still pretty weak, so she may not be up for long conversations. Also as her heart rate continues to climb, she may experience minor chest pain or nausea, those are normal given the circumstances and not cause for alarm"

"W-what do I need to do?"

"Just be there, Mr. Jones. Honestly, sometimes, that's all that matters."

FP nodded as he watched Ravi walk away. Taking a deep breath, he walked into the room. The stench of antiseptic, the too bright light and the slow beat of a heart monitor greeted him. He was uneasy, but he put that aside as he walked closer to Claudia.

"Hiya, Rebel," he said smiling down at her and sweetly brushing the hair from her face.

Claudia smiled back, quiet tears rolling down her face, "Howdy, Soldier."

FP slid into a sitting position on the bed beside her. Claudia moved in closer to rest her head on FP's chest. Kissing the top of her head, he softly laid his chin on top her ponytail and pulled his arms around her -- holding her close. They said nothing. Nothing had to be said. In that moment, all they needed, all that mattered, was each other.


	6. There's A Whole Damn Army --

Veronica Lodge sat beside Jughead, a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Mrs. Cooper had stepped out momentarily to call her daughter Polly and let her know she would probably be staying the night. And to make sure that Betty ate and got some rest when she got home. You could tell by the expression on her face that she didn't want to leave Jughead, but the look she gave Veronica and that she gave in return left her with the reassurance he was in good hands. Jughead had been quiet -- too quiet -- since FP had left to visit his mom. When FP came to break the news to him about Claudia, he was a wreck. He barely spoke, but the tears that ran down his face and the pained sadness that had overtaken his features could not be ignored. He wasn't the only one -- Archie and Betty were too.

Betty was pained because Jughead was pained. Essentially having just lost her father -- Hal Cooper was going to spend the rest of his life in jail, that was a fact. She knew full well the grief he was feeling and the fear that came along with it. Archie, however, looked as if he had been punched in the gut. Claudia and Mary Andrews were close. Almost like sisters, which meant -- to Archie, Claudia Jones was his aunt. Family. The severity of her condition, she knew, was only bringing up for him the trauma of his father's shooting -- of Jughead's beating. How he almost lost them both. How he may now possibly lose another member of his family. For Veronica, however, there was a deeper sadness to it all. Claudia was her aunt. Her father's sister. FP and Jughead were her family. But no one knew that. No one could. Not now anyway. So as much as her heart broke for them -- her heart broke just as much for herself. 

In the brief time she had met Claudia, Veronica Lodge felt an instant connection. Yes, she had other aunts, but she never felt such a rapport with them as she did with Claudia. They had so much in common. Even favored one another in the looks department. Aside from her mother, Veronica never had another female figure to look up to. Given her mother's shady dealings, she had lost hope in her mother being a role model long ago. She was hoping that Claudia was the answer to that dilemma. A family member -- a Lodge -- she could look up to. Be proud of. Aspire to be. If she died -- all that potential died with her. Veronica wanted to cry but knew that she couldn't. It wouldn't make sense to anyone.

"My mother was adopted," Jughead said out of the blue, breaking the silence that had filled the room since Mrs. Cooper had left. 

"What?" Veronica asked in a half daze, her mind having temporarily wandered away from where she was at the moment.

"My mom was adopted," he continued, unfazed by her reaction. "My grandparents adopted her from an orphanage in Greendale when she was just a toddler. She never knew who her biological parents were. She looked for years but could never find them. All she had was the name that they gave her -- Gladys."

"Gladys?" Veronica replied quizzically, knowing she would have to play along like she didn't know exactly what Jughead was talking about.

"Yeah," he smiled softly. "She always hated it. Said that it made her sound like a grandma so when she was about five or six, she did this school project on her name and found out that Gladys was a Welsh variant of the name Claudia. From that moment on she insisted everyone call her that." 

Veronica smiled back, slightly bemused, "And they all went along with it."

"My mom is never one to let anyone tell her what she couldn't do -- she's stubborn that way," he laughed. "Mrs. Andrews said she when she set her mind to something, she always would make it happen."

"So Mrs. Andrews and your Mom are close?"

"Very. Its kinda like Archie and Betty. They grew up across the street from each other. Even though my mom is four years younger, she and Mrs. Andrews were always incredibly close. She doesn't like to talk about it much, but my mom's childhood was incredibly damaged. My grandparents weren't exactly kind to her."

Veronica could see the sadness is Jughead's eyes. As much as it pained her to see it, she wanted to know more. She needed to know more. So she took advantage of Jughead's sudden openness to find out what she needed to know.

"In what way? If you don't mind my asking?"

"Not at all. I'm the one that jumped down this rabbit hole, it wouldn't be fair not to see it to its end."

Jughead sighed and propped himself up more on the bed, so that he could look at Veronica directly.

"My grandfather, Philip Reilly, was a pharmacist. But also an incredibly religious man. He and Louis Cooper, Betty's grandfather, used to own a small church on the outskirts of Fox Forest. He married my grandmother, Sandra Blossom --"

"Wait!" Veronica interrupted. "Your grandmother's a Blossom!"

"Adoptive grandmother," Jughead insisted. "If I remember correctly, she was Cheryl's grandfather's sister or something like that."

"Which makes her Betty's distant cousin via adoption."

Jughead shook his head in exasperation, "Mine and Betty's familial dynamic is complicated as it is without adding that to it."

"Sorry," Veronica smiled apologetically.

"You're forgiven," Jughead laughed. "Anyway, when Grandpa Phil married Sandra Blossom, they wanted to have a large family but after a few years nothing happened. That's when they decided to adopt. Grandpa Phil, being the man of God as he was, felt obligated to do it. Said something along the lines of their purpose was to give children a home since they had one to give. Grandma, being a Blossom, was against it from the start. They all have that weird obsession with the purity of Blossom blood. So according to her, if the child had no Blossom blood, she wanted nothing to do with it. Grandpa adopted my mother regardless and did his best to give her the home he could."

"What happened?"

"Grandma Sandra suddenly became pregnant and with a biological child of their own, she saw no need to pretend like my mom was her child anymore. Grandpa Phil tried his best in the beginning to continue being a father to her but as time went on, the more children were born, the harder that became. He succumb under the weight of trying to provide for so many children."

"How many children did they end of having?"

"Eight."

"Woah. Eight?!"

"Yeah, the youngest, my Aunt Brigitte, is the same age as us."

"That's wild."

"I meant what I said about weird family dynamics. To get back to the tale at hand. Grandpa Phil crumbled under the pressure of trying to provide for a large family on a pharmacists salary. Not to mention the rumors that kept popping up that none of those children were biologically his."

"Wait so your grandmother stepped out on your grandfather?"

"Yeah, that's the theory. Given the fact that they went years without having children to all of a sudden having eight. Then when combined with the fact that they were all gingers -- it became too hard to ignore."

Veronica sat with that information for a moment before she responded.

"Ew. Gross."

"Tell me about it. Anyway, my grandfather sought solace in a bottle. So Sandra was left in charge of the house. Considering how she felt about my mother, she wasn't exactly kind. Again, my mother never really talked about it much, but from what I do know, they were cruel, neglectful, emotionally, psychologically and probably physically abusive --"

"That's awful."

"Yeah," Jug said quietly as he adjusted his sitting position to lay back more on his pillows. "That's one of the reasons that she and Mrs. Andrews were so close. My mom always had a place to run to when it got to be too much. Its also one of the reasons she doesn't like to be called Gladys. It was the only thing she had left from her parents. The parents who abandoned her and left her to this life of suffering. A constant reminder of how she was unloved from the moment she was born."

Tears ran down Veronica's cheeks. It broke her heart to think that Claudia grew up believing she was unloved. She could only imagine the way Claudia must have felt to learn the truth. To learn that she had been loved -- but that love had and continued to come with a heavy price.

"Why are you telling me all of this?" she asked genuinely curious. It's not as if Jughead had ever opened up to her like this before.

"In all honesty," he said as he closed his eyes, sighing. "I don't even know. I just -- felt like I could talk to you about this. That you would understand."

Veronica was incredibly touched by his sentiment. She couldn't help but feel that maybe, deep down, their familial connection was somehow breaking through.

"I'm glad you feel you can talk to me, Jughead. I really appreciate that."

"There are things I can't talk to Archie or Betty about. Not that I want to exclude them from things like this -- its just their too involved. You know? I don't know, maybe I just need an outside perspective. Someone who hasn't been here to bear witness to it. Who doesn't have their own preconceived ideas. For what its worth."

"It's worth more than you think," Veronica added holding back tears.

"For the longest time," Jughead smiled as he continued his earlier conversation. "I don't think I understood -- or appreciated for that matter -- all that my mother has gone through. This last year has given me a different perspective and its making me question some of the things I have said -- done -- the way I have treated her."

"Like what?"

Jughead hesitated and looked at Veronica with the utmost sincerity. She could tell by the look on his face that he was struggling in regards to answer her question. Then as fact as that look of hesitation appeared, it vanished. Replaced with the utmost resolve and sensitivity. 

"My mother has serious mental health issues," he continued. "Has, more than likely, her whole life. She never received a formal diagnosis until after I was born. Her being pregnant kinda triggered it into high gear. Enough for people to realize that her wild, recklessness was something more than just willfulness. For most of my life, I have seen her struggle with it. Even if at first I didn't know what it was. Everyday of her life, she battled this darkness and fought like hell to the other side. Every. Single. Day. There were days when she was victorious -- there were days when it seemed like the darkness would swallow her up and never let her out. And for the longest time, as stupid as this may sound, I was totally angry at her for it. It's ridiculous, I know but I was. I couldn't understand why she just couldn't be a Mom to me. Why she just couldn't act like all the other Mom's. And I was so mad. There were times when I genuinely hated her. And not just for myself. But for Jellybean. For my Dad. He struggled so hard to cope with it all. The only way he could. From the inside of a bottle. He was always so sad. And afraid. And I hated her for making him that way. For the longest time I thought she was selfish. That she didn't care about us -- only about herself."

Veronica's heart broke more than she ever knew possible. In her conversations over the last few days with her mother, Claudia and Mrs. Andrews, she felt there was something that she was not being told, she just couldn't put her finger on what that was. Now having heard Jughead speak about it, she completely understood why they didn't. She felt uneasy about all of it. There wasn't something right about talking in regards to someone's mental health struggles without them knowing that you were. Yet, at the same time, Jughead's genuine hurt and guilt about the situation was just as valid. And a talking point it seemed he wanted -- no, needed, to express. 

"It seems like you no longer think that way."

"I don't," he admitted bluntly. "It took me a long time to get there, but I don't blame her anymore. Not even for taking Jellybean and leaving Riverdale the way she did. Yes, there is a part of me that is upset by it -- and will be for some time -- but I get why she left. Hell, part of me is kinda grateful she did."

"How so?"

"If she hadn't left I never would have fallen in love with Betty. Reconciled my relationship with Archie. Met you. I still would have been the loner freak would enjoyed the self imposed exile. Most notably, I don't think my Dad would be _here_. My Mom leaving -- it put me in this position to be there for my Dad. To support him. To help him renew his friendship with the Andrews' -- with Mrs. Cooper. Her leaving put me in a position _to save his life_. To be exactly what he needed me to be, when he needed it. He's here today because she left. He's a Dad to me for the first time in years because she left. How can I be mad at her for that?"

Emotion began to overwhelm Jughead, Veronica could see it plain as day. Putting her own feelings aside, she sat down on the bed in front of him and grabbed his hands. Heavy tears began to fall down his face.

"That's -- that's why she _can't_ leave. _She can't Veronica_. I just got my Dad back. And my Mom came home. _She came home Veronica_. She -- I need to make things right. I got my Dad back. My mom came home. I need to do for her, what I did for my Dad. I need to be there for her. _I need to save her_ \-- like I did with my Dad. I need to tell her I'm sorry -- that I am s _o sorry_. That I understand why she left -- that I forgive her. That I _want_ her to come home. That I _need_ her to come home. _That I need her_. _That I love her_. Veronica -- I can't -- not now. Veronica, _I can't lose her_. _She's my Mom_ \-- "

And with that, Jughead fell weeping. Harder and more intensely then he had before. Veronica's faced remained stoic as she grabbed him and hugged him tightly. From outside the room, Alice Cooper and Hermione Lodge stood watching.

"Are you gonna tell her what happened to her father?" Alice asked as looked to Hermione with a tear-stained face.

Hermione wiped the tears from her own eyes and whispered, "In a minute."

oooooo

_May 24, 1996_

FP Jones sat at the bar in his fatigues, downing a beer. He had just been granted leave and had decided to return home to Riverdale to spend time with his family and friends. Coincidentally -- and it was purely a coincidence -- that his leave happened to fall on the weekend of the wedding of his first love Alice Smith. Something his best friend, Fred Andrews, found incredibly hard to believe.

"I'm telling ya, Freddy, it was an accident."

"Right," Fred replied rolling his eyes. "You just happened to get a weekend leave the weekend Alice was marrying Hal."

FP shook his head as he sipped his beer, "You're damn right I just happened to. Fred, you have to believe me. I didn't plan this."

"Whatever you say, FP."

FP only smiled and grabbed some peanuts from a nearby bowl.

"I have to say," he said as he chucked them into his mouth. "I never thought I would see the day that Freddy Andrews would step foot in the Wyrm."

"Not gonna lie," Fred admitted as the jukebox began to play Primitive Radio Gods. "Never thought I would step a foot into this place."

"Then why did you?" FP asked curiously.

"Well, because there is someone I would like you to meet," he replied pointing towards a nearby pool table.

FP turned his attention towards the table and there spinning a pool cue was positively the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She was tall with olive skin, long curly raven-colored hair that fell past her shoulders and eyes like two sparkling peridot's; donning a brown, red and black flannel skirt, black sweater and Doc Martens, she kinda reminded FP of Liv Tyler in Empire Records.

"Who the _hell_ is that?"

"That, my friend," Fred said as he leaned closer to FP smiling. "Is Mary's surrogate sister -- Claudia."

"Wait!" FP said turning to Fred, slightly taken aback. "Munchkin -- with the pigtails?! Followed you and Mary around like she was a lost puppy?"

"One and the same."

Turning his attention back to the pool table, " _What happened?_ "

"Puberty, my friend."

"How far off from puberty are we walking here?" FP asked curiously.

"She's four years younger than Mary."

"Sixteen?" FP asked shifting uncomfortably in his chair.

"Seventeen come December," Fred added sensing his friends apprehension, but in reality, they were only nineteen themselves. "Look FP, she may be a little younger than us, but believe me. She is _far_ from being a child."

"What's she like?"

"Well Mary says she has always had a penchant for writing, loves literature -- believes Empire is the greatest Star Wars movie ever made and that The Godfather is highly overrated --"

"I like what I'm hearing. Continue."

Fred smiled, "Thought you would."

"Why is she hanging out at the Wyrm? Is she a Serpent?"

"No," Fred said shaking his head. "Mary would never allow it. She does like to date them though."

"A bit of rebel then?"

"And then some. Not gonna lie. She can be trouble. Just yesterday she totaled a Camaro with metal softball bat."

FP turned to Fred curiously, "That Camaro didn't happen to belong to a Serpent named Viper, did it?"

"Yeah," Fred nodded. "Why?"

FP laughed out loud, " _God!_ I would have _loved_ to have seen that. _That guy's an ass_. The only reason he was even allowed in was because his dad was a Serpent."

"Yeah, well, if the Sheriff hadn't been friend with my Dad -- and I hadn't called in a favor -- she would have been looking at serious jail time."

"So, she's a troublemaker?"

"She can be," Fred admitted. "But don't let that throw you off --"

" _Throw me off?_ It only makes me like her _more_."

"Well for all that trouble, she is incredibly sweet. Kind. Optimistic. A bit vulnerable."

" _Vulnerable._ "

"She's had it rough. Her folks aren't exactly know for their kindness."

FP looked at Claudia curiously as she lined up her next shot. He knew all too well what it was like to grow up in a less than kind home. To look at Claudia, whose smile shone brighter than that of a thousand stars and whose eyes twinkled with the very essence of life, you would never know.

"Why are you telling me all this?"

"Because honestly, I think you would be good together."

"Why, because we're both damaged?"

"No," Fred sated adamantly as he looked his friend directly. "It's because you are two good people, with a lot in common, who I think deserve a shot at being happy."

Before FP could speak, loud applause drew their attention back to the pool table. Claudia was laughing and scooping up a large wad of cash off the table.

"A rebel and a hustler," FP said impressed. "I think you might be right, Freddy -- I like what I see."

"I was hoping you would say that," Fred say as he cupped his hands around his mouth and screamed. "Claudia!"

Claudia looked up at Fred with a wry smile. Putting down the pool cue, she bounced over to them.

"How much did you taken them for?" Fred asked curiously. 

"Eighty bucks," she smiled as she leaned back against the bar. "Which means that drinks are on me the rest of the night."

"I think I like the sound of that," FP chimed in, giving Claudia a wide smile.

"Whose your friend?" she asked, not taking her eyes off of FP for a second.

"Claudia Reilly," Fred introduced. "This is my best friend, FP Jones."

"Hiya, Rebel," FP said, his smile only growing wider as he extended out his hand.

Claudia bit her lip slightly and shook FP's hand, "Howdy, Soldier."

As FP Jones opened his eyes, the smell of the antiseptic and the too bright lights brought him back to reality. He had been holding Claudia for the better part of an hour. Long past when visiting hours were supposed to have ended but nothing and no one was gonna tear him away right now. Claudia stirred in his arms. She had fallen asleep almost immediately. As if she had been waiting for his comfort. To be honest, she looked like she needed it. So he sat there, and held her while she slept. Sleep, however, did not last long.

"I got into a fight with Mary." she whispered as she turned to look up at FP.

"Oh, yeah?" he asked softening his grip on her slightly. "What about?"

"It was stupid. Mind you, she started it -- but we were both stupid. Then it snowballed into things I thought we both had long gotten over and -- I hated leaving it the way I did."

"It'll be fine you know," FP said as she slowly pushed the hair out of her face. "Siblings fight. Believe me, I get into it with my own sister all the damn time. But I love her and she loves me and in the end, no amount of arguing is gonna change that. The same goes for you and Mary."

"You're right," she said pulling herself out of FP's arms to lay against the bed. "As always." 

FP smiled, "Of course I'm always right."

Claudia smacked FP playfully and for the first time since his visit, the light that always shone through her eyes peaked through.

"I can't tell you how happy I am that you're here."

"I'm happy to be here."

"How's our boy?"

"Better. Doc's say he could be out of here as early as tomorrow."

Claudia smiled painfully. FP could tell the emotion was building inside her.

"I was so scared," she said in a shaky breath.

FP cupped the side of Claudia's face. She leaned into it.

"So was I. Claude, when I say I don't think I have ever been that afraid, I mean it."

"Same here."

"So, how's our girl?" FP said changing the subject.

A wide grin grew across Claudia's face.

"Well, for starters, she prefers to be called JB now."

"JB?"

"She's at that age where having a name like Jellybean is no longer considered cute. Personally, however, I feel that it has more to do with how much she looks up to you than anything else."

FP looked at Claudia taken aback, "She really looks up to me?"

"Of course," Claudia insisted. "You're her Dad. You're like her _everything_."

FP looked at Claudia genuinely surprised. She reached up and touched the side of his face gently. He didn't know how much he missed her touch.

"No matter what issues we may have. _You're her father_. I would _never_ do anything to sour that."

"You mean it?" FP asked tried to hold back the tears.

"Of course, how could you even question that?" Claudia responded, slightly offended.

"The way I was -- when you left -- I could understand if you decided to never speak to me again."

"Forsythe Pendalton Jones, Jr." Claudia said sternly. "There is nothing. And I mean nothing -- you could ever do that would make me want to treat you that way. I mean it. You are incredibly kind. Sweet under that rough exterior. You are loving. Patient. An amazing father. Every single day that I am alive I consider myself lucky to have found you."

A heavy guilt washed over FP in that moment. Claudia had only ever been loving and faithful to him. Sure their marriage was fraught with its challenges, some more heavy than others. She had a lifetime's worth of faith and love that he didn't deserve. She deserved someone who could love her with his whole heart and soul. FP loved Alice with all his heart and soul. FP loved his wife with all his heart and soul. Both of those loves, however, were not the same. However at this moment, seeing her so fragile, he couldn't help but find himself questioning what exactly that meant. Out of the corner of his eye FP noticed Claudia scrunched her eyes in pain, a hand absently rubbing her chest.

"Claude?" he asked worriedly. "Are you okay?"

Claudia nodded, "I'm fine. Dr. Patel said that the medication could cause minor chest discomfort as my heart rate climbed."

FP took a glance at the monitors. Claudia's heart rate, which had been holding at 65 for the duration of his visit had dropped to 61 and then to 59, 58 -- .

"FP!" Claudia grabbed onto FP's hand for dear life. "I-I can't _breathe_!"

FP watched in horror as his wife began to hyperventilate. Pulling himself out of her grip, panic stricken and eyes wide with saucers he hit the call button behind the head of the hospital bed. 

"Claudia," he said trying to hold down his panic as he gripped the side of his wife's terrified face. "Stay with me."

A flurry of activity bustled into the room as Dr. Patel and a group of nurses piled in. 

"What's wrong with her? You have to help her!" FP shouted as a set of nurses grabbed him by the hands and escorted him out of the room. " _Please! You have to help her_!"

Fred Andrews had walked off the elevator just in time to see FP fall to his knees -- sobbing.

oooooo

Betty Cooper found herself unable to eat. She had been home for the better part of an hour trying to catch Polly up on everything that had happened with Jughead and his Mom while her sister had reheated food that Veronica had dropped off from Pop's earlier that night. She had picked at the plate before her while Polly offered words of encouragement. When it seemed like her words weren't going to be enough, she woke the twins from their nap and Betty found some small comfort in the arms of her niece and nephew. It wouldn't be enough, however, to take away the sinking pit in her stomach. To have been with Jughead only a few hours earlier. Happy and content -- to watch that crumble before her eyes -- was almost too much to bear. To watch her mother, who had never been fond of Mrs. Jones, a sobbing mess and Archie, a crying heap in Veronica's arms -- it was just the awful cherry on top of what was turning out to be a rotten sundae.

Archie had been oddly quiet the entire ride back to their house. So much that Mr. Andrews drew concerned leaving him home by himself. It was then Archie had spoken up. 

"I'm fine Dad," he assured. "It's just been a long night. I think I might just go to bed."

Mr. Andrews had seemed satisfied enough as he dropped them off in front of the house and proceeded to drive back to the hospital to be there for FP. Once the truck was out of sight, Betty turned and took a good look at her friend. For the first time she noticed how pale he was. How nervous he seemed. It was disconcerting.

"Hey, Arch," she said drawing his attention away from him watching his father drive away and back to her. "Why don't you come over for a while. Polly's here with the twins -- I know she would love to see you."

"That's okay, Betty," Archie smiled, although the smile did not reach his eyes. "I'm just really tired. Talk with you tomorrow."

"Yeah, I will."

Betty watched as Archie turned around and made a mad dash up the stairs and into this house. That had been over an hour ago and she couldn't help but shake the feeling that something more was going on with her best friend. She was about to pick up the phone and give him a call when a text appeared on her phone from Archie.

_MEET ME OUTSIDE._

Excusing herself from the table quietly, she grabbed her jacket and sneaked outside. There standing at the foot of her steps was Archie, paler than he had been a hour ago and visibly shaken. 

"Archie?" Betty asked as she reached out and grabbed her friends hand. "What is it? What's wrong?"

Archie looked at Betty with tears in his eyes and swallowed hard, "I-I tried to kill Hiram Lodge."

oooooo

Hermione Lodge waited half of an hour before she told her daughter what had happened to her father. They had waited until Jughead had calmed down enough before she went in to take her daughter home. By this time, Jughead had grown incredibly worried about his own father, who had gone to visit his mother and with whom he had not heard a word on since. So, much to her protest, Alice agreed to go down and check on him. It wasn't until they were in front of the elevator that Hermione had broken the news to her daughter about what happened to her father. While Veronica tried to play it off like he had it coming -- which in reality he did -- Hermione could tell by the look in her daughter's eyes that when she said her father would be fine she was relieved. As much as Veronica had tried to deny she was indeed concerned. As the elevator doors opened and the three women walked inside, a figure on the other end of the hall caught her eye. Someone she had only seen in passing but for whom she immediately recognized. 

"Malachi," she said without realizing she was speaking out loud.

Both Veronica and Alice looked up but it was her daughter who reacted first.

" _Jughead!_ " she whispered as she launched herself out of the elevators just as the doors shut.

" _Veronica!_ " Hermione screamed as the elevator began to move. "Stop the damn elevator Alice!"

"I'm trying!" Alice retorted back, pushing every button she could in the hopes that something would work.

Just when it looked like the elevator was about the open, it suddenly stopped. The lights above them flickered, went out, and came back on a pale shade of red. The two women exchanged a haunted look at the realization. The power hadn't just gone out in the elevator.

The power had gone out in the entire hospital.


	7. -- Thinkin' That Their Gonna Harm Me

Veronica hadn't known what had come over her.

One moment she was walking into the elevator, trying to staunch the feelings of worry and relief that had been building since she heard about her father's attack, the next, she heard her mother's speaking.

_Malachi._

It had been a faint whisper and Veronica had barely heard it. But she did. Turning around, almost as if in slow motion, she saw the rival gang leader, with a wild smirk across his face. What happened next, was a literal blur. All she knew was the moment she saw Malachi, all she could think about was Jughead. He was alone in his hospital room, grief stricken and having literally just woke up from a coma less than a day ago. He was not in a position to defend himself. He was her friend. Her family. So before she knew what she was doing, she jumped out of the elevator.

_"Jughead!"_

At the very moment Veronica found herself out in the hallway, its as if what she had done had finally hit her. She turned in horror to watch as the elevator doors closed behind her with Mrs. Cooper and her mother inside. Her mother screaming her name. When the doors had shut she now stood in the empty hallway with a man who less than a week ago had nearly beaten Jughead to death.

And she was alone.

"Well if it isn't Daddy's Little Princess," Malachi sneered. "You should have stayed in that elevator."

Veronica bit back her fear and turned back around to face him, "I'm not letting you come anywhere near Jughead."

Malachi laughed. A menacing laugh one would hear almost out of a cartoon villain. 

"Oh, sweetheart, what makes you think I came alone?"

Veronica paled, "No."

"Oh, yes," he replied crossing the hallway, closing the gap between him and Veronica. "He wasn't breathing when we left him in that ditch -- he was supposed to have stayed that way."

Veronica wanted to move but found herself frozen in fear. Everything in her told her to run, to get to Jughead, but she found she didn't have the courage to do so. Courage came to her moments later, when the lights went out. Veronica took off in a mad dash and had made it around the corner, swearing under her breath that she had been wearing heels, which made a tapping sound as she ran across the linoleum floors. She had made it to the end of the hall near Jughead's room when the lights came back up a bright red. The blackout had triggered the hospitals' back up generator and triggered the security system. Knowing that she no longer had the comfort of darkness and knowing by the sound of the footsteps closing in on her that she didn't have time to make it to Jughead's room before she was caught, she ducked behind a nearby abandoned nurses station.

There was only one thing left for Veronica Lodge to do.

oooooo

"What do you mean you tried _to kill_ Hiram Lodge?" Betty asked trying her absolute best not to scream.

"I never intended to," Archie protested. "It just happened."

Betty raised her eyebrows in confusion, "How can you _just happen_ to try to kill someone?"

Archie shrugged as he took a seat on the steps outside of Betty's house.

"I don't know what I was thinking going there to begin with," he lamented. "All I know is that I was so angry. After finding out your Dad was the Black Hood and knowing that someone tried to kill my dad that night -- I just knew Hiram was behind it. Then after finding out what he tried to do to Jug -- I don't know, its like everywhere I went, all I saw was red. I was angry. Incredibly angry. I don't know what happened next, Betty, its like I must have blacked out or something because when it all came back into focus -- I was standing over Mr. Lodge with a bloody knife in my hand."

"But you don't remember stabbing him?"

"No, Betty, I don't. But I know where you are going with this -- we were the only two there -- I know that I was the one that stabbed him."

Betty rubbed her hands in front of her face, trying desperately to hide the rising fear inside her. In that moment, she was struck with a terrible sense of deja vu. Of a similar time between her and Jughead. As they sat on these very steps, her frantically confessing to how she and her mother covered up a murder that Chic had committed. The look of fear on uncertainty on his face was most likely in this moment a mirror for her own. She had to give him credit, he was strong in the face of his fear. Betty had needed him. Now Archie needed her. She had to do the same for him. With a heavy sigh, she sat besides him and placed a supportive hand on her friends shoulder.

"Betty, I saw Mrs. Lodge at the hospital," he whispered. "She was covered in blood. That means Mr. Lodge is there. If -- if he dies, Betty --"

"Archie don't think tha --"

"If he dies, Betty, then I am a murderer. If he lives -- then my life is ruined."

"Maybe, not," Betty suggested as she got up and turned to face her friend. 

"What do you mean, Betty?"

"Please don't take what I am about to say the wrong way. If I am out of line or overstepping my bounds, feel free to stop me at any time, but there is something that we need to talk about."

"You know you can talk to me about anything Betty."

"Archie," Betty hesitated as she sat back down next to her friend, grabbing his hands in her own. "Over the last few months -- after your father's shooting -- you've been different. Anxious, agitated, irritable, hypervigilant. Which is understandable, your father almost died, you saw it happen, that had to be incredibly hard on you."

Archie withdrew his hands from Betty's and turned away, unable to look her in the eyes.

"But you've also been having panic attacks, making rash decision, engaging in self destructive behaviors -- and that's just from what I can see."

"What are you getting at Betty?" Archie responded with agitation rising in his voice.

"I'm pretty sure you have Post Traumatic Stress Disorder."

"I don't have PTSD, Betty," he responded defensively as he got up from his seat.

"Archie, I'm pretty sure you do. Given the reaction that you had to what happened to Jug -- your stabbing and forgetting that you stabbed Hiram Lodge --"

"And what makes you think you know the first thing about PTSD, Betty?"

"Jughead," she whispered quietly.

Archie wanted to say something but found he had no response. He remembered Jughead had mentioned once that he had PTSD, but Archie had thought it was only a joke. Betty took a deep breath and guided Archie to sit back down. As much as every part of her body ached and her heart broke from this latest revelation regarding the man she loved. There would be time to deal with that. Right now. At this very moment. She had to help their friend. _That is if he'll let me_. 

"The only reason I am even mentioning this to you Archie, is because I am your friend. You mean the world to me. To Veronica. To Jug. I want to help you."

"Even if what you say is true," Archie admitted reluctantly. "And I do have PTSD -- how is that in any way going to help me? I tried to kill Mr. Lodge."

"From what you describe happened, Archie, what you had was more than just a blackout. It sounds like a dissociation."

"Dissociation?'

"It's complex and kinda hard to explain because its sorta different for everybody. However, the best way I can describe it you is when your mind detaches itself from the world around you. It's a fear response of sorts. It has to be triggered. Meaning Mr. Lodge had to have done or said something to you that caused that to happen. I wouldn't be surprised if it was on purpose. Given how much he's been trying to pull your strings."

"I still don't see how any of this is going to help?'

"Dissociative related acts of violence are uncommon but not unheard of. However, it only means that the situation is that serious. You need to get help Arch, to stop something like this from happening again. Also, if we can document your PTSD, the things that Hiram did and said to you with a medical professional -- then we can establish a precedent for him being aware of your condition and knowingly taking advantage of and provoking responses out of you based on that knowledge. It would be our greatest chance to establish a defense."

"Defense?"

"Archie, you just admitted to trying to kill someone. A defense is our best line of strategy at this point. Especially if Mrs. Lodge wins the election."

_Betty's right._

Archie and Betty turned around to see Polly standing behind them.

"I didn't mean to interrupt or pry, I just wanted to see what was taking Betty so long. I couldn't help but overhear --"

Betty could see Archie tense. She got up and walked towards her sister, her eyes pleading for understanding.

"Polly --"

Polly stopped Betty before she could continue, "There's no need, Betty. I'm on your side. In fact -- I think I may know someone that can help. Someone we can trust."

oooooo

Tom Keller may no longer have been Sheriff of Riverdale, but that didn't mean that he lost the respect that came with it. A few choice phone calls and he was able to finagle his way to where he needed to be. Know, that honestly, this was the last place he wanted to be right now. The last place he ever expected to be now that he was no longer in charge of Riverdale's law enforcement. Even though he had been here only a few days prior, he thought that had been the end of the road for him with this issue. He could put it behind him and not think of it again. Like most things in his life, however, that was about to prove to not be the case. He walked slowly down the long, dark hall. Knowing what would be meeting him at the end he did his best to try and delay it as much as possible. When he got their, however, he faltered. Trying his best not to cringe or give in to his urge to vomit.

"Penelope, will you put your damn clothes back on?" he asked as he looked away. A loud crash and shocked screams met him. "You, too Hal."

After several minutes of rumblings and under breath curses from the cell before him, Tom Keller turned around to peek. There sitting on the bed on Hal's detention cell was a shocked Penelope Blossom and an angry Hal Cooper. Thankfully, now fully clothed.

"What brings you here, Tom?" Hal asked more than a little perturbed. Penelope just sat there, too shocked to speak.

"I actually came to speak to your 'wife'," Tom replied using air quotes for the last part of his sentence.

"What for?" Penelope responded, finally finding the urge to speak.

"Someone tried to kill Claudia Jones tonight."

"Well, you can't blame either of us," Hal responded. "We were both rather -- _busy_."

Tom squicked at the way Hal said _busy_. " _I could see that_ \-- but Penelope here may hold information vital to helping us catch the person who did it."

Hal looked at Tom curiously, "In what way?"

"In no way that matters to you. Penelope, if you will join me, I need to speak to you -- alone."

"And what makes you think I will help you?" she responded defiantly.

Tom's face softened, "We're not sure if Claudia's gonna make it -- and despite who and what you are now -- I know Claudia meant a lot to you once. You considered her family and if I remember correctly, you used to think stuff like that mattered."

Penelope hesitated before getting up from her seat to turn to Hal. "I'll be right back."

Tom walked up to the cell and opened the doors. He waited until Penelope was fully out before slamming the door tightly. "Meet me in interrogation room, Penelope. There is something I need to say to good old Hal here."

Penelope blew Hal a kiss before she walked down the hall and out the door that led into the Sheriff's station.

"What happened to Claudia?" Hal asked with a concern that if Tom didn't know him any better he could have sworn was genuine.

"Don't, you dare."

" _Don't I dare what, Tom?_ Show compassion? Concern? Claudia was special to me once too, ya know?"

An anger rose in Tom like he hadn't felt in a very long time. He walked up to closer to Hal's cell so that now only the layer of glass stood between them.

"You took her virginity while you were engaged to Alice and when Claudia threatened to tell her, you threw her into a tree and broke her back --"

"She had been drinking and fell back into a tree --"

"They had to put in metal rods to keep it in place. Then you had the audacity to run to Mommy and Daddy and because of you she spent most of her junior year of high school stuck in the Sisters of Quiet Mercy, practically paralyzed --"

"Why all of a sudden defending her Tom? If I remember correctly, you never believed the story that she told everyone either --"

"I also never would have believed you were a serial killer, so suffice to say there are a lot of things that I am learning about now. Lots of decisions that I regret. The one thing I can pretty much promise you Hal and that I can take comfort in, seeing you here, is that you'll never get anywhere near Claudia -- ever -- again."

Tom walked away in that moment, down the hall and out the door. He was too focused on the task at hand. Tom did his best to put as much distance between him and Hal before he beat the crap out of the man that he didn't hear him whisper as the hall door closed behind him.

_Don't be so sure._

oooooo

It all happened so fast.

One moment Fred Andrews was walking into the emergency room -- the next he heard the familiar panicked screams of FP Jones and as he got off the elevator saw his friend -- falling to his knees crying. He was at FP's side instantly.

"One moment we were talking -- and the next she couldn't breathe -- her heart rate dropped --"

Fred said nothing except, hug his friend for dear life. After a moment, he slid his arm arm around his friend and helped him up. He was unsteady on his feet. They were able to make it to a set of nearby chairs, when Ravi came out to find them. FP stood up quickly, too quickly, as he fell back down to the chair with a thud. Fred and Ravi were immediately beside him, exchanging worried glances.

"I'm fine," FP said shooing away their hands as they tried to help him into a sitting position. "Tell, me Doc -- how's my wife?"

"Stable," Ravi said relieved. "We had to dial back the dosage of the medication she was on. As she was improving, it proved to be too much for her body to handle. Luckily we will start scaling back on the medication slightly and her heart rate was in the mid-seventies. If we continue to adjust it as the night goes on, and we see continued improvement -- I see no reason why she won't recover."

"Can I see her?" FP asked as he stood up too fast, and yet again, his feet gave out from under him. Luckily, Fred and Ravi were able to catch him before he hit the chair again.

"What you need, FP," Fred said sternly. "Is rest. You've been through a lot. You are no good to either yourself or Claudia running yourself ragged."

"I'm fine Fred. I just want to see my wife."

"I agree with Mr. Andrews," Ravi said as he finished taking FP's pulse. "You've been under a lot of stress. Your heart rate is elevated and I wouldn't be surprised if your blood pressure was too. Some sleep would do you some good."

"I'm not leaving my son or my wife."

Ravi got up and looked down at FP, "You don't have to Mr. Jones. I am sure I can find a spare room you can use for a few hours. Give you a mild sedative. Allow your body to rest. As Mr. Andrews already mentioned you are no good to either your wife or your son in the state you are in."

"What about --"

"I'll keep an eye on Claudia and Jug," Fred affirmed. "Now, go with Dr. Patel. Get some rest. I mean it. Your family is my family. I'll protect them with my life."

FP nodded as Ravi helped him to his feet and into a nearby wheelchair. Fred watched anxiously as he was wheeled away. Sighing heavily, he walked past the nurses and into the room where Claudia was being kept. He started a little at the sight of her. Pale, thinner than the last time he saw her. Dark circles under her eyes, the kind you got from profound illness. Yet, with one look into her eyes, the brightest green he had ever known, there was a light that shone through. The one he had always seen. Fierce. Tough. Determined. Full of life. It made him smile.

"Are you gonna stop staring at me and come in already, Freddy?"

Fred sighed and walked inside the room, "Not gonna lie, Claude, not exactly the way I pictured seeing you again."

Claudia shrugged, "Me neither, but what the hell can you do?"

Claudia held out her arms and welcomed Fred into a hug. It was nice. They hadn't been at a good rapport in a while and although he knew they had their issues to overcome, in that moment, it felt like they were back in time. Back to when they were at a good place in their friendship. Even though the thought made him smile more than he had in a long time, it also made him profoundly sad for reasons he couldn't understand.

"So," Claudia said as she let go and motioned for Fred to sit on the end of the bed. "I hear you may actually be the next Mayor of Riverdale."

Fred shrugged, "I'm running but in all honesty, it looks like Hermione might walk away from this one victorious."

"Don't sell yourself short, Fred. You have wanted to be Mayor of this forsaken town for as long as I have known you. The people of this town know you. Respect you. They aren't going to let some flashy showmanship get in the way of that."

"A lot has happened since you left, Claudia. Hiram Lodge has cemented a firm grip on this town. Convinced people he is out for the greater good."

Claudia sat up and looked Fred dead in the eyes, "As a man of construction, you know very well that cement can be broken. And Hiram could always look in a mirror and convince his own reflection of his good intentions. But guess what, mirrors can be broken too."

Fred smiled softly. This was the Claudia he knew. He liked. He wondered after all this time if she had always been there, hidden underneath all of the doom and gloom or if she was always this way, and he had chosen to ignore it.

"I wish I had your confidence."

"You don't need to, I have enough confidence for both of us."

Fred could see Claudia nonchalantly look over her shoulder. He knew who she was looking to see.

"FP is resting. He just wanted me to let you know."

"Thank you for telling me. And also, thank you for convincing FP he needed the rest. I know you did and I am grateful for it."

They exchanged a small smile and sat in silence for a moment. Longer than either of them felt comfortable with or knew why. Finally, it was Claudia who broke it. The light in her eyes turned dark as she grabbed Fred by the hand.

"I need you to promise me to look out for my boys," she whispered overcome with tears.

"Claudia," Fred replied squeezing her hand. "I just talked with Dr. Patel. He's confident you are going to recover."

"I'm not talking about this," Claudia said as she placed a hand on her chest, over her heart. "There is so much more in play right now Fred. So much you don't know. _They don't know._ Its happening faster than I thought it would -- I thought I would have time to prepare. Prepare them --"

"Prepare them for what -- Claudia, you're not making sense."

Claudia looked up at Fred with tears in her eyes, "They found a card at Pop's didn't they?"

Fred froze, "Claudia, what are you talking about?"

"You know damn well what I am talking about."

Fred let go of Claudia's hand and backed away from the bed in shock.

"How do you know about that?"

"I know a lot more than you think I do, especially about this."

"That's not possible. No one else --"

"You and your little Midnight Club didn't discover it. Its been around as long as Riverdale has --"

Fred looked at Claudia in shock. For the longest time he had thought they were the only ones. That this horrific secret was theirs and theirs alone.

"How do you know about the club? Or the game? Did FP tell you --"

"FP didn't tell me any of it. I found out first hand."

A realization dawned on Fred, "You've played the game?"

"Not by choice."

"When?" Fred replied confused. "And what do you mean by not by choice?"

Claudia signed deeply, trying to look for the right words to say.

"Remember when I got jumped by Hal Cooper?"

Fred nodded. How could he forget. Her spine had been severely bruised and some parts dislodged. Put back together with metal rods. Guilt washed over Fred. No one had believed Claudia when she said that Hal Cooper had pushed her away and into a tree. At the time Hal seemed so sweet and innocent. Too innocent to have done such an awful thing. Now they all knew better. Fred could only nod at her question.

"Remember what happened to me afterwards?"

How could he forget. The Coopers were well respected people who were friends with the Reilly's. They shared the disdain for Claudia and had convinced them that Claudia needed to recover in a place where she could reflect on all her sins and lies.

"The Sisters of Quiet Mercy," Fred whispered. "That is where you played it?"

"That's where this damn thing originated from."

"Wait, you are telling me that something as dark and twisted as this -- came from the halls of a house of the Lord."

Claudia winced at that last word and looked to Fred sheepishly, "Remember what I used to say about that place for months after I got out?"

"That it was filled with evil satanic bitches?"

"Well --" Claudia hesitated. "That's not just a figure of speech. That's what they are -- literally. Its a house of the Lord, but a different kind of Lord. A much darker one than they let on."

"What _exactly_ are you saying here."

Claudia looked to Fred and spoke in a matter of fact tone.

"The Sisters of Quiet Mercy worship The Devil."

Before Fred could respond to this revelation -- the power went out.

oooooo

Cheryl Blossom was worried.

It had been hours since they had heard anything from Kevin, Ambrose or any of the other Serpents who had left to go the hospital to be by FP's side. She had tried texting and calling Keller more times that she could count with no success. Something happened -- it had to have. There was no other explanation for why no one was answering her. She looked to Toni, who stood behind the bar, handing out drinks and nervously glancing at her phone for other reasons. Sweet Pea was arriving soon with Fangs, whom they all believed was dead. He had actually been absconded out of town for his own safety by fellow Serpent in hiding Joaquin. Before learning the truth, they all believed he had died. It was one of the reasons they went to war with the Ghoulies. One of the reasons their numbers were as depleted as they were. One of the reasons there wasn't any other place in town that was safe for them but the Wyrm.

Exactly what Hiram Lodge had wanted.

Cheryl kept thinking back to their conversation with Kevin and Moose earlier. How they had spotted Claudia Jones at the hospital with Hiram Lodge after Jug's accident. Her poisoning had already confirmed that she had come to town -- the only question that remained was why, on Earth, would she have anything to do with Hiram after what he had done to her son. None of it made any sense, but in a strange way -- it did. Their parents had spent years pretending that they didn't know one another. That they were practically strangers, when it was becoming more and more apparent that wasn't the case. It was becoming obvious that their parents had been as close as they had been. Thick as thieves. Part of a complicated and complex set of relationships that were dared not spoken of. Cheryl kept thinking about the circumstances could have put an end to those relationships. That there was something important. An almost lesson to be learned from whatever led to their fallout. Cheryl once again looked at Toni, who was shaking as she tried to clean some shot glasses. Instantly Cheryl got up and walked to the bar. Reaching a hand over the counter, she grabbed Toni's wrist softly to keep it from shaking.

"You don't need to be doing this right now," she said as she gestured for Toni to take a seat on the stool beside her.

Toni sighed, "I can't just sit around and wait for news."

"Believe me, I know how you feel. I am not used to sitting down not doing anything either but -- its not safe out there. For any of us right now. The best thing any of us can do is to wait."

Toni squeezed Cheryl's hand in support, put down the cup and walked around to the side of the bar until she was standing right in front of Cheryl.

"Thank you," she whispered as she took a seat. 

"Don't mention it," Cheryl whispered back hugging Toni close to her. Toni responded in kind by placing her head on Cheryl's shoulder.

The sound of the door opening took them out of their moment. Looking up in its direction, they saw Joaquin standing with Fangs, looking worse for wear, but breathing.

"Hey, sis," he smiled softly, even though it look as if the very movement caused great pain.

Without a second thought, a tearful Toni jumped up and ran to Fangs, who enveloped her into a hug. Other Serpents soon followed, some hugging Fangs, other giving him soft pats on the back, but all looking happier than Cheryl had seen them in days. Wiping back tears she hopped off the stool to go say hello to the resurrected Serpent herself when her phone rang. Glancing back quickly, she saw the name KEVIN appear.

"Finally," she sighed as she answered it. "What the hell took you so long, Keller? I have been trying to call you for the last few --"

The sounds of heavy breathing stopped Cheryl in mid-sentence. 

"Kevin?" she asked as her worry got turned up to eleven. "Kevin? Is that you? Kevin Keller answer me?!"

Cheryl did realized that her voice had been raised to the point of screaming. Toni, Fangs, Joaquin and the other Serpents had stopped talking and turned to look at her.

"KEVIN KELLER --"

_C-Cheryl --_

"Kevin? Kevin, what's wrong?" Cheryl asked, as the tone of Kevin's voice -- pained and afraid -- sent chills down her spine. 

_C-Cheryl -- Fox Forest -- please -- HELP! -- HELP ME!_

"KEVIN!" Cheryl screamed as the gut wrenching sound of a dial tone met her.

oooooo

Jughead Jones laid back on the bed trying to get some sleep. However, sleep it seemed, wanted nothing to do with him at the moment. After Veronica had left with her mother and Mrs. Cooper, his doctor had come by to see him before his rounds were over. Jughead told him about the migraine. The one that had been stabbing at his head since he had woken up with Betty in his arms. The doctor had asked him on a scale from one to ten how bad it hurt while trying to shine a light in his eyes, which was excruciating. Jughead told him a six and then sent a nurse with an IV full of pain meds and ordered him to rest. Which Jughead had been trying to do ever since. He shifted to try and sleep on the opposite side of his bed when the lights suddenly went out. A second later they were replaced with a weird red glow that Jughead assumed were due to a back up generator. 

His first thoughts immediately went to his mother, who was downstairs in the emergency room. Frantically, and trying to hide the panic, he reached over to grab his phone to call his Dad. However in his haste, he did nothing but knock it and all of his get well cards off the table. Swearing under breath and still unsteady on his feet, he lifted himself off. the bed. The medication had subdued his migraine somewhat but being bed ridden, even a few days left his muscles tired and unused. He nearly fell to his face. Putting all of his efforts into supporting himself, he slowly lowered himself to the ground and pick up his phone. It took tremendous effort for him to pick himself up, but he did, slowly, only to find the last person he would ever expect waiting there to meet him.

_Penny._

It felt as if all the air had gotten suck out of him as he whispered her name, hands tightening on the bed sheets as she walked from the doorway and into his room. It took every bit of strength for him to stay on his feet.

"Hey, there Jonesy. What a surprise to see you upright," she said smiling a smug smile as he took out and opened a switch blade. "Lets see if we can do something about that."

Penny lunged forward as a weakened Jughead did his best to move out of her way, falling to the floor in the process. Penny, who had fallen so hard that she had stabbed the hospital bed groaned in frustration as she turned maniacally towards Jug, who had fallen hard and was struggling to make sense of his bearings. Penny screamed loudly as she moved towards Jug only to be grabbed from behind and put into a choke hold. Jughead's vision was blurring, he may have hit his head during his fall, as he struggled to put the whole thing into focus. It took a few minutes but his vision finally cleared. Just in time to see Penny's body fall to the ground unconscious. Looking up to face his savior, Jughead was both taken aback and afraid simultaneously at who it had been. 

For standing above Jughead, out of breath and his arm bloodied from where Penny had stabbed him repeatedly, was none other than Hiram Lodge.

"We need to get you out of here," Hiram said as he extended his hand out to help Jughead up.

Jughead looked to Hiram with a mixture of fear and confusion. Upon seeing this, Hiram bent down so that he could be at eye level with his nephew.

"Look, I know you don't trust me --"

"Understatement."

Hiram rolled his eyes, "But Penny coming after you now, that's not on me. And believe me she is not alone."

"What do you mean?"

"This place is crawling with Ghoulies. Their out to kill you."

"Because you told them to!"

"I-I didn't understand at the time that I wasn't the only one they worked for or that someone else would want you dead more than I would."

"Who else would want me dead?"

"There will be a time and place to explain this -- but we have to go. That choke hold won't keep Penny out long and even if it did, there are more coming. We need to get you out of here -- now -- come with me or stay here and die, the choice is yours."

Jughead took a quick look at Penny and swore under his breath. Reaching out he grabbed Hiram's hand who helped him swiftly to his feet. Once he had found that he was unsteady, without saying a word, Hiram swung his arm around Jughead's waste and helped support his weight as they made their way across the room and out the door.


	8. Say Goodnight, I'll Never Get Free

Tom Keller walked into the interrogation room to find a petulant Penelope Blossom waiting for him.

“Not to sound like a Nagging Nelly, Tom, but if there is any way we can speed this little chat of ours up, I have -- _other things_ \-- I should be doing right now.”

Tom rolled his eyes in annoyance, “It can wait.”

“Fine,” she huffed as Tom took a seat across from her. “What is it you want to know?”

“Why?”

“Why, what?”

"Why, Claudia?" Tom looked to Penelope exasperated, his nerves were frayed and his patience thin, “You owe me that much.”

“Whatever do you mean, Tom?” she replied coyly.

“Claudia was poisoned, Penelope.”

Penelope’s expression dropped. There was an immediate change in her demeanor. Gone was her wry playfulness and sarcasm. What it was replaced by -- coldness and anger -- shook Tom in a way he hadn’t felt in a very long time.

“I didn’t poison her,” she stated flatly.

“I know,” Tom replied. “I also know, that whoever did -- got the poison from you.”

“And why would I help anyone hurt Claudia -- she’s like my cousin.”

“And she’s my sister!” Tom yelled angrily. This only seemed to annoy Penelope more than she already had been.

“Since when?” she countered. “Last time I checked, it had been _years_ since you had any kind of meaningful contact with her. Now, all of a sudden, its as if all those transgressions that led to your parting of ways no longer hold meaning.”

Tom sat back on his chair frustrated. Penelope had a point. He had spent years keeping a cordial but arms length relationship with Claudia. Primarily because of her relationship with FP but also partly because of his own damn ego. Something that even now, he was still reconciling.

“I’ve made a few mistakes where Claudia is concerned --”

“More than a few -- “

“But I am coming to terms with that. With my actions. How I treated her -- and that is more than I can say about you -- or Hal.”

Penelope rolled her eyes, “This again?”

“She’s was right, Penelope. This entire time.”

“Right,” Penelope guffawed. “The girl got drunk and came on to Hal. When he rebuffed her advances, she went after him -- tripping and falling against a tree --”

“You still believe that? After everything Hal has done?”

“I know Hal, better than anyone. And last time I checked Tom -- you didn’t believe her either.”

“That’s because Claudia was sixteen when Hal manipulated her -- “

“He did not -- “

“Hal seduced her. Slept with her. All the while engaged to Alice. Overwhelmed with guilt Claudia wanted to confess what she had done but that control freak couldn’t allow her to tarnish his good name. So he grabbed her and shoved her into a tree. Injuring her so badly, they had to put metal rods inside her just so she could walk again. Then your precious Hal went to his parents and used them to influence Claudia’s adoptive parents -- who were just looking for an excuse to cast her aside -- to imprison her for nearly a year --”

“Stop being so dramatic, Tom, she was never imprisoned.”

“I would call having surgery only to wake up being unable to move. Unable to speak. Surrounded by vindictive nuns who do nothing but call you horrible names all day prison, Penelope. You of all people know how awful that place is --”

“The Sisters have been nothing but kind to me --”

“Is that one of the reasons you sent your daughter to their disgusting gay conversion program? Because they were so _kind to you_?”

“How _dare_ you speak on matters you can’t possibly understand!”

“Did you forget who you are speaking with, Penelope? I may not understand my son all the time or what life must be like for him -- but never in a million years would I ever do to him what you did to Cheryl. Its sick. And you should honestly be in prison right alongside Hal for it.”

“Lucky for me then that its not illegal.”

Tom rubbed his hand softly across his face in an effort to calm his anger, which was reaching a fever pitch at this point. Penelope had the ability to do that to someone. Always. Even when they were teenagers, she had this knack for doing or saying things that tested your limits. Tom knew better than anyone how intentional those actions were.

"I am not playing around here, anymore, Penelope. I've done you a lot of favors over the years -- most of them I am now greatly regretting."

"Favors?"

Tom leaned in to the table, bringing himself closer to Penelope. He wanted to make sure what he was about to say couldn't be accidentally overheard.

"When Daryl Doiley committed 'suicide', I overlooked evidence that pointed to something otherwise, because I know how he had humiliated you back in high school. That bastard had it coming. I ruled Clifford's death a 'suicide' despite what it said on the toxicology report, because he murdered your only son. I showed mercy --"

"Mercy? More like pity --"

"Still. I protected you because I felt you didn't deserve to be punished for your actions. I know you. I know what life was like for you in that house -- with those people. I wasn't going to blame you for taking action against people who hurt you. I did this because Claudia told me what life was actually like for you. Her adoptive mother is a Blossom. I know the two of you were close once. I know that deep down, in your own weird way, you still care about Claudia. Which is why I am asking you, please -- tell me why you would help hurt her?"

Penelope looked down at her hands, as if they were the most fascinating things she had ever seen. Tom knew this look well. It was the one Penelope always had when she was wrestling with a decision. Appealing to her once sense of sisterhood with Claudia was the only option he had at the moment to make a break in finding out who hurt her. In the hopes of keeping her safe. If the threat could be identified and dealt with, then she would be safe. That is all Tom had wanted. In truth, Tom felt driven to do it. Penelope had been right. He had failed Claudia. Spectacularly. Keeping her safe was one of the first steps he would take to try and make things up to her. After what seemed like forever, she gave a heavy sigh and reached into her pocket. She pulled out what looked like a small card, folded in half. She unfolded it and put it on the table in front of them. Tom froze. He had gotten a call from Fred Andrews on the way over to the station. He had explained to him in detail his conversation with Hermione. Add to it the conversation with Claudia the other night at Pops -- and it looked like the darkest chapter in his life was about to come back at him in full swing.

"This is Quest card?"

Penelope nodded, "The rune on the front is the one for Trial or Test. Its how you initiate a Ritual. The picture on the other side represents the person who should be tested."

" _Grypis Regina?_ " Tom asked quizzically. "You think this is Claudia."

"I don't think, Tom. _I know._ We all have our roles. This is hers."

"What exactly does this mean?"

Penelope studied Tom for a long time before responding. It made him uncomfortable. He knew that the cogs were spinning in her head, trying her best to find a way to drop on him the story he knew she was dying to tell.

"What do you know about the land that encompasses this town, pre-Pickens that is?"

"Not much."

Penelope smiled widely, "This town was founded on more than mass genocide. It was founded on the prospect of creating a sanctuary."

"A sanctuary for what?" Tom asked, his curiosity piqued. 

"Malevolence, villainy, every vile, ugly, wicked thing in existence. A literal Hell on Earth."

"Why?" Tom responded incredulously. "Why would anyone want that?"

"Stories have been passed down in the Blossom family for generations -- what truth lies in any of it, who knows? But the story goes that Barnabas Blossom sold his soul to The Devil, in exchange for wealth and fortune. However, as fate would have it, The Devil didn't want Barnabas' soul. He wanted something much more duplicitous in mind. He wanted a place on Earth. Literally. He wanted a place to call his kingdom. He tasked Barnabas with creating that kingdom for him --"

"In Riverdale?"

Penelope nodded, "Barnabas agreed that once he had his wealth and power, that he would set about turning Riverdale into whatever The Devil wanted it to be. Once the town was settled, he enlisted the help of four of the most prominent families and made a pact to see this vision through. They were known from that day forward as The Five. After a time The Five came to like what they created in Riverdale and so they reneged on the deal that was made. The Devil, angered by this betrayal cursed The Five, their families and their descendants. They would know nothing but pain, misery, tragedy and death until they followed through on their promise --"

"My sister is dying Penelope!" Tom screamed. "And you are sitting here feeding me some Lord of the Rings bullshit --"

"That Lord of the Rings bullshit," Penelope said angrily. "Is why your sister is dying, Tom!"

"Just skip story time Penelope and cut to the chase already!"

"The curse would haunt The Five and their families for generations. However as time wore on, it became more of legend than fact as things like this often do. The descendants split from that day forward into two points of view: Those who believed their misfortune was nothing more than a natural part of life and those who believed that it was due to magic --"

"Magic doesn't exist."

"According to whom?" Penelope chided. "And even if it doesn't, Tom, none of that matters. So long as people believe. Belief is a powerful thing and it can make people do terrible things. If someone truly believes that magic exists and that it was not only responsible for but the only way to rid yourself of a lifetime of pain and misfortune -- it doesn't matter what other people may think."

"I just want to know, what all of this has to do with Claudia?"

"As time wore on, it seemed less and less likely that a way could be found. Belief among even the most devout waned until there was but a small handful of people who truly believed. Science and technology made people less likely to believe in magic and superstition. Those who believed held strongly to hope. They began recruiting outside their familial circles to find those who would champion their cause. Never giving up the idea that one day they would find a solution. Then, out of happenstance, one day, a solution presented itself."

"What kind of solution?"

"During the 1930s there was some renovations done to Thornhill. After knocking down a wall, they discovered a library that seemed to have been walled over decades before. A library with hundreds of books on the subject of Witchcraft. One such book, caught the attention of a Blossom brother named James. A book on Representational Magic. Representational Magic is when one object is used to stand in for something else. Why should five families suffer when all that pain, misery, tragedy and death could be laid at the feet of a single individual. So James, and those who followed him, set into motion a plan to forever unite the families of Blossom, Lodge, Keller, Andrews and Jones in one way shape or form."

Tom's stomach dropped, "Claudia --"

"Is a Blossom by adoption, a Jones by marriage, a Keller and Lodge by birth and an Andrews thanks to your Grandmother being a second cousin once removed."

Tom got up and paced the room, enraged, a million thoughts running through his mind.

"So your telling me that some Satanic creeps helped to basically breed Claudia into existence in order to lift a curse that they believed was put on them by The Devil?"

"Claudia isn't the first but they are hoping she is the last. Every generation fate seems to align to bring someone into the world with a connection to all five families. Claudia is just the latest in a long line."

"Penelope, I know this is Riverdale and some weird shit has happened, but that is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard."

"Ridiculous or not, to those who truly believe in the curse, this is something very real. Something they will stop at nothing to see through to its end."

"What do you mean, see it through?"

"Merely creating a physical representation of the curse isn't enough. The goal is to ultimately rid yourself of it completely. This involves sacrifices, lots and lots of sacrifices."

"Is that how she ended up poisoned?"

"Sorta," Penelope cringed. "As I mentioned earlier, over the years other people have been recruited into the fold. People with differences of opinion on how things should be done. Eventually branching away to create and explore their own ideas."

"I'm guessing The Game is one of those ideas?"

"Yes. One of the Lodge descendants was a nun who came to believe that the kingdom Barnabas promised The Devil was some mystical ethereal place. Something that one reaches when they Ascend and not a physical place. The Quests and Rituals exists to ferret out those worthy to Ascend and live there."

"So you helped poison Claudia, to help her Ascend?"

"No. As I said before, there are many different camps of believers. Each with their own ideas. There are those who believed as Clifford did; those who play The Game in the hopes of ascending to The Dark Lords kingdom; those who play The Game in the hopes of stopping the death and bloodshed created by those looking to ascend -- I can't even begin to list all the different factions that have popped up over the years. However, they do all have one thing in common: sanguinem vener."

" _Venerable blood?_ "

"Actually, its blood venerable. Its a conviction held among the most devout believers that even one drop of begotten blood from The Five makes a person important. Some view them as sacred, the very keys to The Devils kingdom and that they should be worshiped. Others seek them as evil, the cause for all of this pain and suffering, and believe that should be destroyed. The more blood connections a person has to The Five, the higher up on the proverbial totem pole you become -- and just take a guess at who sits up high on that pole?"

"Claudia?"

Penelope nodded, "I was approached by the leader of one such group. One who believes in this ethereal kingdom. They knew that I had been a Game Master once, and believed, rather foolishly, that I was a true believer like them. They wanted my help in testing Claudia to see if she is worthy of the role set out for her. I could care less. I saw this as an opportunity to get the only thing I wanted out of this whole situation -- and that was Claudia dead. The people going out of their way to use The Game to test Claudia were just a means for my making that happen."

"Why?"

Penelope looked at Tom hard, all emotion left her face. Looking at him with an almost dead like stare, she replied.

"It has to mean something."

"What does?"

"Jason's death," she cried as all of the emotion seemed to come back to her at once. "I was introduced to The Game when I was an orphan at the Sisters of Quiet Mercy. Sister Lodge founded their religious order for one singular purpose: to aid the worthy to the Kingdom of The Dark Lord. I never believed any of it, but I played along -- because I was a child. What choice did I have? When The Game resurfaced years later, back when we were in high school, I thought it nothing more than harmless fun --"

"Harmless?"

"I didn't recognize it for what it was at first. It had changed. It wasn't a role playing game back when I was at the Sisters. I thought it to merely be a game. Obviously, I was very wrong. But by the time I realized what it really was, it was too late."

"Was it before or after Ascension Night?"

"Before," Penelope admitted.

"Then why didn't you ever say anything to us!"

" _Would you have believed me?_ "

Tom didn't know what to say to that. He was having a hard time, with all of her conviction, to believe a word that Penelope was saying now.

Penelope did nothing but sigh deeply and continue, "Over the years, I had heard the stories about Barnabas and James Blossom but never put much stock into it. The Blossoms were always a strange bunch. I never gave any of it a second thought -- until Jason's death. Until I learned that Clifford killed Jason not because of what he discovered about the real way we earned our fortune -- but as a sacrifice. As I mentioned earlier Claudia wasn't the first, there were many before her. There has been at least one like her born into each generation since 1941 and ever since, there have been those who have tried to rid themselves of this burden. To take away this mythical curse they believe haunts them. Perform the sacrifices necessary to make that happen. It always fails. But they always try again. When your aunt Emily was murdered, it started off this chain of events that was ultimately never completed. So they waited a generation. Waited for Claudia to get older. Manipulate things to make sure she made the necessary connections. And they tried again. Only with my Jason being the sacrificial lamb. When Clifford told me what he did to Jason -- _I poured poison down this throat and strung him up in the barn_! I should have done the same to Claudia the moment I found out."

"Why, Penelope? Claudia hasn't ever been anything but kind to you."

" _She's the reason my Jason is dead_! So when the opportunity came to play a part in her potential demise, I owed it to myself -- to my son -- to seek justice."

"Who asked you to do it? Who gave you the card --"

Penelope looked to Tom, a maniacal grin growing across her face as she spoke.

"Ravi Patel."

oooooo

Cheryl Blossom bit her lower lip anxiously as they turned into the entrance of the forest.

After getting off the phone with Kevin, Joaquin was able to get into his account and turn on the GPS of his phone. A remnant, he had said, of the secret meetings the two used to have back when they were dating. Kevin had always managed to leave his phone behind and Joaquin would use his own mobile to track its location. All the Serpents wanted to band together and go out looking for Kevin, Ambrose and their missing brethren. But Toni refused to let them go. She promised Ambrose to watch over them. And right now the last thing they needed was a bunch of them running around out in the open with the cops and half the town ready to pounce on them any second. Instead Cheryl called Moose, who along with Chuck and Reggie gathered a group of Bulldogs to help in the search. Along with Joaquin, they headed off in Mr. Mason's truck to try and find their friends. She glanced over at Moose. The young man looked white as a sheet, the fear evident in both his pallor and the strength at which he gripped the steering wheel. 

Cheryl reached over and gave him a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder, "We'll find him. I promise."

"H-he needs to be okay, Cheryl. He has to be," Moose responded letting out a breath Cheryl could tell he hadn't known he had been holding. "I don't know what I am going to do if --"

"We need to think positive."

Moose shook his head, "You don't understand, Cheryl. All this time -- I have been so afraid of other people -- my family, the other students -- I tried to hide -- first with being horrible to Kevin, then with poor Midge -- she deserved so much better -- these last couple of days they just -- made me realize what is truly important to me."

"And what would that be?" Cheryl asked smiling softly. She knew all too well his fears. Having dealt her whole life with a homophobic mother and an aloof father, her brother Jason was her only refuge. The only one who truly understood her. His loss left her adrift with no one person to anchor herself to. That is, however, until she met Toni. She was everything to Cheryl and if the last few days taught her anything, is that she didn't let her know that enough. When all of this calmed down, Cheryl made a vow she would remedy that.

"Kevin," Moose flat-out responded. "He means the world to me Cheryl. If anything happened to him --"

"Don't think that way!" Cheryl said squeezing his shoulder more firmly. "He's going to be fine, you'll see."

From the bed of the truck, Joaquin lightly tapped on the window, signaling for them to stop. There were three other cars parked near the edge of the forest. 

"That's Reggie's -- and Chuck's," Moose replied. "They must have gotten here before us."

Moose made a full stop beside the other vans, before he could turn off the headlights however, he was stopped in his tracks by frantic yelling.

_Somebody help us!_

"That's Reggie!" Moose whispered as Cheryl and Joaquin glanced at one another. Parking the truck in haste, Moose didn't even bother turning the ignition off before barreling out the door.

"Moose -- wait!" Cheryl called as she watched the young man run and disappear into a large set of trees.

"Cheryl, stop," Joaquin said grabbing Cheryl by the arm to prevent her from following him.

"Let me go!"

"We can't just go running after him -- we don't know what we're running into."

"We also can't just let him go in their alone."

_CHERYL!_

"Forget you!" Cheryl barked as she ripped her arm out of Joaquin's grip and ran into the forest.

"Damn it!" Joaquin screeched as he sighed and followed in after her.

He didn't have to run far. Less than half a mile out, he saw Cheryl standing at the edge of a clearing. He called out to her, but she didn't answer. She didn't seem to hear him, or move for that matter. This made him pick up his speed. He hadn't yet reached her, when he stopped -- walking slower than he had before. He could see what she saw and just like her, he was trying to take it all in. In the middle of the clearing there was a bonfire surrounded by three large trees. Hanging from those trees where the Serpents who had headed out with Kevin and Ambrose, their eyes gouged out and mouths agape. It was like something out of a horror movie. 

"Oh, my God," Cheryl breathed as reality began to finally hit her. 

Walking past the bonfire, Cheryl saw Moose cradling a body in his hands.

"K-Kevin?!" she screamed as she took off running to Moose's side. Joaquin following right behind her.

"Is he --?" she asked dropping to her knees beside them.

"He's alive -- " Moose said in a half-sob. "-- but he won't wake up."

For the first time Cheryl took a good look at her friend. Unlike the others, he was untouched. Almost as if he were merely sleeping. She would have thought just that if his hands weren't bound by thistle and a weird mark hadn't been painted on his forehead. Cheryl shivered. This was almost too much. The town had been through a lot in a short amount of time. God only knows what would happen once they learn another menace was upon them.

"Where are Reggie, Chuck and the others?"

Moose sniffled, "Reggie said the other bulldogs took off the moment they saw the hanging Serpents. He and Chuck went to go get help."

"Who would do this? Why?" Cheryl asked looking up at Joaquin, who had remained weirdly silent.

He didn't answer her. Instead, Joaquin walked right past them to the farthest of the three trees. Cheryl noticed there was a body tied there. It was draped in black and red robes with a cows skull hanging over its head. As Joaquin drew closer, Cheryl could hear the Serpent begin to cry. He stopped short of the tree and reached out to remove the skull. A loud, almost guttural cry escaped his lips as the heavy bone fell to the ground. Cheryl gasped. Tears fell like water works from her eyes. The face of the person beneath the mask had been cut and mutilated in horrendous ways. However, not enough to make the person it belonged to unrecognizable. It was what she had feared.

"Ambrose."

oooooo

Hermione Lodge banged on the elevator door in the hopes that someone outside could hear her.

"Someone! Anyone!" she shouted. "Where in here!"

Alice Cooper rolled her eyes looking up at Hermione. She had given up trying yelling and screaming long ago. They were stuck between floors. No one was going to hear her shouts. While she understood that Hermione was afraid for her daughter and in retrospect, she would have felt the same if the situations were reversed, her continued cries were starting to annoy her. She sat on the floor a disheveled mess.

"Hermione," she chastised. "Sit down and shut up. It may be a while before someone comes to rescue us and all your yelling is wasting the oxygen."

"My daughter is out there with a maniac, Alice!"

"Yes," Alice concluded. "I understand that. _Believe me I do_."

" _How can you?_ " Hermione looked at Alice angrily. " _Your_ daughter is safe at home!"

"Yes, Betty's safe at home. But do you know who isn't safe right now -- Jughead -- FP -- Claudia -- they are in just as much danger -- if not more -- from the lackeys that work for your husband -- _than your own daughter_. Their lives are in danger. They are whom I am worried about most. So please, don't think that I am not just as panicked as you are because I just happen to be better at hiding it."

"I can't just stand around and do nothing!"

"Neither can I but that last time I checked -- we don't have much of a choice in the matter! This elevator is stuck. We are between floors. Which means we are right in front of metal pilings, that's why our cellphone's aren't getting signals. Also, thanks in part to that new security system that Sierra campaigned to get installed the hospital is on lock down. No one can get in or out until the Sheriff gets here. Last time I checked, you had your men busy chasing down innocent Serpents, so it may take them a while to get here. So please, stop already."

Hermione looked to Alice regretfully. She and Hiram had Michael chasing around more than just Serpents tonight. He was busy chasing around ghosts from their past. Ghosts she had thought were long dead and buried but whom in truth, had never really went away. Sighing deeply she sat on the floor, head in her hands.

"If its any consolation, Hermione," Alice said as she placed a comforting hand on the woman's shoulder. "Veronica has proven that she is a pretty smart and capable young woman who can take care of herself in a crisis. Malachi is not match for her. Never was."

Hermione smiled, "I appreciate your attempts to make me feel better Alice, even though I can see in your eyes you don't really believe a word you're saying."

Alice hesitated before smiling awkwardly, "You're right, I don't. But stupid optimism is the only thing keeping me going right now. This last few days have been a nightmare that I can seem to wake up from. First with Hal -- then Jughead -- FP's reaction -- now Claudia. It's just been so much. Too much."

Hermione reached out and gave Alice's arm a reassuring squeeze.

"I never got a chance to tell you -- how sorry I am about Hal. I never would have thought --"

"None of us could," Alice said laughing painfully. "And to think I left FP and stalked Hal because I believed that he could provide for me a better life. Away from gangs and absentee parents and trailer parks. I was so hung up on wanting to be anyone but the girl from the wrong side of the tracks that I forgot the person that I was and became this whole other false persona that I don't even think I would recognize if I looked in the mirror. Over this last year, I learned that the problem was never the trailer park or the Serpents or even the Southside -- it was me."

"We all made mistakes," Hermione admitted. "When I first got with Hiram -- I told myself that he was better than his father, his family. Yes, he was a drug runner but it was his way of trying to escape the life. Even after his father died and he inherited the family business, I told myself he was nothing like Mateo. That man was the closest thing I have ever known to pure evil. Hiram always told me that he did the things he did as a way to try and make us a legitimate family. And I stood by him -- every step of the way. But after what he did to Jughead -- he's no better than his father. He's just better at hiding it."

"Hal was too. All this time -- behind that affable smile and childlike demeanor was a very disturbed man. I told myself all these year that he was better than FP because he was sweet to me and kind -- but he wasn't all sunshine. He could be controlling -- he would get angry from time to time -- the look in his eyes -- sent chills down my spine. But I ignored it -- ignored all of it -- and for what?"

"You can't blame yourself, Alice?"

"How can I not?" she asked in all seriousness, wiping away the tears that were falling down her cheeks. "It was right there in front of me, Hermione and I chose to ignore it. And for what? For a nice house. A good job? Respectability? I did more than just marry a murderer -- I sold my soul for a happy ending. Look where it got me."

" _Look where it got us_. I thought Hiram was my way out of this town, out of the poverty I grew up in. My mother worked so hard to provide me with a good life. Even after my father left, she worked ten, sometimes twelves hours a day, six or seven days a week scrubbing toilets to make sure I had a better life than she did. And I thought I had -- but at what cost? I look at Veronica -- how she was when she was in New York to who she is now -- and I am so grateful. Grateful she has Betty and Jughead and Archie and other people to keep her straight -- keep her good. Betty is a good person, Alice. The best friend my daughter could have asked for. You have no idea how grateful I am for that."

Alice smiled sweetly, "The same can be said of Veronica. Betty used to be so introverted, and I know that a lot of the blame for that falls on me and my obsession for perfection. But finding her strength. Being able to fight for who and what she wants -- what she believes in -- Veronica had a lot to do with that."

Hermione smiled. This had to be the first civil conversation they had with one another since they were kids. It was heart warming and heart breaking at the same time. 

"Do you ever miss it?" Hermione asked nostalgically. 

"Miss what?"

"This," she replied motioning to the two of them. "Us. Just sitting around talking. Like it used to be."

Alice laughed, "You mean back when I was the bad girl and you were the prim princess who dressed like a reject from a Catholic school looking to rebel?"

"Pretty much," Hermione said leaning her back against the elevator wall. "God, things were so different back then."

"Simpler."

"We were more confident about who we were --"

"Yet insecure at the same time --"

"We were teenagers -- "

"Who made some really poor choices --"

"That we both regret, but yet don't."

"I wouldn't trade Polly or Betty for the world," Alice added. "Yet I can't help but wonder what could have been -- if I had only stayed with FP -- if I had kept our son --"

"Son?"

Hermione had known Alice had been pregnant. Had been there with her the moment she found out. She had also been there the day she started hanging out with Hal Cooper. How she had disappeared halfway through their junior year and returned in their senior year without no longer pregnant. She had always assumed the child was given up for adoption. She knew the child wasn't Hal's and that his family, as religious as they were, would never allow for either of them to even try to pass it off as his. She had tried several times to broach the subject with Alice only to immediately be shut down. To hear her speak of it so freely was both welcoming and disconcerting.

"Yeah," Alice said as tears fell freely down her face. "His name was Charles."

"Was?" Hermione asked even though she already knew the answer.

Alice nodded, "I had been looking for him -- ever since Hal and I had separated. I-I just found out, not too long before Jughead woke up that he died. I was telling FP about it when we found out about Claudia."

"Alice, I'm so sorry."

"I'm the one who should be sorry," Alice insisted. "I should have told FP instead of trying to pass the baby off as Hal's. I should have known his religious nut parents would never allow him to raise a child that didn't belong to him."

"You couldn't have known, Alice. You did what you thought was best."

"I kept FP away from his son -- I always thought that FP was a bad father, but these last few months. Seeing how much he loves his son. Yes, he's made mistakes with him, horrible mistakes at times, but that love is there. That love has help him find hope. Help turn his life around. If he had known about Charles -- then maybe he could have been the first Jones to go to college, like he had always wanted. His life could have been better."

"His life would have been without Jughead or Jellybean. I know FP lives with as much regret as you do but I don't think he would trade off the lives of his children for personal peace of mind."

"You're right."

"I always was."

Alice looked at Hermione grateful but regretful. They had been good friends once. Close friends. However their falling out had been massive and the years that followed did nothing to mend that wound. It was deep and there were so many issues, Alice knew deep in her heart, it would take an entire lifetime to get over, if ever. Alice didn't trust her or know her anymore for that matter. The person she knew Hermione to be now was so far off from being the person she had been friends with that it was almost as if they were too different people. And in reality, they were. The Hermione that sat down next to her was no more the prim princess than Alice was the girl from the wrong side of the tracks. And they both knew it.

"We can't ever go back to those girls that we were, you know," Hermione said breaking the silence that had developed between them. 

"I know."

"Whatever we do, Alice, we can't let what happened to us -- happen to our daughters. Our friendship can't be repaired but we can work to ensure theirs never breaks."

"Agreed."

"Good," Hermione said as she stood up. Alice followed. "Now, if you will, I need you to give me a boost."

"What? -- Why?"

Hermione took a minute before she pointed above them to a small door at the top of the elevator.

"Well, because while you have been sitting over hear pouring your guts out to me I have spent the last few minutes formulating a way for us to get out of here. If we are between floors, like you say, all we need to do is climb to the top of the elevator, push the doors open and make our way out."

Alice put her hands out in protest, "We are not going to be climbing on to the top of the elevator!"

"Do you have any better ideas?"

"No," Alice admitted. "But there has to be a better way than that -- and besides why do _I_ have to be the one to give _you_ a boost."

Hermione gave Alice a once over before clearing her throat, "Because you are _heavier_ than I am."

Alice scoffed, "How _dare you_."

"Alice, I am not trying to insult you, I am just stating facts --"

"Facts? Let me tell you a fact ---"

"Here we go again --"

oooooo

The floor was pretty much abandoned. Until recently, not much happened in Riverdale that would justify it being full. In truth, the hospital had been overrun by the riots. A facility used to being practically empty most days didn't have the beds or staff to handle the sudden influx of the sick and injured. Which is why when then Mayor, Sierra McCoy had petitioned the City Council for a state of the art security system for the hospital, it was a hard fight to justify its needs. But justify she did. She had used the fear generated by the early attacks by The Black Hood to get the system funded and installed. And now for the first time it was being put to use. Possibly the worst time it could have happened. 

As the days passed, most of the riot victims had been discharged leaving the hospital practically empty and manned by a skeleton crew whose main focus was on the ER and ICU and whose attention to the upper floors was virtually non-existent. His goal had been to get Jughead to the stairwell and out of the hospital but the boys inability to walk made him more and more of a dead weight that with time, proved to be a burden. They had taken a left down the radiology hallway with the nearest stairwell at the very end. Hiram knew they weren't going to make it there, so as they walked he began searching for a room to lock themselves into until help had arrived. So far he wasn't having much luck. 

That was until he had rounded another corner, only to see a familiar figure running his way.

_Daddy!_

"Veronica!" Hiram shouted, getting the attention of Jughead, who was swaying in and out of consciousness. The rest of pain killers and probably a concussion.

Veronica ran as fast as her bare feet could take her. Having abandoned her shoes at the nurses station, she tried to make a break for the stairwell only to be blocked by Malachi who had forced her to run down the radiology hallway. Reaching her father, she enveloped both he and Jughead into a giant hug.

"Mija! Are you okay? What's wrong? Where's your mother?"

Veronica spoke faster than Hiram thought was ever possible, " _Mom and I were on our way down to see you when we saw Malachi so I jumped out to try and protect Jughead but then the power went out and Mom and Mrs. Cooper are stuck on the elevator and Malachi has been chasing me -- and is Jughead okay?_ "

"Penny attacked him," Hiram replied as he shifted Jughead's weight to keep them both from falling down. "He doesn't seem to have any injuries that I know of but I am pretty sure he has a concussion and I think they gave him painkillers before Penny got there because he barely been able to function."

Veronica put a hand on Jughead's face, the boy was starting to drift off.

"Jughead! I need you to stay awake."

"Yes, ma'am," he said trying to do fake salute but having it hit his eye instead.

"Look you have a concussion," Hiram added turning to Veronica. "Where is Malachi now?"

_I'm right behind her._

Hiram peered over Veronica's shoulder to see Malachi at the end of the hall. 

"Veronica, help me set him down," Hiram said as the two of them worked to set Jughead down and lean him up against a nearby wall. "Keep an eye on him, Mija. He cannot be allowed to fall asleep."

"Yes, Daddy," Veronica said as she cupped Jughead's face in her hands. His eyes struggling to focus. "I need you to stay with me, Jug."

"I'm trying," he breathed. "Painkillers and actual searing pain, not helping matters."

Hiram walked down the hall, closing the space between him and the Ghoulies leader.

"Leave him alone, Malachi. I changed my mind -- I don't want him touched."

Malachi nodded, a smarmy grin growing across his face, "See Boss, that would have worked a few days ago -- but unfortunately, changed of plans. We have new orders."

"From whom? Penny promised me your loyalty."

"That she did but -- you know what -- money talks and honestly -- they paid way better. So really, that is where my loyalty lies."

"I guess there is no longer honor among thieves."

"I never was a thief," Malachi responded raising his voice so that Veronica could hear what he was saying. "Then again, you should talk about honor, Hiram. You're the one who tried to have your own nephew beaten to death."

Malachi's words seemed to break through the fog that was pulling at Jughead. He looked over to where he stood with Hiram, who looked back at him with a mixture of fear and apprehension.

"What did you say?" Jughead asked as he struggled to get to his feet.

"Jughead you shouldn't be moving --" Veronica protested, only to have Jughead push her away and use the wall to pull himself up.

"What did you say Malachi?!"

Malachi took one look at Jughead and laughed hysterically.

"Oh, my god. You -- You don't know do you?"

"Know what? Jughead asked not being able hide his spite for the man, while at the same time trying to quell the fear that was rising in the pit of his stomach.

"Malachi, don't!" Hiram warned turning his attention back to the Ghoulie. 

"Jughead, Jughead, Jughead," Malachi said as he walked closer to them. "All this time -- you had no idea."

Fear began to grip every inch of Jughead's being as the gears began to work, albeit hazily, inside his head. Fear and dread over taking him.

"All this time going toe to toe with Hiram. Never knowing, never realizing --"

"Malachi!" Hiram warned, never taking his eyes off Jughead.

"Old Hiram here, Jonesy. He's not just your mortal enemy. He's your mother's brother."

Every fiber in Jughead's body stiffened. Rising fear began to grip him. He felt his palms sweat, his heart race. His breathing labored. He was in the middle of a panic attack. He took one look at Veronica, whose eyes were tearful and telling him to breathe. _I can't breathe. I can't breathe. I can't breathe._ The thought ran through Jughead's mind, as he made feeble attempts to push down the panic that was threatening him. He then turned to Hiram, who gave Malachi a murderous look before softening his gaze and looked him straight in the eyes.

"It's true," Hiram stated simply. "Claudia is my sister."

_My mother's a Lodge._

Jughead thought quietly to himself as the world around him went dark.


	9. I've Got Troubles That Won't Let Me Be

Fred Andrews looked around in confusion as a bright red light engulfed the room.

"What the hell --?"

"We're under lockdown," Claudia replied as she tried to pick herself up from off the bed.

Fred immediately grabbed her by the shoulders, forcing her back down to the bed, "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

"Getting out of bed."

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am," Claudia insisted as she tried once again to pick herself up, only to be pinned down by Fred's hands on her shoulders. "Let me go, Fred."

"Like, hell I am. I promised Mary and FP I would keep an eye on you."

"Yeah, well who the hell is keeping an eye on them?"

"What are you talking about?"

Claudia pushed Fred's hands off her shoulders and looked at him truly and utterly annoyed.

"We don't have time for this. I was trying to explain it all to you, but we don't have time."

"Are you talking about what you said earlier about the Sisters of Quiet Mercy?"

"There just a small part in all of this. There is so much more going on and I wish I could tell you all that I know -- there just isn't any time for this!"

"Claudia!" Fred yelled as he once again prevented her from getting up. "Just tell me what the hell is going on?"

"What's going on -- Fred -- is that there are a bunch of Ghoulies in this hospital. My husband and son are vulnerable and unable to defend themselves."

" _How the hell do you even know that?_ "

Claudia growled softly pushing Fred's hands from her shoulders, " _The hospital room has windows, Fred!_ I just saw a group of them walk by a few minutes ago. I wouldn't be surprised if that Penny bitch has this place crawling with them."

"All the more reason why you ain't going nowhere!"

Fred watched out of the corner of his eyes as the heart monitor climbed higher. The rhythm was normal but faster, almost stronger than before. He knew deep down, her being riled up couldn't be good for her but it was beating stronger. 

"I know you are worried about Jug and FP. I am too. But, Claude, listen to me. Jughead has Alice, Hermione and Veronica to look out for him. FP has doctor Patel. They are surrounded by people who can and will protect them. The best thing you can do for them, is to not exert yourself. Dr. Patel said you were getting better and we don't want to do anything to jeopardize that -- do we?"

Claudia shook her head and plopped back against the pillow, "I hate being useless."

"Claudia, you are not now nor have you ever been useless. What you can do, is finish what you were trying to tell me earlier."

Claudia looked to Fred with a seriousness he had seen in her only a few times before. Each time it was precipitated by something awful.

"The Order of the Sister of Quiet Mercy was founded by a Lodge daughter who took holy orders after claiming to get visions of the Apocalypse. Sister Lodge believed that she had been shown visions by God to help choose who would and would not survive this disaster and sit in his Kingdom. Over the decades they began developing a series of tests they believed would help determine a person's worthiness. Over the decades it was many different things. It morphed and changed based as time went on. Sister Lodge and her brethren did horrible things. Things that they truly believed were done with the approval and will of God. However, Sister Lodge was deceived. It wasn't God who sent her those visions, but The Devil himself. He had used her to pick and choose the soldiers for his own kingdom. Sister Lodge died of an asthma attack not to long after discovering this. But her fellow brethren continued the atrocities in her name to this very day. Some of the senior members of the Order are said to know the truth about Sister Lodge and The Devil but the rest are blissfully unaware."

Fred look at Claudia with a look of utter skepticism, "And you believe this?"

" _No_ ," Claudia replied annoyingly. " _Its a crock of bullshit._ They believe its real though and there is nothing more dangerous in this world than someone with insane ideas and the conviction to see them through."

The word stern wouldn't describe the look that Fred Andrews had given back to her. It was a level of seriousness beyond description. It gave Claudia chills -- but it was the look she was hoping for when she started talking. What she was about to tell him was serious and she needed to know he was going to take it serious. 

"The Sisters aren't the only ones who believe this. They fostered -- tortured -- thousands of children over the years. Young impressionable minds, some disturbed to the very core. Those who took their words, their beliefs to heart. Who to this day -- will do anything for the cause."

"Like Penelope Blossom?"

Claudia looked to Fred in surprise, "How do you know --"

"Penelope once confessed to all of us her past and her time with the Sisters."

"I wouldn't necessarily call Penelope a believer -- but Sister Woodbitch and her are close. That much I do know. Especially after what she did to Cheryl --"

Fred cringed. After Archie had told him what Cheryl had been put through at the Sisters and why -- he couldn't understand why Penelope wasn't behind bars. No parent should have the right to abuse their child so willfully and get away with it.

" -- she has her ear at least. If she asks a favor, it will be granted."

"What does Hiram have to do with any of this?"

"What makes you think Hiram has anything to do with this?" Claudia asked as Fred shot her a look telling her to not think he was an idiot. "What do you want to know?"

"Well, for starters," Fred began as he took a seat on Claudia's bed. "Confirmation.

"Confirmation of what?" Claudia asked eyeing Fred suspiciously. 

"Something that I have suspected for some time -- but didn't was too afraid to ask."

"And what would that be?"

"Hiram Lodge --" Fred began as a his nervousness led to a soft smile. " -- he's your brother -- isn't he?"

oooooo

Betty Cooper sat nervously on the couch in her living room. Jughead had promised to call her before he went to bed. That was supposed to be an hour ago. As much as she tried to ignore it, she was overcome with a sense of foreboding that she just couldn't shake. And not just for Jughead, but for Archie and their situation in general.

Hiram Lodge was always two steps ahead of them. If they ever had any hope of catching up, or at least, getting close to it, now would be the time. While he was laid up in the hospital and out of their hair, it seemed like the perfect time to strike. Thanks in part to Moose's sister, Betty was able to find out that Hiram Lodge had not only survived, but had little more than a flesh wound, for which she was incredibly grateful. If Hiram's wound was minor, there was a possibility that they could spin Archie's actions as accidental. Knowing Hiram though, he would be as vindictive as humanly possible in regards to it. Her redheaded friend had headed home to check up on Vegas and hopefully get an update from his Dad about Mrs. Jones. He promised her he would be right back. She didn't think it was right for Archie to be alone right now. He was in a vulnerable place. One Betty knew all to well. _If he could stab Hiram and not remember it when he was emotionally vulnerable there's no telling_ \-- Betty shook her head. She couldn't think of it that way. Archie was suffering from serious mental trauma. She needed to be supportive. She couldn't start thinking of all the ways this could go sideways, but it couldn't be helped. Their lives had turned into sideways and upside down over the past year in more ways than she cared to count. Ways that would have seemed unfathomable just a few short months ago. 

Her mind worried for Archie, her heart broke for her mother and her soul was torn asunder for Jughead. The last text her mother had sent her had told her to not wait up. That couldn't be good. If her mother believed that FP needed her support that badly, that meant that Mrs. Jones was in worse shape than she had thought. The fact that both her mother and Marsha hadn't texted her back when she asked for updates about Mrs. Jones did nothing to squash the rising fear in her stomach. Polly had left an hour ago to pick up Dr. Evernever. According to her sister he was an expert at hypnosis and if there was anyone who could help Archie discern what exactly had happened at the Pembrooke, it would be him. Personally, Betty wasn't someone who entirely believed in hypnosis. However, she honestly didn't know that much about it aside from what she was in TV shows or movies. Something Polly vehemently denied is how is actually worked. Skepticism aside, Betty couldn't help but realize there had been a change in Polly. A positive one at that. She had been barely hanging on by her wits after Jason's death and it didn't seem like anything or anyone could help her in overcoming her grief. Dr. Evernever did though. He helped her sister not only survive the worst thing that had ever happened to her -- but thrive from it. For that Betty was wholeheartedly grateful. 

It was one of the reasons she had been hoping that he would be able to be of some help to Archie. The more proof she had to show Jughead, the more willing she believed he would be in talking to someone other than just giving it a try. Witnessing the change in Polly alone was enough to convince Betty that she wanted to see what this man had to offer. They had all been through their fair share of trauma, and for Betty it was like a never ending cycle. Archie had been psychologically traumatized by his father's shooting; Jughead, who already circled the drain of emotional trauma from his tragic upbringing now had to deal with physical scars and memories of a near death experience; her cousin Cheryl, who had grown up suffering abuse from her own parents; and her sister Polly, who had to deal with the loss of the love of her life, who died brutally at the hands of her own father, and now raise their two children alone. Betty had the weight of all of that, combined with her own wavering psychological issues, and the fact that her father was a serial killer. She had lost her father -- that was true -- but he was alive. Albeit in jail. He would never be a part of her life in the way that he once had and the person that she had known and loved had essentially perished that day of the jubilee. But he was still alive. Still alive for Betty to hate. To be angry at. To loathe. To despise. To miss. To mourn. To forgive (although she didn't believe she ever could). And most importantly -- to love.

Despite everything that happened and tried as she might, Betty still loved her father a great deal. She didn't know how to stop. _He was her Dad_. How does one stop loving such an important person in their lives -- who has done such horrible things? She glanced over towards the kitchen, the remnants of her mother's scrapbooking attempts were set aside in a small box in the corner, but still incredibly visible. Sniffling as she wiped away soft tears, she walked over to it. As she riffled inside she could see the remnants of the life she once knew. Childhood awards. Ugly crafts that both she and Polly had made her parents. Photos of her and her family during their vacation to the Grand Canyon when she was six. A picture of her and her Dad before the first day of kindergarten. Each memento a reminder of simpler, happier times. Scraps of a time now long gone of when she saw her Dad as this amazing superhero. An indestructible force that would take on any and everything that meant her harm. The very last thing Betty saw was a framed photograph. This one more recent. It was of the four of them standing in their living room, not too long after Polly had returned home after Jason's death.

The smiles and happiness seemed so real. So genuine. Betty realized quickly that this photo would be the last her family would ever take. Soon Polly was off to spend her days at the farm she and Jason held so dear; her parents marriage would implode as a result and her father would show his true form as a psychopathic serial killer. The photo had captured the last gasp of the Cooper family and for Betty, it was more than her mind, heart and soul could handle. Putting down, more like half-dropping the picture on the table, she stood up. Betty faltered slightly as felt the tears spilling down her cheeks. Walking carefully and quietly as to not wake her sister and the twins, Betty stepped out onto her back porch. As soon as the door shut, and before she could bring herself to find a seat, she collapsed into sobs. Her mind took her back to the time she was learning to skate and had fallen and scrapped her knee. She had walked into the kitchen of their house a weeping mess only to be scooped up by her father into a warm embrace. Her father was always a source of tremendous comfort for Betty. She had always felt safe and protected when her Dad was around.

As if no one and no thing could touch her. The thought stabbed through Betty like a knife to the heart. Her father had been her everything. While she was the most like her mom (which is one of the reasons they clashed so much) and least like her father -- he was the one who seemed to understand the most. The one she could turn to when she had questions she felt her mother would be too uptight to answer. The one who challenged her love for books and who would be up half the night discussing them with her. The one who debated politics with her at the dinner table or took her to the movies when she asked. Before Jughead would come into her life and fill that role, Hal Cooper was the one Betty counted on the most. Now he was gone -- and he took what they had along with it. Betty's mind began racing with the thoughts of all things she and her father wouldn't experience together. Her high school graduation, first day of college, first job, walking her down the aisle on her wedding day, being there when she had her first child, having her future children call him grandpa -- it was just too much for her mind to handle. She lost it. Screaming at the top of her lungs, the pain and agony that filled her every waking being. For the loss of her father, her family, having almost lost Jughead and having her best friend in crisis.

It was a weight that was too heavy to bear and Betty could no longer lift it. So engrossed in her own emotions that she didn't hear the porch door open, or the footsteps come in from behind her. Everything went dark. The next thing Betty remembered was being lightly jostled. Weary she opened her eyes. She squinted her eyes only to see a pale and terrified Archie standing over her.

"Betty?" he asked with a fear in his voice.

"Archie?" she asked confused as she slowly sat up. "What the hell --?"

"I've been trying to call you for over an hour. When you didn't answer --"

"I must have fallen asleep," Betty said as she let Archie help her up and over to a nearby chair.

"Fallen asleep on the ground?" he said looking at her skeptically. "Betty, what's the last thing you remember?"

Betty nodded, "I got overwhelmed. Thinking about Jug, my Dad -- I started balling. I think I fell asleep crying --"

Archie teared up and gave his friend a supportive squeeze on the shoulder. 

"When I got here, you wouldn't wake up right away -- scared the crap out me Betts."

Betty smiled softly, "I'm sorry Arch, there's just been so much going on, for all of us. It's almost too much --"

Archie looked at Betty hesitantly, an action that was not lost on her.

"Archie, I'm fine."

Archie scowled at Betty's attempts to shoo him away. "You don't look it."

"Archie, really. I'm fine!"

Betty walked past Archie and walked through the kitchen door. She stopped dead in her tracks causing Archie to bump into her.

"Sorry, Betty."

She didn't hear him. Instead her focus was turn towards the living room where her sister was on the couch speaking to a strange man. A tall, blonde man, mid-to-late thirties with slightly tanned skin and a smile that matched the gleam in his eyes. Betty was taken aback by his beauty. If Cheryl had been there, she would have called him something along the lines of a "hot snack." Betty reached behind Archie and slammed the door to get her sister's attention. The two stopped their conversation and looked in their direction. But it wasn't her sister to acknowledged them.

"Hello, you must be Betty -- Archie," the man said walking into the kitchen. "My name is Dr. Evernever. But please -- call me Edgar."

oooooo

The darkness came to claim Jughead but it didn't last long. Just as soon as he had lost consciousness, he had been shaken awake by the gentle but capable hands of Veronica Lodge.

"Jughead?" she asked as he blinked his eyes to bring her face more into focus. "Jug, are you okay?"

He nodded, noticing for the first time he had been propped up against a wall. "What happened?"

"You fainted."

"Not very manly of me," he chided as he slowly pulled himself up on unsteady feet.

"I don't think you should be moving around. I think you have a concussion."

"I'll be fine," he said taking in his surroundings. They weren't where they had been before. In fact, they seemed to be just a few feet shy of a waiting room, which to his recollection was all the way on the other side of the floor.

"How did we end up here?"

"After you passed out, Daddy went after Malachi. They went running down the opposite end of the hall, so I took the opportunity to try and get us to the lounge. The door locks. We will be safe there. I just didn't have the strength in me to drag you any further, which is why I had to try and wake you up."

It all came rushing back to him in that moment. _It's true . . . Claudia is my sister._ He felt faint again and it looked as if Veronica had noticed because she put one hand under his shoulders and hurdled him the few feet remaining until they reached the lounge, settling him down on a set of chairs before running to turn off the lights and locking the door. Veronica turned to see Jughead propped up against the chair, his eyes wide with tears and shock, his pallor a stark contrast then it had been only moments before. She couldn't even fathom what was going through his mind in that moment. The truth had been hard on her to accept, but she had grown up in a home of lies and deceptions. She had steeled herself, in some small way, to expect the revealing of harsh truths. She had been happy when she had learned that Claudia Jones was her aunt. It gave her the opportunity to look up to someone other than her mother. Find a person to connect to who was as far removed from the mafia life as one could be. She looked forward to that relationship and to creating a bond with Jughead. The same, however, could not be said for her cousin. While they had for the most part gotten along and Veronica had done her best over the last few days to make inroads towards creating a solid foundation for a closer relationship, the same could not be said of her father.

Hiram Lodge's relationship with Jughead had been harsh and confusing. At one point her father had prided himself on wanting to bring Jughead into the fold. Have he male heir to carry on the Lodge legacy. Something she could never be. However, along the lines he became more of a liability than an asset. This caused her father to shift gears from him to Archie, hoping to use him and by proxy Veronica, to solidify his power. That didn't work either. Somewhere along the line, Jughead's liability became too much for the mafioso to handle and he had ordered him killed. While his attempt didn't succeed and from the looks of it, he regretted that move. It didn't negate it. Didn't negate all the horrible things he had done to Jughead and his family. To live with that and now know that Hiram was family all along. How does one process -- let alone accept something like that?

"Did you know?" Jughead asked as he sat himself back against the chair, his eyes closed as if working through pain.

"Yes," Veronica said as she took the seat next to him. "But not for very long. A few days -- at the most."

"Who told you?"

"My mother. She's known for a while."

"How long is a while?"

"Not too long after you were born. My Dad went to secretly see you and your mom after you were born. He told her not too long after."

Jughead laughed sardonically, "Well that answers the question of if my Mom knows or not."

Opening his eyes, he sat up until he found himself looking directly in Veronica's eyes.

"Do you know anything about how long she may have known?"

Veronica hesitated, "Jughead, this is not my place. Not my story to tell."

"I am tired of stories! I want answers!"

"Will you keep your voice down," Veronica chided. "We are supposed to be hiding, remember?"

"I'm not too worried -- we Jones' seem to be really good at hiding things. First my father spent the better part of a year hiding the fact that he had covered up Jason's murder and now my mother, the woman who is and always will it seems be a mystery to me -- has been hiding the fact that her brother is a mobster who just tried to have me killed!" 

Veronica didn't really know what to say. What was there to say? She didn't blame Jughead for his anger or the hurt that permeated across his face. He was lied to by the person he loved the most and from what Betty had told him, disappointment just seemed to be par for the course in the Jones home. She sighed, grabbing Jughead's hand pointedly.

"Jug, I can't speak for your Mom. I agree that she shouldn't have kept something like this from you. There is no excuse. But its also not as cut and dry as you make it out to be. Its complicated -- and difficult -- for her just as much as you. You told me about her childhood. The kind of life that she had. I can't even imagine what that would have been like. But I do know what its like to yearn for the family you don't have. My parents aren't exactly The Brady's and that sentiment can pretty much speak for the rest of my family. But not you -- and certainly not your Mom. For the first time in my life I have family that I can feel proud of. We all make mistakes Forsythe. My parents. Yours. The difference is that at the end of the day, your parents, especially your Mom, she make mistakes because she genuinely believes she knows what's best."

Jughead sighed, "All my life people have done things -- sometimes horrible things -- in the same of doing what is best for me."

"Your preaching to the choir, you know. I can't even begin to count the times my parents did or said something repulsive only to later say its for my own good. But Jughead -- my parents' aren't your parents. They aren't even remotely in the same category."

Both of them sat there in the chairs, silent. For Veronica, confessing to Jughead her knowledge of their familial bond had been cathartic. No longer did she have to hide. She could openly make inroads in their friendship, build the familial bond she had always hoped for. That is, if it was something Jughead wanted of course. For Jughead, while the hurt and anger still weighed heavily in his heart, there was also a level of pragmatism that made this revelation easier for him to accept. When you live your life in secrets and whispers, the truth wasn't all that hard to swallow when it was said aloud. He didn't blame Veronica, she was just as much in the dark about all of this as he was. He had grown to know her over the past year and while they weren't exactly close, they had a lot in common. This made their friendship easier than it had been with the likes of Toni, Fangs, Sweet Pea and some of the other Serpents. 

_I'm a Lodge._

If you had told him that fact a year ago, Jughead wouldn't have believed it. He would have had a harder time wrapping his mind around the very idea of it. However so much had happened. So many little things that in retrospect made sense. Pieces that fit together in a way that made such a revelation hard to ignore. And Jughead couldn't ignore it. Hiram was his uncle. His mother's brother. A mobster. A man who had on more than one occasion tried to end his life. There was so much Jughead didn't know -- understand. He knew when this was all said and done he was going to have the mother of all conversations with his Mom. However, for now, what mattered was surviving the night and being in the company with a girl whom he now could call cousin.

"You're taking this whole thing a lot better than I thought you would," Veronica admitted breaking the silence.

"After everything that happened this year, including finding out that I share a brother with my girlfriend --"

Veronica stared at Jughead, taken aback by the blase nature of his bombshell, " _Wait -- what?_ "

"It seems my Dad and Mrs. Cooper were a lot closer than anyone knew."

"Wow," Veronica said allowing the information to process.

"Tell me about it. So, as I said earlier, with all that has happened this year, finding out that my mortal enemy is actually my uncle -- not all that surprising, to be honest."

"Very Shakespearean."

"In more ways than one."

"How so?"

"I can't believe we kissed," he said softly chuckling.

Veronica hung her head in embarrassment, "I know -- its a moment I have been actively trying to forget since I found out our familial connection."

"God, Sweet Pea and Fangs are never going to let me hear the end of this."

"You think that's gonna be bad, when Cheryl finds out --"

"Cheryl's one to talk though, the Blossoms are know for their long history of incest."

"You're not wrong."

Jughead and Veronica laughed quietly. It seemed to be the first genuinely funny moment the two of them had in a very long time.

oooooo 

The look of shock on Claudia's face was all the answer Fred Andrews has needed.

" _How do you even know that?!_ " she asked, her pallor going two shades lighter than it had been a moment ago.

"Hermione," he said plainly. 

_SHE TOLD YOU!_

A mixture of shock and anger filled Claudia's eyes, Fred did his best to try and stop the thoughts that seemed to be cascading in her mind in that moment.

"Now, before you crucify her, know she didn't directly tell me but she's the reason I know."

"Explain."

"Back when FP was in Kosovo, Hermione contacted me. It was the first time in years we had spoken. She asked if there was any way I could use some of my father's old Army contacts to find out where FP was. Get a message to him. Said that you needed him. Desperately. And wouldn't take no for an answer."

"She never told me that," Claudia replied, her emotions caught in her throat. "Did she ever tell you why?"

"No," Fred shook his head. "She just said it was important. So I did what I could. Years later FP thanked me. Never told me why."

Claudia wiped the tears from her eyes. She had found out she had been pregnant with their first child while FP had been away. A child she would miscarry five months into the pregnancy. A daughter she had named Emily, after her biological mother. When FP had come home from the war, he had known about their loss. He had been overwhelmed with guilt for not being able to be there for her through all of it. They had spoken about it, truly, only once and had never brought it up to their friends or family because the loss was just too hard to bear. She had always wondered how FP had known and suspected that Hermione had a hand in it. But she never would have guessed that Fred had been the middle man.

"I still don't understand how that would make you even suspect about Hiram and me?"

"In all honesty, I had an inkling for a while. Ever since that day all those years ago that Hiram had rescued you from the bridge. I never really trusted Hiram and was suspicious that he just happened to be driving by when it happened. I did a little poking around but got nowhere. I was starting to think he had just happened to see you when I ran into a nurse who had said that when Hiram brought you in, she had heard him call you his sister. I know that you had said you were trying to find your biological family but when you didn't mention Hiram and gave up looking for them all together, I dropped it too. Honestly I had forgotten all about it too until Hermione contacted me. It all came flooding back. Solidified my thoughts that Hiram was your brother. You and Hermione never knew one another before -- why would she be calling on your behalf. I had wanted to ask you -- plenty of times -- but after your reconciliation with Mary and all that happened after that -- I didn't feel it was my place."

Claudia looked to Fred with a mixture of compassion and gratitude. 

"And you kept this to yourself all this time. Said nothing to Mary or FP --"

"It wasn't my place. The only reason I am asking now is that I am not a fan of coincidence. So again, I ask -- what does Hiram have to do with any of this?"

Claudia looked to Fred as if to answer, when suddenly she was overwhelmed with a sudden panic. 

"I thought you said he was with FP?" she asked as Fred turned around to see Dr. Patel talking with nurse outside the door.

Taking one look at the monitors, Fred gave Claudia a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder.

"I'll find out, just stay calm."

By the time Fred had made his way out of the room, Dr. Patel was already down the hall near the nurses station.

"Dr. Patel?" he asked as he slowed down to catch up with the man. "What's going on? Why aren't you with FP?"

"I understand your concern. Mr. Andrews," the doctor said cooly as he handed back a chart to the nurse at the desk. "But I assure you, Mr. Jones is safe. A few of his Serpent friends showed up not too long ago and are looking after him."

"How do you know their Serpents?"

"Well, Mr. Topaz was very insistent about his blood connection to the Serpents and given how protective he and his burly companions were of Mr. Jones, I assume, they were who they said they were."

"If you know what's going on, then whey are you just standing around acting like its business as usual?"

Dr. Patel sighed, "I am a doctor, Mr. Andrews, not a law enforcement officer. This isn't Grey's Anatomy, I am not going to lead the charge against our visitors. I am going to do my job and take care of my patients, which includes Mrs. Jones, the best that I can."

"Well Mrs. Jones is very well aware of what's going on and can't help but worry about her family."

"You need to do what you can to help her remain calm."

"That would be easier to do if she knew they were safe."

"Mr. Andrews, I cannot stress enough that while she is getting better, Claudia is not yet out of the woods. A short while ago her blood pressure spiked and it almost sent her into arrest. If that happens again, it could easily trigger a heart attack and a fatal one at that. She needs to remain as calm as possible."

Fred paled. 

"That would be easier to do if I could reassure her that her family was safe. You said the Serpents were protecting FP, what about Jughead?"

"Mr. Topaz never mentioned anything about the younger Mr. Jones."

"This place is crawling with Ghoulies," Fred said in a raised voice. "People that no more than a few days ago, nearly beat him to death. And right now, knowing the danger he is in, you are telling me that you are doing nothing about it?!"

The shrill sound of the alarm broke their concentration. Taking one quick look at each other they ran swiftly and mercilessly back into Claudia's hospital room. The bed was empty, the electrodes and IVs pulled out and lying haplessly on the bed -- the woman was nowhere to be found.

 _Dammit Claudia!_ Fred swore as he made his way past Dr. Patel and towards a nearby stairwell. 

"Where are you going?"

"Trying to head her off at the pass," he replied and with utter expedience. _She couldn't have gotten far_. He told himself as he darted up the stairs that led towards Jughead's room.

oooooo

A soft knock on the door caused them both to tense. Another knock followed, one that cause Veronica to tense even further. She stood up and made her way stealthily over to the drawn blinds. 

"What are you doing?"

Veronica placed a finger over her mouth to signal to Jughead to keep quiet. As Veronica made her way over to move the blind, there was another knock at the door followed by the greatest thing she had ever heard in her life.

_Mija?_

"Mom!" Veronica said as she ran to the door and found her mother, father and Mrs. Cooper standing outside. Hermione enveloped her daughter into a hug as Alice pushed past them both to tend to Jughead.

"What are you doing out of bed?" she asked giving him a once over.

"Penny Peabody tried to kill me," he said shifting his weight so that he was sitting up. "Hiram saved me."

 _He did?!_ the women exclaimed in shocked unison.

"Where is he now?" Hermione asked trying to hide her concern.

"He went after Malachi," Veronica retorted. "It gave Jughead and I time to get away. Where have you been?"

"It's a long story, but lets just say we go stuck in the elevator," Alice replied helping Jughead to his feet. "We can get into detail later. Right now, we need to get you both out of here."

"Does anyone have a phone?" Jughead asked as they made their way out into the hall. "I was supposed to call Betty an hour ago. She's gonna freak out that I didn't."

Hermione and Alice shook their heads. They had left most of their belongings in the elevator when they escaped.

"My room is right down the hall -- I can grab my phone really quick."

"Jughead," Alice reassured. "I think Betty will be fine until we can get you out of danger."

"Mrs. Cooper, I know Betty and Archie. With everything that has happened, they are on edge. If I don't call them -- they could make their way here. Once they realize something is going on, they could end up doing something stupid -- and I can't deal with that right now. It won't take long, we can just grab my phone and go. There is a stairwell nearby it."

Despite all her better judgement, Alice knew her daughter well. When she didn't hear from Jughead, she would call her. When Betty didn't hear from her mother, she would call Veronica. When she didn't hear from all three of them, she would panic and her daughter tended to act before she thought when in a panic.

"Jughead's right. Betty's going to freak out when she can't get a hold of any of us. None of the hospital phones work, we all either lost or left ours behind, so the only one we know works right now is Jugheads. Not only do we call Betty but get the word out about what's going on here. Get the help we need."

As much as Hermione hated the idea of forestalling their flight away from danger, they all had a point. If Jughead's phone worked and they could get a hold of Betty -- she would call Minetta, tell him to drop the investigation she had him on for now and bring the reinforcements to get them all to safety. She nodded as the four of them, cautiously, took the short distance to Jughead's room. After checking that Penny was no longer inside, Alice took Jughead inside to try and find his phone. Hermione and Veronica stood guard. Hermione glanced down and for the first time, saw Veronica's bare feet.

"Mija, where are your shoes?"

Veronica sighed, remembering she was still walking around barefoot.

"I had to ditch them at an empty nurses station when I was running from Malachi, they made too much noise. They're just up ahead. We'll get them when we pass by."

"I'll get them now," Hermione insisted. "I don't want to make anymore stops. Just get Jughead to the stairwell and out of this place as quickly as possible. Keep watch."

Before Veronica could protest, Hermione walked down the hall to the nurses station. There at the edge stood her daughters ditched designers. Sighing softly she bent down and when she stood back up she was startled to find Hiram standing right beside her.

"Dios mio, Hiram," she said lightly slapping the side of his arm. "You scared the crap out of me."

Hiram didn't answer. He merely stood there, a million mile stare across his face.

"Hiram, what's wrong?"

Hiram again said nothing as every fiber in Hermione's being tried not to panic.

"Hiram, you're scaring me. Say something."

Hiram looked at Hermione in a way she had never seen before. Utter defeat and pain covered his face. He said nothing merely pointed to the other side of the nurses station. Hermione walked with trepidation, the hair on the edge of her neck standing on end. She stopped, midway before she reached the other side, a terrible realization hitting her.

_NO!_

Hermione's screams drew attention from the others, who abandoned their quest to find the phone and ran down in the direction of her cries.

For Jughead, the world began to work in slow motion. There were sights and sounds around him but they barely registered. He saw Mrs. Lodge running in front of them, her concerned tone raising to panicked shouts and finally into quiet bitter cries as she disappeared from view. He remembered Veronica screaming at the top of her lungs -- breaking Hiram out of his shocked stupor long enough to catch her as she fell to the floor sobbing. He remembered someone calling his name -- it sounded like Mrs.Cooper, but he wasn't sure. He walked forward -- on legs unsteady to walk with a will wavering more as the time passed. He remembered falling to his knees, taking in the picture before him. He didn't remember when he started to cry, just remembered as the hot tears began to fall down his face. Faces began to flash before him: Jellybean, his Dad, Mary Andrews, Mr. Keller, Archie, Betty -- and on and on they went until it all became a blur. After that it was as if his mind shut off. He was awake, but no longer there. His consciousness unable to process the horror before him. Where would he even start? His heart. His mind. His world was collapsing around him. He couldn't help but think back to his dream. It hadn't been a dream -- but a warning. 

From the angle he was looking from, she looked so beautiful. Her raven colored hair was draped down past her shoulders like sleeping beauty resting on her feather bed. If he had been younger and hadn't known that her pallor was too white, body too still, he would have thought she has been asleep. Using his arms, he crawled forward, with unsteady hands, he lifted her head into his lap and brushed the hair from her face. A lifetime of regret lay before him. However in that one moment, the future did not matter.

For on the ground, next to the empty nurses station, lay the body of Claudia Jones. 


	10. From The Rubble, What Do I See?

As the sun rose on a new day, Fred Andrews found himself sitting on a chair in Jughead Jones' hospital room.

It had been almost six hours since the world around them had changed. Six hours since everything in their universe had become upended. Six hours since Claudia Jones had passed away. For the last three, Fred had been glued to Jughead's side. Not moving from uncomfortable chair at his bedside. Not swayed by the doctors who came in to see him. Not persuaded by the pangs of hunger and sleepiness that kept creeping up when he wasn't paying attention. Fred wasn't moving. He was standing guard at the young man's side until he woke up and nothing was going to change his mind. He hadn't found out that Claudia had passed until an hour after it had happened. It was like a scene out of a horror film, one that was horrible as it was tragic and one that would be imprinted on his mind for the rest of his life.

Fred had ran the length of stairs it took to get the floor of Jughead's room. Taking two, sometimes three steps at a time he reached the landing in haste. The lockdown had made getting to Jughead's floor more difficult than he previously thought. Locked doors and impassable hallways made him double, sometimes triple back in order to find a way through. A trip that would have normally been only minutes had taken longer than it should have. Fred was getting more and anxious with each passing second. Claudia was in no condition to be walking around -- let alone be in a position to help Jughead if it came down to it. When he reached the landing he burst through the door of the stairwell. He didn't have to go far. As he rounded the corner of the first hallway he saw a small group of people gathered at the other end. 

"No," he whispered as he walked, faster than his legs had ever taken him until he found himself about two feet from them.

They were huddled around an abandoned nurses' station. All of them caught in the moment, blissfully unaware that he was even there. A shell-shocked Hiram sat on his knees on the floor holding a sobbing Veronica. Her cries of _Daddy_ and _No, Please_ bringing tears to Fred's eyes; Hermione sat on one of the chairs, clutching a pair of shoes, her eyes tear-stained and matching Hiram's; As he walked closer, he saw Alice Cooper, hand in front of her mouth, tears down her face. She seemed to be the only know who noticed he was there.

" _Oh, Fred,_ " she cried as her hands flew to her eyes as she began to sob. The next few minutes were like slow motion. 

_Please. Please. Please. Please._

Fred Andrews wasn't a particularly religious man but he pleaded to God, to every and any deity that could hear him in the hopes that this wasn't what he thought it was. Although deep down in his heart, he already knew. By the time he had reached Alice he had already seen the mop of Jughead's dark locks and in that moment, all composure was lost. 

_"DAMMIT!"_

Everyone stopped what they were doing at that moment and stared at him. Acknowledging for the first time that he was there.

"Fred?" Hermione asked as she got up from her chair. "What are you doing -- ?"

Fred paid her no mind. Instead he continued to walk forward until like Alice, he was right in front of Jughead. Surveying the tragedy with his own eyes for the first time.

Jughead. Poor Jughead, sat on the ground beside them holding his mother's head in his lap. Just by taking one look at her, Fred knew she was dead. He wanted to react, cry out in disbelief, but he knew by the million mile stare in Jughead's eyes, that was the last thing the boy needed. His mind kept going back to his own childhood. Having come home from a night out with FP and Alice, to find his father sitting in his favorite chair, having passed away in his sleep.

Fred had remembered how his uncle had reacted when he had found him the next morning, concerned when his father hadn't shown up a the construction site. Calm and supportive, his uncle reached out for him. Coaxing him gently away. Separating him from the body that was left behind. Fred and his father had been close and his loss was life altering. Although their relationship had been strained, Jughead was the light of Claudia's life and vice versa. That boy loved his mother so much. This much Fred knew. While there were others who would be just as broken by this loss -- FP, Mary, Tom, Jellybean -- the list was endless. Fred knew that right now, Jughead was his priority. 

"Jughead," Fred said softly as he bent down and touched the side of Jughead's hand. Jughead reacted immediately, a wide grin on his face.

"Mr. Andrews," he replied and Fred knew immediately, it was worse than he thought. It didn't take but a second for Fred to take one look at his mother for Jughead to immediately react. He took one look at Claudia and then back to Fred and then back at his mother before he spoke a word.

" _Oh, its okay. She's just sleeping._ "

Hiram seemed to break out of his stupor and take a look in Fred's direction.

"He's in shock," he replied carefully. "Penny attacked him earlier, there's a cut on his side I didn't even notice -- everything was happening so fast --"

"Shut up, Hiram. I didn't ask for your input," Fred whispered as he noticed the boy's hospital gown was soaked in blood. Once again he reached out for Jughead.

"Hey, Jug --"

Jughead immediately recoiled. 

" _She's just sleeping, Mr. Andrews_. She'll wake up, when she's ready -- you'll see --"

Fred heard footsteps scurrying along the hallway. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a young nurse round the corner. Fred turned his head to find Moose' sister Marsha standing there, eyes wide.

Fred got up from off the floor and walked over to the girl.

"Marsha, right?" he asked.

The girl could only nod.

"Marsha, I'm gonna need your help," Fred continued. "Jughead's been hurt. I don't know how badly, because he won't let his m-- he's too in shock to let go. Is there anything you can do, so that we can get him the help he needs?"

"There's a supply closet just down the hall," she added. "I can get something -- enough to-to help."

"Okay," Fred continued. "Go ahead. I will work on things here."

Fred watched as Marsha ran down the hall. When she was out of sight, he turned to Hiram.

"I'm gonna need your help -- every single one of you."

"Whatever you need," Hiram replied as all the others nodded in agreement.

"When Marsha gets back," Fred replied bending down in front of Jughead. "I need you to help pull him off of -- long enough for Marsha to help. Then we need to get him somewhere safe. Veronica, you go with him."

" _I'm not leaving._ "

" _Mija,_ " Hermione interjected. "Fred is right. There is nothing you can do for Claudia now. You and Jughead are in danger. This hospital is still crawling with Ghoulies. Malachi is still out there --"

"Malachi won't be a _problem_ anymore," Hiram answered matter-of-fact. If it had been any other situation, he would have been questioned further. However, in this moment, there were more important things.

"Hiram, go with her."

" _Hermione, no!_ "

"Hiram, yes, you are going with her," she responded walking over to face her husband for the first time, unable to hide the anger rising inside of her. " _You put Jughead in danger to begin with_ \-- so long as this threat exists to him -- so help me God, if it is the last thing you do, _you will spend the rest of your life keeping him from harm. Do you understand?"_

"I'm not leaving my --"

"The best thing that you can do for your sister, right now, Hiram -- " Fred answered to shocked faces turning in his direction. "-- Is to protect her son!"

" _Sister?_ " Alice asked as she got up looking to Hiram in confusion. However, no one paid her any mind.

Hiram took one look in Jughead's direction before turning away and scrunching his face as to try and keep himself from crying. Thankfully for him, Marsha Mason returned with a full syringe and a wheelchair.

"He's gonna be impossible to carry," Marsha replied when Hiram shot her a confused look.

"Are you ready?" Fred asked pointedly. Marsha nodded. "Hiram?" Hiram nodded. Fred watched as Hiram got up, walked behind Jughead and positioned himself so that he was directly behind him. Marsha and Fred followed suit but towards the front. Fred counted to three and on the moment the last number escaped his lips, he reached out and with all his strength, pulled Jughead's hands off of Claudia. Fred used that moment of shock and confusion on Jughead's face to signal Hiram, who laced his arms underneath Jughead's and held him back with all the strength he could muster. Marsha was quick. For just as the realization had hit Jughead about what was happening, he was already unconscious and laying back against Hiram's chest.

"Is he okay?" Fred asked Marsha as she bent down to take a look at him. "What did you give him?" 

"An antipsychotic," Marsha said as she walked behind the nurse station to properly dispose of the remnants of the medication. She was met with looks of anger and confusion.

"Why would you give him that?" Hiram asked wearily. "I thought you would give him a sedative."

Marsha looked to Hiram indignantly, "Sedatives and heavy duty painkillers are highly regulated here. Each one has to be signed off on before it ever leaves the cabinet -- which I also don't have the key for. Also, I am a medical professional, I can't just give patients drugs when I feel like it. I am going to have to go before a review board for this and I have to be able to justify what I did. Given the state I found him in and his mother's mental health history, I could easily justify my actions by saying that I believed he was suffering from acute psychosis brought on by sudden tragedy. When given at a high doses, some antipsychotics have a sedation like effect, which would knock him out as well as give a reason for me dosing him with drugs that hopefully won't cost me my job."

Fred bent down and helped Hiram get Jughead into the wheelchair.

"His cut appear superficial," Marsha said as she took a look at the wound on his side. "It's lucky this didn't go any deeper, its near an artery, he could have bled out if it did."

No one spoke as those words had hung in the air for a moment. One small mercy in all of this. 

"Is there a secure room you can take him to?" he asked as he patted the boy on the side of his face.

"The room the phlebotomists use to draw blood, it locks from the inside. Patient privacy issues and all of that. There is a bed in there to lay him on and supplies I can use to dress his wound. No one will think to look for him there."

"Then that's where you take him," Fred said as he got up and looked Hiram in the eyes.

"You need to call Betty and Archie," Veronica said breaking the tension. "Let them know --. He's gonna need them --"

"We need to get Jughead's phone."

Hermione shook her head, "It's too risky."

"We were already on our way there --" Veronica began before taking a deep breath to calm her emotions. "We need to finish what we started. We need to get word outside. We need to get help -- "

"How far is it?"

All eyes turned to Hiram, whose shock was now masked with a determined resolve.

"Not far," Marsha responded as she once again took Jughead's pulse. "Just down the hall and around the corner."

Hiram got up and nodded in Fred's direction as Marsha took control of the wheelchair, "I'll go. Grab his phone. Then make my way back to Jughead and Veronica. From there we can try and call people. Tell them what's happened here. Get help. Its the least I can do, given --"

Fred watched as Hiram bent down and wiped the hair out of Claudia's face. He could see what looked like tears welling in the mans eyes. He bent down slowly, and kissed Claudia on the top of her head. Before getting up, he cupped her face in her hands and whispered softly: _Siempre te amaré - hermanita._

Fred looked to Hiram with curiosity. For the first time since Fred had known him, it appeared as if the man was showing genuine emotion. He wasn't sure what to make of it other than the nagging feeling that maybe, just maybe, Hiram had actually loved Claudia."

"Watch after her," Hiram said as he gave both Veronica and Hermione a long hug.

"We will."

With that Fred watched as Hiram headed towards Jughead's room and Veronica and Marsha carefully wheeled a hurt Jughead away. That boy would wake to a world of pain. A pain Fred knew all too well. A pain that he vowed he would help that boy with no matter what. He took one look at the woman he had known since she was a young girl, who followed him and Mary around as FP had once put it, like a puppy; who had been a wild and reckless teenager; who had been both a pain in his ass and the shoulder he often leaned on; a sister to his wife and the wife of his best friend; a mother to two loving children; a woman who had been through more hell than anyone ever should -- who deserved more than she ever got in life. Although he knew what he would find waiting for him, he reached instinctively to the pulse point on Claudia's neck to find nothing there. An audible gasped escaped him as the emotions he had been holding in came flooding out.

"Oh -- God."

An arm reached out and squeezed his shoulder. He reached out and squeezed back as tears spilled down. 

"The waiting room is right around the corner," Hermione replied sniffling. "There's a couch -- and the door locks -- we can hide there -- at least until this is over."

"We can't just leave her here," Fred said. "If Penny or the other Ghoulies found her -- God only knows what they would do."

"I agree."

"No!" Alice protested, getting in between them. "We can't _move_ her. For all we know this could be a crime scene --"

"Crime scene?" Fred asked as a horrible realization began to dawn on him. "Wait, you weren't with her when she died?"

Hermione shook her head, "We found her after -- "

" -- with Hiram standing over her body."

" _Hiram didn't do this!_ He would _never_ hurt Claudia --"

"Just like he wouldn't hurt Jughead," Alice bit back. Hermione flinched slightly, the accusation stung.

"Hermione's right."

" _FRED?!_ "

"I'm not talking about Hiram, Alice. We don't know how many of them are in the hospital or where they are even at. The lockdown is making it harder on them to get where they need to be, but if I got here, so can they."

"But Fred -- if she was murdered --"

" _Then we will find the son-of-a-bitch who did it!_ " Fred said taking note at how taken aback both women were at his cussing. "Crime scene or not, none of us should be out in the open like this."

Fred bent down and positioned himself to lift Claudia's body off the ground. He slipped his arms behind her back and as he began to lift her up, stopped, and placed her back down on the ground. Fred didn't have to say a word as Alice bent down and looped her arms underneath Claudia's knees.

"I'll help you," she said nodding. Fred nodded in return, gently guiding his arms underneath Claudia's back and head, easing her off the ground.

"Follow me," Hermione motioned as she began to walk down the opposite hallway. The waiting area had been just around the corner. It had taken only minutes. They had set Claudia down on the couch and quickly went about locking and blocking the door, closing the blinds and turning off the lights. When it was all said and done, Fred turned to look back at the couch, Hermione and Alice standing beside him.

"How could this happen?"

Fred sighed as he wiped the sleep and tears from his eyes, trying to shake the memory that kept popping back into his mind. They were held up in the waiting room for an hour and thirty minutes before a brigade of deputies led by Tom Keller had come to relieve them. The Ghoulies had been long gone by then, with only the body of their leader, Malachi, found dead at the bottom of a broken elevator shaft left as evidence they had ever been there. Fred knew they had Hiram to thank for that, but right now wasn't the time or place to mention it. Hermione and Veronica had headed over to Betty's to be the bearers of bad news; Alice had go on to FP's bedside to be the one to break the news to him; and Hiram had been forced to go back to his own hospital room despite his protests to the contrary. Meanwhile Marsha Mason had manage to convince the doctors of the justifications of her actions but in doing so, landed Jug on a one way trip towards a psych evaluation once he was conscious and able.

The combination of exhaustion and the drug that Marsha had given pretty much set that he would be out of it for a while, and Fred wad determined to be there when he woke up. He owed Claudia that much. Fred had first hand experience and knowledge at what it was like to lose a parent, unexpected and in a traumatic manner. He had his uncle to help see him through. He had been his rock and support system. Helped him through it. Fred wanted to help Jug the same way. He knew that Jughead's family and those closest to him would be struggling just as hard he did. He wanted the boy to know there was someone he could talk to if he didn't feel capable of confiding in anyone else. They were his family, and as much as he tried to convince himself in the past that hadn't been the case, the last few days had proven to him just how wrong he had been.

He looked down at his phone. Mary had texted him that she and JB had arrived and were at Fred's house while he had been upstairs tending to Jug and Claudia. When he had gotten back downstairs and to his phone, which he had laid on Claudia's bed and forgotten to pick up when he had gone looking for her. He texted back that it had been a long night and that he wanted to stay with FP until morning. She had asked for an update on Claudia but he had texted her back there was no news. He couldn't tell her what had happened over the phone and he knew that the flight had taken a lot out of them both. They needed the rest. He needed the rest. However, he had made the promise that he was going to try and do what he would never turn his back on the Jones family again. That from this day forward, he would do everything in his power to be there for them.

And this was as good as place as any to start.

oooooo

Tom Keller sat in the morgue on an uncomfortable stool, in front of a white sheet where the body of his sister lay. He hadn't been there when her body had been found, he was too busy looking for Dr. Patel, who had seemingly vanished in the chaos. It was looking more and more likely that Penelope had been right about him and his role in Claudia's poisoning. Whether or not ultimately played a role in her death was unknown, but he had brought her to the hospital where she had died, in his mind, he was guilty as sin. He had been with his son when he had gotten the news, from Cheryl Blossom of all people, who had heard from Moose's sister Marsha, who had called her brother using Jughead's phone while hiding during the lockdown. Tom had been on his way to Riverdale General to check on Claudia when he couldn't reach FP or Fred by phone. He had been one foot out the door when he had gotten a call from Cheryl at the Sheriff's station and then shortly there after, a call from Kevin himself.

Tom looked across at his son, who sat on a stool on the opposite side of the table, his mind lost in thought. He had insisted on coming with Tom, not wanting his father to be alone despite the fact that he had needed the rest. When the situation at the hospital had gotten under control, Tom had gotten word that despite everything that happened, they still needed a family member to give a positive identification and Tom volunteered, knowing deep down, it would be too hard on anyone else. Kevin seemed surprised by his father's insistence to be the one to identify Mrs. Jones, but in reality, he should have. As he looked across at his Dad, who looked down at the white sheet before him with shock and hesitation. While he never had an opportunity to get to know Mrs. Jones, his father talked about her relentlessly. He had felt he had known her without ever having formally met her. A twinge of guilt hit Kevin in that moment. He never would meet her. And that laid square at his feet. His mother and Mrs. Jones didn't get along and out of solidarity to his mom, he would often stay behind when his father would go out to visit. He regretted that now. He regretted a lot of things. What he had regretted most in that moment was learning that his father had been on his way to the hospital to see Mrs. Jones when he had gotten word of the incident at Fox Forest. An incident that he himself could hardly recall.

Kevin remembered regaining consciousness by the time Cheryl had gotten him back to Moose's truck. Kevin insisted he was fine but Cheryl could tell by his eyes he was far from it. He just sat in the cab of Moose' truck, staring off into space. The first thing Kevin had done when he felt awake enough was call his Dad. Cheryl had left half a dozen messages telling his Dad had happened. Luckily for them the Keller Formerly Known As Sheriff was actually at the Sheriff's station when Cheryl managed to reach him and had called ahead an ambulance while he rounded up all the officers he trusted to come and investigate the scene. It hadn't taken them long to get there.

Tom Keller pulled up to a stop next to Moose Mason's truck. Barely putting it in gear, he hopped from inside and enveloped his son into a hug. He was pale and Tom could tell he was frightened. When the Sheriff's deputies arrived, they began to canvas the scene with extreme care. Mr. Keller had promised Joaquin and Cheryl that the people he had brought with him were decent men. Those who would take the investigation seriously. Something that Cheryl, for the sake of Joaquin and the other Serpents who suffered losses tonight, was incredibly grateful for. 

A long time passed, with both Tom and Kevin sitting in the cab of Moose's truck, neither saying a word. Neither knowing where to start. Finally after a long silence, Tom was the first to speak.

"Kev, do you remember what happened here tonight?"

"Not much," the young man admitted. "I remember we left to go to the hospital after we learned what happened to Claudia Jones. Ambrose insisted we take the back roads, to avoid running into Minetta and his men. We we're just outside the woods when the tire to Ambrose's bike blew out, sending him off into the shoulder and into the woods. We all stopped. Went looking for him. We found him bike, what was left of it, but he was no where to be found. There was blood -- a trail of it leading off into the woods. So we followed it. Figured he was hurt, got confused, wandered into the woods instead of out to the highway. One by one the other Serpents started to vanish -- till I was the only one left. I tried to make it back the road -- I got turned around -- and then everything went dark. I woke up -- with Cheryl and Moose bringing me here -- only to find out that Ambrose and the others --"

Tears welled up in Kevin's arms as Tom put a supportive hand on his son's shoulder.

"It's okay, son," Tom said trying to fight back his own tears. "Everything's gonna be fine."

"How?" he asked as he looked out the window to see Joaquin standing alone by the edge of the clearing, his eyes red and bloody from crying and Cheryl, on the phone with Toni, being supported by Moose as she broke the news of Ambrose and others fates. "I was the only one to make it out alive."

" _And you don't know how grateful I am for that._ "

"But why?"

"Why, what son?"

"Why me?" Kevin said turning to his father in earnest. "Out of all of them, why was I chosen to survive?"

"If it weren't for Cheryl and the others -- you may not have --"

"I was never in any danger."

Tom looked at his son curiously, "Why would you say that son?"

"Call it a feeling or maybe its something I can't quite remember but I don't think my life was ever in danger. Ambrose and the others -- they were meant to die. I never was. I feel like --"

"Like what Kev?"

"Like they were the message -- and I was the messenger."

A chill ran up Tom's spine. The scene was familiar. Too familiar. A knock on the window drew his attention away from his son, it was one of the paramedics.

"Sir, we are ready to take a look at your son."

"Dad, I'm fine," Kevin insisted as he grabbed a tight hold on his father's arm.

"I know that," he insisted as he gave his son's hand a reassuring squeeze. "But just pacify your old man and have the paramedics give you a once over, hmm?"

Kevin looked to his father hesitantly before reluctantly nodding. Tom watched as his son got out of the car and walk over to a nearby ambulance. He let out a panicked sigh. One had been holding onto since he had heard the news. He wasn't sure what was going on, but it terrified him to his core. It had been decades since Tom had even but two thoughts into that time of his life. Three months in his junior year of high school that he had done his best to forget. Three months where he found himself tied up into a dark and terrifying world that was all the more enticing given how strict his upbringing had been. He had found himself pulled in full force. By Hiram Lodge, of all people. His childhood best friend. For three months he had experienced the most fun he had been able to have in his entire life -- and then just as suddenly as his happiness came it was ripped away by an ugly truth they had all sworn to keep to themselves.

Along with Hiram and himself there was FP, Alice, Fred, Penelope, Hermione, and Sierra. They had all grown up together. They were friends. There wasn't anything that they wouldn't do for one another -- nothing they couldn't get through. Until -- _that night_. That horrible night they had all sworn to never speak of again, the catalyst that led to the fracturing of their friendships and to decades of mistrust and doubt. Growing up in Riverdale had made them friends -- but it was The Game that killed their friendship. Now, years later, if both Claudia and Penelope were to be believed, it has returned -- as it was always meant to. What he thought was just innocent fun gone horribly wrong was actually the coming of a dark times. At least -- it certainly felt like it. 

A knock was made on the window of Moose's truck. It was Cheryl. She looked utterly shaken, tear stained and disheveled. The least like her often strong, iron-like persona he had ever seen her.

"Sorry to bother you, Mr. Keller," Cheryl apologized as Tom rolled down the windows. "Can I talk to you?"

"You're not bothering me," Tom replied as he got out of the truck and walked to meet her where she sat on the edge of the pick-up bed. "What's going on?"

Cheryl hesitated. Tears falling down her face. She reached out and touched the side of his arm softly.

"Moose -- h-he just got a call from his sister, Marsha. She's a nurse at Riverdale General --"

That chill that had ran up Tom's spine now began to envelope his whole body. His heart rate sped up and his breathing began to hitch as he was filled with an overwhelming sense of dread. 

"I-I'm so sorry, Mr. Keller," Cheryl said as she squeezed his arm tighter.

From the cab of the ambulance, Kevin Keller looked up to see his father talking with Cheryl. It struck him in that moment how strange that sight had been. He couldn't remember the last time his father had even spoken to Cheryl that didn't have anything to do with Jason. As the paramedics finished their once over and gave him the okay to leave, he thanked them before turning his attention back to his dad. It had only been a second that Kevin had taken his eyes off his father, but that had been plenty of time to hear his father's cries. He whipped his head up just in time to see his father fall to his knees with Cheryl doing her best to help ease him down. 

" _Dad?!_ " Kevin half-cried, half-screamed as he took off from the back of the ambulance running in his father's direction. By the time he had reached his father, he could see that he was holding on to the back of the truck with one hand, another placed on Cheryl's shoulder for support. He bent down by his father, fear running through his body and mind.

"Dad?" he asked again, trying to hide the quiver in his voice. His father hesitated, before turning in his son's direction. There was pain across his father's face. Fresh tears. Kevin recognized this almost immediately. Although he had never seen this look on his father's face before. It was grief -- and it terrified him. 

" _S-she's gone, Kev_ ," is all his father could say before he let go of the truck and Cheryl and collapsed like a weeping mess into his son's arms. 

At first, Kevin wasn't sure what to do. He just sat there, half holding his weeping father, half in shock at his father's weeping. He looked to Cheryl, who only nodded as she squinted her eyes shut to hold back her own tears. No one had to tell him what had happened. In that moment, Kevin knew. With trembling hands, he pulled his father closer to him, and wept along side him.

"It's going to be okay, Dad," he said in the most confident tone he could muster.

A rustle brought Kevin back into the present. There, he saw his father with a trembling hand holding the white sheet. Seeing the pain and agony on his father's face, Kevin reached out and grabbed Tom's hand with his own.

"We do it together."

Tom nodded and with a swift move, the sheet had revealed Claudia to them. Tom audibly gasped. His face scrunched up in fevered tears as he touched the top of her forehead with hesitant hands. Kevin watched as his father's head fell to Claudia's chest with open sobs. Doing his best to hide his tears from seeing his father in such a state of grief, Kevin reached out and placed a comforting hand on his back. Sighing heavily, he brought a hand to his face and wiped the tears from his eyes. He looked up from his haze and immediately froze. An icy feeling of paralysis overcame Kevin as he stood silently, looking at the figure that stood in the nearby doorway. It was taller. Taller than any man Kevin had ever seen. He was dressed in a long brown robe with sticks for arms and twine for wings and a mask, looking as if it had been carved from wood, that was a weird mix between aardvark and a steer and covered in blood. Kevin wanted to cry out but found he could not speak. His breathing labored and he felt a rise of panic inside. He closed his eyes and looked away. When he looked back, the figure was gone. Confused and afraid he primed his focus back on his father as he rubbed his back comfortingly. 

As the two men sat there alone in their shared grief, unbeknownst and oblivious to them both, just outside the door to the morgue there was a trail of papers that led from there to the office of Dr. Curdle. Inside there were more papers thrown about the room, lamps knocked over and broken, chairs overturned. Seated at the desk, Dr. Curdle lay face down, dead, in a pool of his own vomit. On the wall above his head, written in blood was a weirdly angled letter Z, with the words _Ego Ascendi_ , written beneath it. Standing before the desk, his arms raised in triumph, was a tall figure dressed in a brown robe with sticks for arms and twine twigs for wings, whose wooden mask looked like the weird combination of an aardvark and a steer, covered in blood. He was more than just a man, he was a symbol. An instrument of chaos, destruction and death. He was a myth, a legend, something told by parents to their frightened children -- a boogeyman in more than just whispers. He was terrible and cruel and vicious. A blight that had plagued Riverdale for only a brief time but whose name had left fear into all those who had heard it.

The Gargoyle King.


End file.
